Chuck Vs The New Job
by lardybloater
Summary: Chuck & Sarah Begin their Mission of Starting the Family Businesses at The Buy More & Carmichael Industries. Chuck also goes in search of answers to his and Decker's Last Conversation.  Pre-Series 5 - May become AU after October 28th
1. Chapter 1

_**Chuck Vs The New Job**_

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Burbank Buy More<p>

12:00pm 

Chuck was prowling round the Buy More surveying part of his new business empire, the Burbank Buy More had now been his "Workplace" for over six years. Although it was still his workplace, it was now his own moneymaking venture and cover for Carmichael Industries, Chuck & Sarah's first foray into the espionage world, without the backing of a government intelligence agency for backup.

After what Decker had said to Chuck in Castle several days before, it had Chuck concerned, Chuck continually replayed that whole conversation repeatedly in his head.

"_Guess it's the dawn of a new chapter ay!.. boy?"... "You really think you have been fighting evil? Doing good!"... "You're just a pawn always were!"... "You think it was all a coincidence?..."The Intersect, Fulcrum, The Ring, Shaw, Agent X, it was all just part of the plan Bartowski!, Pieces on a puzzle board!"... "See you never civilian"!..._ Then that laugh at the end after I had said that my father was killed, what did that mean? Who had the ability to control the lives of so many people like this?

After speaking to Sarah, Casey and Morgan in Castle, they could not come up with a plausible idea for who could dream up this conspiracy, let alone execute it with the ruthlessness that it had been. So Chuck had decided this was going to be the first mission for the newly launched Carmichael Industries, find out as much information on Decker, who is informants are and their affiliations.

Chuck had arrived at the Nerd Herd station, where Jeff and Lester were sat as usual not doing a lot of anything apart from trying to find another gig for "Jeffster".

"Charles" Chuck was in a world off his own and hadn't heard Lester calling his name "Charles" Lester repeated loudly, which shook Chuck out of his thoughts. "Charles, Jeff is dead wrong about something; could you explain to Jefferson here, the merits of the loafer over the moccasin?"

Chuck just looked at the pair of them and completely ignored their pointless argument, shaking his head and walking off towards the break room. As Chuck was on his way to the break room he felt a vibration in his pocket, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and read the message. _"Casey: Report to Castle, now, moron" _even though Chuck was now his boss, both at the Buy More and Carmichael Industries, Casey still called him moron, but only when Sarah was not around. He knew better than to taunt Chuck with Sarah around, especially after the Thailand incident.

Casey had found a new respect for Sarah and although he would never admit it, even under threat of torture the way she handled herself in Thailand, scared him, former, Colonel John Casey, United States Marine Corps was Scared of Walker or to be precise, Langston Graham's Wild Card Enforcer.

Just as Casey was reflecting on the whole Thailand incident, in walked the "Nerd," "Hey Casey, what's up?"

"Walker left this for you"

"What is it?"

Casey then proceed with grunt number 62 - the, I don't know, don't want to know grunt and handed him the piece of paper.

"Ok, should have seen that one coming!", "Casey, we should be receiving our first shipment of tactical equipment, can you oversee the inventory and ensure nothing is missing."

Then came grunt number 18 - the, will do, just make sure no one disturbs me while I'm sorting the weapons out.

"Casey!"

"What now Bartowski?" Casey asked with more than a little touch of anger in his voice.

"I'm going to call a meeting of all Carmichael Industries staff this evening at 19:00, will you have all the tactical equipment sorted and filed by then? We still need ideas for the outfitting of Castle, we will also be offering permanent staffing positions as well, so I will need the security panels up and working to ensure all staff get their security clearance passes."

* * *

><p>Castle<p>

3.30pm

As the sliding door opened from what used to be the Orange, Orange, the new Chief Operating Officer of the Buy More and Carmichael Industries, started to look round "her" new business venture. Looking down at the still empty room that was Area 2. Looking in through the sliding doors of Area 4, she could see the new conference table and chairs and as she descended the stairs heading towards the conference room, she noticed the big burly man in the armoury.

"Hey Casey" she called out hoping not to startle him with his new M107 Sniper Rifle. Which he was caressing as he placed it on its shelf.

"Walker" He replied in his usual style, "What are you doing here?" "I thought I was the only one going to be down here until later." Even though Sarah was now married and officially, Mrs Sarah Lisa Bartowski, it got confusing if all three Bartowskis' were around, so he continued to call her by her former cover name. If anyone else called her "Walker", they would be told in no uncertain terms, it's Bartowski.

"Sorry Casey, work to do, and I can't get it done upstairs with the two creeps stalking me up there!" Sarah said with a small sigh.

With a small chuckled grunt Casey replied "I know what you mean." "Can't you just fire their asses and do us all a favour?" "It would make the Buy More easier to live with, with those two numb nuts gone!"

Sarah again sighed, "If it was up to me, they would have been fired when we bought the place, but Chuck has to be Chuck. He said I couldn't fire them as it would be bad for the cover. You know what he's like Casey, he sees the best in everybody, which is usually a good thing. But with those two I could quite easily pull out my gun and shoot them!"

Again Casey just grunted and chuckled at the same time, as Casey had, had the same thought many time over the past five and a bit years in the Burbank Buy More.

"Casey" Sarah said quietly, "I'm going for a run, if Chuck comes back will you let him know?"

Again Casey gave one of his customary grunts, to acknowledge her request.

* * *

><p>Burbank Boulevard<p>

4.25pm

Sarah was just completing her fifth lap of Burbank Boulevard, when her phone began to ring on her arm strap. Looking down at the display it showed a picture of one her bridesmaids. She answered it in her usual agent way.

"Bartowski Secure but in public" as she said those words a small smile crossed her face whilst still running.

"Miller Secure but in public" - "Hey Walk-"

Carina, was instantly cut off by her friend on the other end of the phone. "Carina, it's no longer Walker, it's Bartowski!"

"Ok" Carina replied sheepishly.

"What do you want Carina?" Sarah said in a slightly breathless tone from her running

"Zondra and I were hoping you could pick us up from Bob Hope Airport at 6?"

"Sure I'll be there" Sarah replied whilst still running

"Sarah?" Carina asked in a playful tone "Are you and Chuckles doing something I shouldn't be hearing? You seem a little out of breath!" With a little chuckle Carina hung up the phone before the blonde could reply.

Sarah just started shaking her head whilst trying hard not to just hunch over with laughter. Sarah then looked down at here watch to see the time was now 4.50pm and she had about another 2 miles to get back to Castle to pick up the Lotus, then about another 20 minute drive back to the apartment to get showered and changed. This wouldn't allow her much time to get back to the Airport to pick up the rest of the CAT Squad and get back to Castle for the 7pm meeting. By this time Sarah had quickly turned on her heels and was sprinting back to the Buy More Plaza. Out of breath she hunched over the Lotus and began calling Chuck.

"Hey Honey" said Chuck in a smiling tone, "What's up?"

"Do you have one of the Herders there with you?" She said panting out of breath

"Sarah what's going on? You sound exhausted! Is someone following you?, Do you need me to call Casey?" Chuck's worry was evident in the way he was starting to babble.

"No, Chuck I'm fine, I have just been on a run when Carina called asking for a lift at 6, the only trouble is the Lotus wont fit Zondra, Carina and their luggage at the same time."

Chuck relaxed instantly letting out the breath he had been holding in whilst Sarah talked. "Yeah, I have a herder here, but only company staff are allowed to drive it! Company policy."

"Chuck, you do realise that I own that company now, don't you!" She said in a slight mocking tone. "Ok so I will need to use it when I get home" "Will you be ready when I get home so we can pick the girls up together?"

* * *

><p>Casa Bartowski - Courtyard<p>

5:15pm

Sarah had just arrived at the apartment, when she saw Devon coming out of his and Ellie's apartment. She waved at Devon and gave him her customary greeting smile. She shouted over to him.

"Hey Devon, did you get Chuck's text message?"

Devon replied "Hi Sarah, no I didn't get a text off him, but Ellie has said we were going to meet you at the Buy More at 7. What's going on? Is this more spy stuff?"

"Devon are you able to make it for 7?"

"Ellie says were going to meet you, so I guess so."

"Ok, Chuck and I will explain everything later. Just make sure you park outside the Orange, Orange, we will meet you there. See you later."

Sarah entered the apartment, doing a quick visual sweep of the Living room and the kitchen. She then called out for Chuck. When no reply came, she entered further into the apartment, closing the front door quietly. Checking down the hallway, she could hear the water running in the shower. She sighed slightly and noticed the light on underneath the Bathroom door. She knocked on the door and called out his name again.

"Chuck, are you in the bathroom?"

"Hey Honey, yeah, I'm in the shower, won't be long. You can join me if you like!" Chuck shouted the last part in a playful way.

She knew if she was actually in the bathroom that he would be probably be giving her the eyebrow dance, to wind her up and to see if she would react to one of his little flirting techniques, which always got a raise out of her.

"Not now Chuck" She said with a small amount of disappointment in her voice. "Maybe later though" She smiled at this last comment she had made. Here she was, Sarah Bartowski, refusing her and her husband an intimate moment. However she knew if they started this, they would not make picking up Carina and Zondra and definitely end up missing their meeting that they had arranged with the rest of the family and friends at Castle.

"Hurry up Chuck, I still need to shower as well. Leave the shower on when you come out."

Sarah made her way back to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice. Even to this day thinking of the incident with Morgan and her discussing the orange juice, still made her cringe but also laugh as well, seeing how anxious and terrified he was, when he had noticed what she had been wearing.

She shouted out again to Chuck, "Hey Chuck, Do you want some orange juice?"

"Sure, that would be great!" As he wandered across the hallway to their bedroom. "Bathroom is free"

She quickly entered the bedroom gave Chuck a quick kiss and then spun herself round to go back to the bathroom.

"Chuck, we have less than ten minutes to get out of here, so we can pick the girls up. Are you going to be ready?"

"Sure Honey, look at who your talking to….." Chuck tilts his head to the side with a small smirk.

"Chuck, I'm serious! Can you put some clothes out for me so when I get out of the shower it's all ready for me?" The last part was shouted as she had closed the bathroom door.

Sarah had showered and ready to leave just as Chuck was doing up his shoe laces on his High top Chuck Taylors.

"You ready?" Sarah asked

"Yeah let's go" replied Chuck.

Before he could move, he had been enveloped in a Sarah hug, pulling his head down for a quick kiss. Once the kiss had finished, Sarah looked up at Chuck.

"I've missed you" She said with her Chuck smile beaming across her face.

"I bet I've missed you more" replying with the Bartowski patented smile. "Now, let's go." Before he knew what was happening the herders car keys had been snatched from his hand.

To which Sarah had told him as she was running through the doorway "I'm driving."

Chuck just sighed and let out a laugh at how cute his new bride was, Cute but very, very deadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buy More Plaza

6:55pm

As Sarah entered the Buy More Plaza, virtually on two wheels, she had noticed parked outside the Orange, Orange, the three cars she had expected. The Toyota Sienna, a Ford Crown Victoria and a Cadillac CTS-V Coupe. All parked next to one and other. She parked the Herder back in it's space in front of the Buy More. She had noticed a couple of times, Chuck's eyes closed in her rear view mirror when she had been overtaking cars on the freeway.

As she had parked she called out to Chuck. "Chuck, you can open your eyes now, we are here."

"Sarah, we really have to work on your speed in these things, they are not the Porsche or the Lotus, there not supposed to be on two wheels taking corners! I know there a safe car, but their safe for normal drivers." All this came out in a slightly shaky voice, as he was trying to get his heart rate under control.

The other to passengers just had smiles on their faces, watching the interaction between the couple. The silence was then broken by the person in the passenger seat.

"Chuckie, you have no idea how tame this ride was." Carina said in a playful mocking tone!

"Sarah, I can't believe you have calmed down this much in only a couple months of marriage, this was so tame, can you remember that weekend in India, with the tuk tuk, I don't think that was on all it's wheels unless it was parked! You were one crazy driver, girl!"

"Well, I can't go giving my husband a heart attack in the first couple of months of our marriage can I?" She said smiling at Zondra and Chuck in the back seat. "Come on we have a meeting to get to, Chuck can you get the girls bags and bring them with you, we've got some catching up to do."

Whilst Chuck was getting the bags out of the car, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Thanks Sweetie" Sarah reached up on tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Next thing he knew, Sarah was arm in arm with Zondra walking towards the Orange, Orange. Watching his wife, he suddenly went cold, another pair of arms wrapped around his waist and another kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Thanks Chuckles."

"Uhh, uh, Carina, you…you, shouldn't be doing th….th….that, Sarah won't be…be happy" He finally managed to get out.

"CARINA" Sarah shouted "He's out of bounds…he's mine and don't forget that, ok" As she was giving Carina the death glare!

Carina caught up with Sarah and Zondra. Looking directly at Sarah the fiery redhead said. "I was only playing Sarah, considering he's a spy, he seems to get flustered very easily. Remember that mission to steal the diamond? I only had to smile at him and he was a quivering bag of jelly!"

"Ok Carina, leave it now" Zondra said forcefully to her friend.

All three girls were now linked arm in arm walking across the parking lot of the Buy More Plaza, luckily for Chuck they had travelled light. There were only two small travel cases to wheel across the parking lot.

Getting closer to the three parked cars in front of the Orange, Orange, Sarah could still see Ellie, Devon & Mary in their cars. So as she walked in front of the vehicles Sarah gestured for the occupants to follow her and the CATs. Waiting for the rest of the family, Sarah welcomed and greeted everyone. Carina and Zondra said their hellos and they all waited for Chuck to catch up.

Once the whole gang were together they entered the Orange, Orange, as the family and the CATs got reacquainted no one had noticed that they had all gone inside and that all the equipment had been removed. In essence this was just an empty shop, that they had entered. As usual Sarah entered what used to be the freezer, pulled the light down to reveal the biometric and retinal scanners. Both items scanned first Sarah's retina, which brought up her picture, next to it she placed her hand, then once that had been scanned by the biometrics, another screen appeared with a number pad, typing in the code the usual doorway appeared in the wall. Devon was first to break the silence.

"Dude, we are in a freezer and there is all this technology in here. This is so bitchin" Looking at Chuck.

"I know" Chuck said with a smile and a nod to his Brother in Law. "Lets get into Castle, then we get through what we have to discuss."

"Awesome" was the only thing he could say with a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"Casey?" Sarah called out to see if he was still in Castle.

"Conference Room" room he called back in his usual gruff minimalistic tone.

Once everyone had arrived in the conference room, Chuck checked to see if everyone was around the conference table. Noticing his best man and buddy was nowhere to be seen. Chuck asked.

"Casey, where is Morgan?"

"The bearded gnome is upstairs, dealing with dumb and dumber, he will be down once he has finished with them." He replied.

"What, have they done now?" Chuck asked in an exasperated tone.

With a little chuckled grunt "They have been following Sarah around the Buy More for the last two days trying to find out why she is now the new liaison between the new owners."

With that comment everyone stopped talking and started looking between Chuck and Sarah. Ellie was the first one to take the cue and question the couple on why Sarah was now working for the Buy More.

"Sarah, why are you working at the Buy More, and why have we just come through the Orange, Orange to get down here?"

"Well El" Chuck took the line of questioning up before Sarah could. "You see….. uhm, how do I say this?", "Well El…. Sarah and I… We own the Buy More, this place and the Orange, Orange!"

All the eyes in the room went wide with the bomb that had been dropped on them. At this point Sarah had made her way round to Chuck and he placed her arm around his waist, to which he placed his arm around her shoulder. Everyone around the table was speechless, once everyone had pulled their thoughts together. The questions came in such rapid fire that both Sarah and Chuck couldn't hear what everyone was saying, so Chuck put up his hand to try and quieten everyone down.

"One at a time please people" Chuck stated.

Mary was first to get her question in. "Chuck how can you afford all this?"

"Well Mary", Sarah was the first to answer the question, "As a wedding present from a friend of yours and Chuck's he gave us a lot of money"

"Who?" Mary inquired.

"Hartley, Mom!. He signed over all of Volkoff Industries Assets, Money, Building , Projects and equipment, to us."

"Whoa, Dude…. That's Awesome." The Captain was just about able to crank that sentence out.

"So Chuck, how much money are we talking about?" Asked Carina.

"Sarah, do you want to answer that one?" Looking directly at Sarah with one of the Bartowski specials on his face.

Sarah smiled back at Chuck and said "Ok, are you ready for this?, Hartley gave us Eight Hundred and Seventy Seven Million Dollars, plus all the equipment that he had and was developing."

Everyone in the room gasped at the second bomb that Sarah had dropped on them. With that, Baby Clara had started to fuss in her carry cot. With Clara, waking up, Without thinking Chuck unclipped his niece from her chair and picked her up and placed her head on his shoulder, where she instantly settled and she drifted off to sleep.

Ellie had noticed the way that her daughter and brother were bonding, which instantly put a smile on her face. Ellie then asked her first question of the evening.

"Chuck, so why are we here?" Motioning to herself and Devon.

"Well Sis, Sarah and I….. we want you to be part of the team. Our medical consultants, so if anything happens to any of the field agents, we want them to have the best medical care in Los Angeles. So that is you and Devon. You don't have to give us your answers straight away, as there is more to this offer. We know how you both love your jobs at the hospital….. But we want you as permanent staff here. We would be willing to set up a private practice for both you and Devon in what was the Orange, Orange to ensure that we could always be close if needed. I know this, is a lot to take in, but as I no longer have the intersect. I don't need the constant brain monitoring."

"So if you're not the intersect now? Who is? And how did it happen?" Ellie's face was dancing back and forth between Chuck, Sarah and Casey.

As if on waiting for his introduction Morgan entered through the airlock door of the Orange, Orange. Chuck looked up at his little buddy.

"Hey buddy, everything ok?"

"Yeah, Chuck I have spoken to Jeff and Lester, they have said they will stop spying on and stalking Sarah."

"Do you believe them?" Chuck asked, but already knew the answer.

"They said they will back off, but you know what their like, there will be a bit of a lull and then they will start again!"

"Chuck" Chuck was broken out of his conversation by his sister. "So who is the intersect now?"

"Well that would be me, Morgan Grimes, International Spy & World's fourth Intersect!" He replied with the big cheesiest smile on his face!

"NO!" Shouted Ellie.

"Ellie, what's up?" Mary asked trying to shake the anger out of her daughter.

"Mom, we have seen what this intersect does to people, we have seen that Hartley, became Alexei Volkoff and that Shaw guy who killed Dad, I'm not having Morgan becoming the next Volkoff or Shaw. Do you understand me. We are going to find a way to remove it without damaging Morgan!"

"El, it's not going to happen like that!" Chuck replied whilst trying to calm down his niece who was now crying on his shoulder.

"Well El, before Dad was killed, he created this." Chuck began pointing at watch.

"What is a watch going to do? to stop Morgan becoming evil Chuck?" The vitriol in her voice had gotten the family worried.

"El, I didn't turn to the dark side when I had the intersect, did I?

"No Chuck you didn't, but it does seem like Dad, after seeing what it did to Hartley, made alterations. To the whole intersect project, what I saw on his computer, it seem he changed the process, as though he was designing it specifically for someone, around 1991. Do you know, why he would change his methods and so drastically?"

Chuck had been listening to his sisters questioning whilst he was trying to calm his niece down, just as Devon came round the table to take his daughter off him. To try and get her to settle.

"Bro, have you got somewhere, where I can change her and put her down out of earshot? If this is going to carry on."

"Sure, Morgan can you show Devon to Holding Cell 1, make sure you enable the surveillance and audio feed when you come back will you little buddy!" Chuck said in a quiet voice.

Although this had been a family argument there were two other people around the table not understanding what was going on.

Chuck turned to Carina and Zondra "Carina, Zondra, I will explain this in more detail to you shortly. Could you please, go to the Pizza Parlour across the plaza and order some pizzas for us all, Can you make sure mine and Sarah's is a vegetarian without olives please."

The rest of the people gave their request for pizza toppings to the two Agents, just as they were about to leave. Sarah called out.

"Zondra, here is the key to the front door of the Orange, Orange can you lock it behind you? When you come back, just press on the scanner and it will activate the link to the main screen and we will let you in. Thanks!"

The two agents nodded in response and left Castle to go for the food!

"El, I think I know why Dad, changed his programming method in 91! You know when I broke moms necklace."

"Yes, Chuck I remember, but what's this got to do with the Intersect?" Ellie was now calming down into the more rational Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb,

"Well, Dad had left his office to go and talk to you about what had happened, I went into to see what was in there. I pressed the return key on his keyboard and then just sat there waiting for something to happen! The next thing I knew, Dad was spinning me around on the stool asking me if I was alright."

"What….." Mary exclaimed louder than anyone had ever heard her voice. "You uploaded the intersect when you were ten. What was your father thinking leaving the office door open? Stephen if you were here now, I would be…"

"Mom, it wasn't Dad's fault, I knew I shouldn't of been in there and I still, went in there. It was my fault not Dad's. Ok… let's all just calm down, now, we still have to discuss other things. Ellie, as you know, Sarah, Casey and I are no longer with the CIA and NSA. We are now starting a freelance spy agency. Using my former spy name Charles Carmichael, we have set up Carmichael Industries. This is the operation room of the new venture.

"Chuck, what is my role in all this?... You want me to monitor Morgan for problems with the Intersect, don't you?"

"Well Sis, you've just Rubik's cubed me again!" With a wry smile on his face. "You always seem to do that lately."

"Chuck, how am I supposed to monitor Morgan to see if there are any changes in him, the only way I can do that is back at the hospital with the MRI Scanners and medical equipment there."

Sarah took over the answering of her sister in law's questions, "We've asked you and Devon here to help us out with the infirmary and operating theatre, you two know what medical supplies we will need, what equipment we will need. So we are throwing this open to your knowledge, money is no object here, we want the best medical care for our staff as possible." "We have all the computer equipment coming tomorrow, the servers and security will be set up once Chuck has finished configuring everything." So if there is anything else, you can let us know! Is that ok with you?"

Chuck noticed Morgan and the Captain returning to the conference room. He gestured for both of them to sit back down.

"Yo Bro, Clara is down, is there any way we can keep an eye on her?"

"Sure thing Devon, Casey can you pull up the feed please?"

Without a usual grunt or sarcastic comment, Casey immediately went over to the single computer that was controlling Castle, whilst they were waiting for the servers and desktops to be delivered and installed. Typed in a couple of commands, and up popped the Hold Room and the audio feed from there. Casey typed in a few more commands and the camera zoomed in on the little baby sleeping on one of the cots quite happily.

"Thanks Casey" Ellie said in an appreciative manner.

Which was then greeted by grunt number 4 - No problem.

Mary was the next person to break the silence. "Sarah, what is my role in all of this?"

"Well Mary, we want you to be a consultant, with your knowledge of MI6, we want you advise us on their protocols and any networks you may have cultivated in your time with the agency. Also if you want out of the spy game, we can do that as well, as we may need a nanny for the crèche, that is going to be built down here, for Clara's safety it is needed. We want you involved as much as possible."

The smile on Chuck's face at this interaction between his wife and mother, was just a joy to behold. If his smile could light up a city, it would of lit up the Las Vegas Strip. During this exchange between Mother and Daughter in Law. Chuck bent down to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, as even now he was still in awe of Sarah. As he had said on the roof when Longshore was about to take him underground….. She's Sarah, she can do anything!

The next thing they knew the video link to the Scanner at the Orange, Orange had been activated. Casey got up to check the feed.

"Hey Casey, foods up" Carina stated happily!

"About time" He said brusquely, opening the door for the two Agents.

To which Ellie shouted over "John, be nice, otherwise…there will be no invite for the weekly meal at the Woodcomb's for you!"

"Sorry, Ellie" He replied in a timid voice, he knew not to anger the older Bartowski sibling, hell she scared him, more than Walker!

"John, don't apologise to me, apologise to Carina. She and Zondra have just gone for the food and drink, so I think you should be apologising to them."

The conversation between Ellie and Casey, had put a big smile on Carina's face as she had never seen anyone verbally take out John Casey the way she had just witnessed and still be alive to tell the tale.

"Zondra, Carina, I'm sorry" With that Casey took two piece of pizza and disappeared with a grunt into the armoury, saying something about a Mini Gun that needed cleaning.

Once everyone had, had their fill of food and drink, the topic got back to the topic at hand. Carmichael Industries.

Chuck, started up the conversations again, "Carina, Zondra, I know your agencies did not burn you when you joined our little rogue operation of saving Sarah. We completely understand if you decline this offer and we will always welcome you back into Carmichael Industries if you need assistance."

"Chuckles, spit it out we haven't got all night." Zondra spat out with more than a hint of bitchyness at him.

It was Sarah's turn to ask the question as Chuck was more than a little taken a back by the comment from his wife's bridesmaid.

"We want you to join Carmichael Industries, not full time yet as we don't have the full clientele, to sustain six agents and Morgan, just quite yet. Would you consider the offer and let us know what your thinking? Chuck there is that last bit of business we need to attend to."

"Ah…Yeah, ok, as you know, after buying this place, the Orange, Orange and the Buy More, we also purchased something else. Sarah, if you would do the honours."

Sarah took out a sheet of paper and handed a piece face down to Ellie and Devon, one to Mary, one between Carina and Zondra, one to Morgan. Sarah still had one sheet left in her hand.

"Please do not turn them over just yet." Turning to Chuck she asked "will you call Casey back in here please sweetie."

Chuck proceeded to meander over to the armoury door, poking just his head around the door.

"Casey, your presence is requested by the Lady of the Manor Bartowski." He said in his best British accent.

"What are you going on about now, Moron?" He said with a low grunt and sarcastic undertone.

"Sarah wants you in the conference room, now, quick march on the double colonel." Chuck's tone was one of trying to imitate General Beckman.

"I would watch that Bartowski, you know, now your not the Intersect and I don't have to protect the government secrets, that were in that head of yours. I could quite easily misfire one of my guns straight through that head of yours."

Chuck, took a big gulp of air, not knowing Casey was fooling with him or not, as Chuck walked away from the armoury door, he could hear the former Marine chuckling away to himself.

"He's on his way" He said slightly relieved to be away from Casey.

"What's going on now?" Was Casey's reply to everyone looking at him.

Sarah gave him his piece of paper and said with her happy smile, "Well John, here is your loyalty bonus to Carmichael Industries and Team Bartowski's Intersect Project." All of you can turn over the page now and see what it says!"

All the people turned over their pages and read the declarations on each one of them. Each sheet was the proposed deeds to several apartments in Echo Park.

Chuck started off, "Ellie, Awesome… This is a thank you for all you have been through with Sarah and I in the last five years. You no longer need to pay rent as the apartment is yours. Which should allow you to save up for the house you have always dreamed of out in the Burbs." "Mom, we want you back with us, not some hotel room on the outskirts of town, Ellie and I knew you wouldn't stay with either of us, so it's your own place if you want it! Casey, I know how you don't like "Lady Feelings" so your apartment is yours, if you want it."

"Little Buddy, I know how you feel living with the Colonel and how you two have become a married couple, but now you have a place of your own to do what you like with it, Why not ask Alex to move in with you? And Casey, before you start growling and threatening to kill everyone, you knew this would happen sometime. The only thing is Morgan, we are going to have to put surveillance in your apartment as you are now the Intersect."

Morgan, began whining to his best friend "Aww… Chuck do I have to have camera's and listening devices all over the apartment? The next thing was said in a whisper into Chuck's ear "What if Alex is over and we…..we…..you know!"

"Just let me know, Morgan and we can put the passive surveillance on, which will give you more privacy, but will still tell us where you are!, don't forget I went through the same thing for two years, so I feel your pain." Chuck was unhappy about doing this to his best friend, but it was a necessary evil to keep him safe.

Sarah then spoke up to Carina and Zondra.

"Girls, this is not a blackmail ploy to get you to join our company, this is so if you ever come to visit again, you have a place to stay. Without causing relationship problems within the team…. Carina! So if we can have your answers within the next couple of days to what we have all discussed here tonight, that would be great, that's all we have to say so if there are no more questions, I think we could all do with an early night!" She said really to Chuck with a vicarious wink."

Chuck piped in before everyone could get up to leave.

"Sarah, now that you've finished handing out all the surprises to all of our guests, I have a surprise for you…."

"Chuck… what have you done now?" Sarah asked in a worried tone.

"Well Sarah, I never really liked the Lotus and I now you were only using it as a stop gap car."

"Chuck…" Sarah's tone was now getting angry. "What have you done?"

"Sarah, calm down…. I know this sounds crazy, but I sold the Lotus!"

"You did what… why, why would you do that Chuck, without consulting me, were husband and wife for god sake."

"Honey…..Sweetie, listen, hear me out, I sold the Lotus, because I didn't get you a Wedding Present and plus you wouldn't need two cars!"

Sarah was brought slightly out of her rage by the last part of the sentence.

"Two cars Chuck?" She looked at him questioningly but still with rage burning in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Morgan, will you pull up camera feed 6 of the parking lot, please."

With that Morgan typed in a few keystrokes on the main keyboards of Castle, whilst all the other people including Sarah were looking around at each other, none of them knowing what Chuck had been up to. Only Morgan had known as he had placed the ribbon and bow around the car and the message in the window of the car before entering Castle.

"This camera feed Chuck?" Morgan shouted with a happy tone in his voice.

"That's the one little buddy!" Chuck was now smiling so brightly at his new wife, it was a wonder his smile could actually fit in Castle.

There it was a black bullet straight from Stuttgart. A brand new 2011 Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet, the Lotus was good, but the Porsche was Sarah's favourite car.

"Ch….Chu…..Is…is…. that mine?" Nobody had ever seen Sarah speechless, except for Chuck in Barstow, but that was a completely different story.

"Read the message Baby!" Chuck was beaming with pride, he had now in his lifetime surprised Super Spy Sarah Bartowski twice!

After reading the message silently, even though everyone else had read it as well, she spun round with tears in her eyes at how loving her husband is. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. Only breaking it when they heard Casey in the background.

"Errrrrrhh, I think I'm going to be sick" To which he promptly walked out of the room.

Devon chimed in from behind Chuck "Dude…. That is so Awesome, what a bitchin car." Turning to Ellie, "I think its time for us to leave its nearly Clara's feed time and I think I need some time to think about what's happened tonight!"

"Yeah, I think we all need to process everything that's gone on here tonight" Mary replied, passing over her granddaughter to her parents.

"Johnny, could you give us a lift back to the apartment?" Carina enquired.

"Sure, but no funny business with Moron here…. Grimes, you ready to go?"

"Morgan" Came a small voice from Sarah, as she was still trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes, Mrs B."

"Car Keys!"

Morgan passed the car keys to Sarah as the rest of Team Carmichael, were leaving Castle. Once the door had closed, Chuck began the overnight lockdown procedure. Turning round he saw his blonde angel sat on the conference room table, giving him the one finger come hither. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck again whispering in ear, what she was going to do to him. The only thing he could stutter out was.

"Ooooohhhh Boy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about the fluffyness at the end, it seems like something Chuck would do in the show. I would just like to thank the people who reviewed Chapter 1. This chapter has taken me all day to write, it's just lucky I wasn't hungover today. Future chapters may take longer to write. Please be as constructive with your critisms and likes. This will help me hopefully write better Chapters. I'm thinking to reduce on old friend in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!<em>**

****Lardy! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - Ok So this took me a lot longer to write than expected**_.

There is a fair bit of Charah Fluff in this, I think I may of over done it a little compared to the earlier Chapters. The next few Chapters may take a bit longer to write as I have got a few things coming up soon.

I don't own Chuck..., but I do own now all 4 Series on Blu Ray. But still can't watch them until next week when my new Television arrives.

I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please review and tell me what you did or didn't like, hopefully, I have taken on board all of your suggestions.

* * *

><p>Casa Bartowski<p>

6:30am

The rays of sun had just begun to poke through the venetian blinds that obscured the Morgan door, shining directly into the face of Sarah, slowly waking her from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes she looked at the clock on the stereo system on the headboard behind her. Usually waking up this early would of put her in a foul mood, but today was different, she couldn't keep the smile off her face thinking about what her husband had gotten her for a wedding present. She had always thought, her marriage to the greatest, smartest, nerdiest man she had ever met, was the best wedding present she could have ever hoped for. All those years, skirting around their true feelings for each other and now she was the happiest she had ever been in her whole life as Mrs Chuck Bartowski. But with Chuck, he had to go and do it again, when she thought he couldn't get any more adorable, cute or loving, he just pulls out another surprise to top the last. Thinking back to the message in the windscreen of her new car last night.

_**To my Angel, I didn't think my love for you could grow any further, but every morning I wake up and look into your eyes. I realise that I am the most blessed man in the world. I love you baby. XOXO**__**.**_

Even just thinking about that message, Sarah was beginning to fight back the tears, even with the smiley face at the end of the message, it was typical Chuck. She wondered to herself, how could this Nerd turn her from cold ruthless spy, into a love sick school girl in such a short space of time. That was the appeal of Chuck, he was the greatest friend and lover she had ever had, and he was now her husband. She had already thanked him once for the Wedding present last night, but it was not often she got to cook for him, so to say thank you again, she thought back to the mission in the burbs. Seeing Chuck's face, how happy he was, that CIA Agent Sarah Walker was cooking him breakfast like a real wife. Thinking back to that morning she also felt happy that she was there with him. Now that it was reality, not just a cover, it made her heart skip a beat. With that thought she slipped quietly out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to begin the special breakfast for her wonderful husband.

Grabbing a carry tray from the side of the refrigerator and placing it on the work top, with a bowl for the cereal, a bowl for the fresh fruit, a plate for the omelette, two glasses, a jug of milk and a jug of orange juice. Whilst making sure she hadn't forgotten anything on the tray and checking every couple of minutes on the omelette. She quickly diced and sliced some fresh strawberries, kiwi fruit, pineapple, oranges and grapes placing them in the bowl.

Chuck had slowly begun to come to with the smells assaulting his senses and the slight klink of the metal tongs on the frying pan. He noticed his chest felt lighter, as if something was missing. He felt around his side where usually in would find his blonde wife, sleeping contentedly alongside him. This morning, the sheets were cold. He suddenly, jerked upright looking for Sarah.

"Sarah" Exclaimed with more than a bit of panic in his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen Chuck….. stay there I will be back in shortly." She replied in a happy and contented tone.

With that he let out the panic and worry, in one long sigh, it still scared him losing her. He had been on tenterhooks for the past couple of weeks, even though Ellie and Devon had given her the all clear from the effects of the Norseman. It scared him how quickly he could lose the most important part of his life. He was just thankful that they had been given another chance at happiness and he was going to make sure no one could ever accuse him of slacking in their relationship. Their he was Nerd Herder extraordinaire, with the hottest woman on the planet. He often pinched himself to make sure that this life, Sarah and everything he had was real.

"Good morning Sleepyhead" the blond goddess said to him in a loving voice and the megawatt smile that was reserved for only him. As she placed the tray across his lap.

Once Chuck had secured the tray she pulled back the sheets and got back into bed along side him. Giving him a couple of kisses on the cheek. Which had him going red the instant she did it.

"Sarah… You didn't have to do this for me. I should be doing this for you." His voice was a little above a whisper.

The pride in his voice and the smile on his face, was all the thank you Sarah needed, to know how much he appreciated her effort in making breakfast.

"Chuck, I'm your wife….. If I can't make you breakfast in bed, to say thank you for my present last night what sort of person would that make me." She asked.

"Well….. Sarah even if you didn't make me breakfast in bed, you would still be my Super Kick Ass Ninja Spy wife and if I remember correctly, I think, you thanked me twice last night for your present." His goofy grin and slight tilt of the head to the side, earned him a playful slap on the arm. This time his playful grin, was turned into mock pain and rubbing of the area where she had just struck him.

"Owwww….. Sarah that hurt." He said mischievously.

Sarah, then slowly inched into him, making sure she was close enough to his skin, so that he could feel the heat of her breath from his neck all the way up to his ear where she whispered to him.

"Chuck….." She said in her most sultry voice.

"Ye, yea, yes…. Honey." His voice was croaking like a teenage boy about to get to second base.

"Do you want me to kiss it better Chuck." She said with a little school girl giggle and looking directly at him with her hypnotic blue eyes. The flirtatiousness in her voice made sure he was under no illusions what she meant by that.

With that the breakfast tray was placed on the floor before either of them knew what was happening, and they began to follow on from where they had left off last night.

8.30am

Chuck had been waiting patiently in the living room waiting for Sarah to finish getting ready for work. When there was a knock at the front door of the apartment. Chuck opened the door to find Morgan stood there.

"Chuck…. You know the offer you made last night, about the apartment." His voice was more timid than usual and couldn't look his best friend in the eye.

"Yes Little Buddy."

"It's not a joke is it? I…I mean…. Your not going to turn round and say ha ha Morgan, you've been Punk'd or something like that are you. That really is going to be my apartment, if I accept your offer." Morgan's voice seemed to get more and more choked up as he was talking with Chuck.

"Morgan…. Little Buddy, how could you ever think I would do such a thing? How long have we been friends for?... What 23 years now?" Chuck placed both hand on Morgan's shoulders. "Morgan, look at me. You were there for me when my mom left, you and your family were there for me and Ellie when my dad left us, you were there for me through the dark times with Bryce, Stanford, Jill, Lou, Hannah and Sarah." Even Chuck's voice was a little overcome with emotion. "I would never do anything to hurt you Little Buddy… _your family_. The only thing is, yours comes with the strings of surveillance feeds because of that thing in your head and I bet you haven't discussed this with Alex, have you? Discuss it with her and get back to me, there is no rush."

"Chuck… You really are the greatest friend I could ever wish for. Thanks man."

Morgan's whole persona, had perked up after Chuck's little speech. He was just about to walk out of the door when.

"Morgan….. Before you go, I will be at the Buy More for about ten minutes and then I will be heading down to Castle as the servers have arrived. So I need to get them up and running as soon as possible. Can you make sure Jeff and Lester leave Sarah alone….. I'm saying this for their safety not Sarah's any problems just call me and I will be back in the Buy More to sort things out, ok."

"Sure thing boss." Morgan said with a smile and a salute.

Chuck looked down at his watch seeing the time was now 8.50, wondering what was taking Sarah so long, he started to walk towards bedroom. When out walked Sarah dressed in a classic black female business suit. Although, it looked straight out of the CIA standard work wear. He still couldn't believe how she could make any clothes look amazing. Hell, he thought to himself she could probably make a plastic bag look like it should be on the Catwalk of Paris or Milan.

"Honey…. Everything ok?" He asked with concerned voice.

"Yeah Chuck, everything's fine. I was just checking my appointments for today. You know we have the head of sales and distribution for Panasonic coming in today, if we can land the contract for all new releases of their products I think we could start turning a profit at the Buy More."

"Sarah… with you handling the contract negotiations, I can see them paying us to sell the merchandise. You can do anything."

He waited for her smile to show that she had heard and him, before clearing his throat and asking a big question,

"Can I drive today, I've never driven a Porsche before." The last part was said with a begging plea in his eyes.

"Sorry Chuck….. As much as I love you….I don't want you driving the Porsche, it's to dangerous for you."

Chuck turned picked up his bag placing over his head and headed towards the door, with his shoulders sunken and a pout on his face. Sarah closed the gap between them and put her arms around pulling his back towards her chest. Without moving she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Chuck… but I _will_ make it up to you later."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, he noticed his wife giving him a glorious smile and her version of the Bartowski eye brow dance.

"Come on Chuck were going to be late."

Grabbing his hand and interlinking their fingers together, they headed towards the Porsche.

* * *

><p>Buy More<p>

9.15am

As Chuck and Sarah walked in to the store hand in hand, Chuck began quickly scanning the sales floor, looking for the Jeff and Lester, knowing how annoyed Sarah was getting with their stalking antics, she had asked Chuck and Morgan to have words with them. Morgan quickly joined them at the front of the store.

"Sarah, it seems Jeff and Lester are intent on watching you. They're trying to learn your patterns and movements. So I have asked my fixer, to fix it." Morgan quickly clapped his hands twice and shouted "Michael." Within seconds Big Mike had appeared alongside Chuck, Sarah and Morgan. "Michael, I have a job for you… Please keep Jeff and Lester away from Sarah today. We have the Head of Panasonic coming in for a meeting with us…" gesturing towards himself and Sarah. "Can you see to it that they're either locked in the cage with the machines that need repairing or out of the store."

"For you Son… anything. Mrs Bartowski, I will do my best to ensure that you don't see those two dimwits at all today. Chuck it seems like you have a multi-day Server install in Beverly Hills. If that's all people….. I have a delicious Subway Breakfast sandwich calling my name in the break room. So if you will excuse me."

With that Big Mike had turned and was striding towards the back of the store, with that Morgan also took the hint that it was his time to leave as well.

"Chuck… Call me if you need anything, ok, I will come down and see you at lunchtime" Sarah stated in a whisper as they had not seen Jeff and Lester skulking around yet.

"Sarah… I'm just going to be downstairs, but a lunchtime does sound like fun, are we going to be eating or…are we…..going …to…..rechristen our store room." Chuck's grin and eyebrow dance were in full effect letting Sarah know what he had in mind. With that he gave her a quick kiss and left the store to get into the herder.

Sarah waited at the doors of the Buy More, waiting for Chuck to drive past.

As Chuck drove past the entrance to the store he noticed Sarah standing in the door way, waving and smiling as he drove away. Not concentrating on the road, he heard the horn of an oncoming car, which he just barely missed. Concentrate Chuck, he scolded. With that he was out of the Buy More Plaza parking lot, heading towards the rendezvous point with Casey at "Nosh" in Beverly Hills. This was where they were going to leave the Herder, until later that evening.

It had been uneventful twenty five minute journey from the Buy More to Santa Monica Boulevard. Just as Chuck pulled into the parking lot, he noticed Casey's Crown Vic, parked isolated on the outskirts of the Parking lot as it was now 9.40am. The parking lot seemed eerily quite considering it was Beverly Hills and early morning. Chuck got out of the Herder and headed towards the entrance of the diner. Chuck looked through the plate glass windows looking for his friend and colleague, he noticed him in the far corner, back against the wall and able to see in all necessary directions. Even now, Casey seemed like a stickler for military rules.

"Bartowski He said with more than a hint of anger and frustration in his voice. We said meet here for nine thirty… Not nine forty."

"Casey, chill out….. your going to give yourself on ulcer or something if you carry on." His voice extended in a teasing manner.

Which was just greeted with the usual I hate this job extended grunt.

Once Chuck had finished laughing at his friends displeasure, he noticed a delightful brunette waitress stood next to them.

"Can I take your order sir." She asked politely with a smile.

Chuck looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Yes Miss you can, I would like a skinny Latte please."

The server then turned to Casey, "Would you like a top up sir."

"That would be very kind, thank you Miss." The corners of Casey's mouth twitched, almost like he was trying to smile.

With that the waitress left their table to go and deal with several other customers that had entered her area for service.

Casey then turned to Chuck. "Your Servers arrived last night, Grimes and I managed to get them down into Castle without anyone noticing." All this was said just so the two men sitting at the table could hear. "They're exactly were you asked them to be placed in the server room, the terminal stands are all in place and ready for activation. The only thing to do is configure the servers, put the encryption and lockdown protocols into the system, and then I can start issuing the security passes."

"Good job Casey, that will make my life easier, as this is going to take at least two days to configure to anything like the standard we used to have with the government."

Which was replied to with the standard_ thanks _grunt.

"Chuck… about the apartment, I would like to know… does it come with any strings. I mean, I like Burbank, and with Alex and Kath around now….."

Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing….was this Colonel John Casey, talking about "Lady Feelings", he could clearly see Casey was having a hard time talking about this although he wanted to say so many sarcastic things to him, especially after the first three years of the Chuck and Sarah chronicles and the constant put downs and comments. He decided to be the bigger man.

"Casey, there is absolutely no strings attached with the apartment, you're a friend and a colleague, so Sarah and I want you close by…" With a small chuckle, Chuck decided to lighten the mood, "It does help though, that you have a small weapons cache, that could arm in a third world country in the apartment."

Which almost elicited another mouth twitch from the Colonel.

"All, you have to do, is sign the form Casey, hand it back to either me or Sarah, it will then be passed to our lawyer, who will then do the deed transfer into your name, then it will be yours, to do what you like with. Ok."

This just got another grunt of acknowledgement. With that Casey, pulled out the folded piece of paper handing it to Chuck. Casey had signed the form and it was now out of his hands.

Once Chuck, had finished his coffee he put a twenty on the table and said to Casey. "Casey, I've got servers to configure, so we need to be going."

* * *

><p>Buy More Plaza<p>

10.30am

Casey was just pulling in behind the Orange, Orange, so that no one they knew would see them exiting the Crown Vic. Chuck stood behind Casey, whilst he went through the security protocols and the rear entrance of the Orange, Orange, whilst Casey was busy doing his thing, Chuck was texting Sarah.

_"Back at the O,O. Just about to start on the servers. Casey has signed the apartment form. See you at 1. P.s. Did I tell you, I love you today? If not…. Bad me. I love you Sarah."_

Chuck was snapped out of his text message by Casey.

"Moron, you will see her soon, we've got work to do." Gone was Casey's demeanour from earlier, and back was the Colonel.

As they descended into Castle, Chuck, was merrily whistling away to himself, when he noticed it, and out came his inner nerd.

"Oooohhhh Wow…. I can't believe I'm this close….. to an actual DV98…. Freon cooled, reconfigurable 60 teraflop architecture with modules for cryptanalysis and video processing." Chuck was about to have a Nerdgasm over the hardware that stood in front of him. When a giant hand slapped him around the side of the head. "Casey…. What was that for." He asked rubbing his temple.

"The warranty doesn't cover, the mess your about to make over that." To which Casey chuckled as he was walking into the armoury.

Chuck then set to work on the configuration of the servers, not noticing the time fly by, he was in his own little Nerdvana. The speed which he was working was incredible, running firewall, virus database and operating system diagnostics, installing hybrid and mathematical encryption algorithms, port assignments and the data storage. His mind was nearly pulled out of his Nerdiverse, when he thought he could smell, the vanilla shampoo that Sarah always used, he tried to shake of the smell trying to compartmentalise it as his sense were playing tricks on him. He hadn't heard Sarah, when she had called his name three times as she came into Castle. Getting close up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of neck, pulling the chair back into her so she could feel his warmth.

"Hiiiii Yooooo." Was the only vaguely comprehensible thing to come out of his mouth for the next 10 seconds.

"Sa, Saa, Sarah, whhh…. What are you doing here. His heart rate, breathing and voice were all coming back into Chuck's normal zone.

"Chuck, it's One o'clock, didn't you get my messages." She said slightly concerned, but realising what he had been doing was not just his job but his hobby and passion.

"What message Sarah"

She pointed at his phone directly in front of him. The notification area showed 3 missed calls and 2 text messages. Chuck picked up his phone and was about to access his messages, when she removed it from his hand and put it back down at his workstation. She placed her hand in his, where he could feel her hands shaking.

"Chuck. She started of nervously, this was not like Sarah to be nervous about anything, but here she was about to drop a bomb on Chuck. "Chuck…. We, we did it Chuck, we've got it, we've got the contract from Panasonic." She was practically bouncing round Castle, like a child that had overdosed on sugar. "Chuck, it's a two year, multi million dollar contract, they provide us with the merchandise free of charge, we sell it and take a fifteen percent cut of the profit."

Chuck hadn't seen Sarah this happy since their wedding day, she had now just taken her next biggest hurdle towards a normal job, even though, the normal part was just a cover. "Sarah…..tonight, we will go out and celebrate." His voice was laced with love.

She retorted back at him, "Chuck, even though we have just signed our first major contract, with one of the world's biggest technology empires. We still have work to do here."

The realism of what she had just cut him like a knife through butter, she had put in all the hard work to gaining the trust of the company, meeting with their representatives and sealing the deal, but she refused to take any credit for this massive achievement. The greater good syndrome was back, why couldn't she drop the mask and façade and enjoy it.

"Sarah, I should be done here at around seven, which will leave me a free day tomorrow to deal with any minor niggles that may crop up in the system. If we go out tonight, nothing can go wrong." And as that last word tumbled from his mouth, he immediately, realised what he had said. He even remembered chastising Sarah, for the exact same sentence on the day of their wedding rehearsal dinner, which sent an icy cold shiver down his spine thinking about the events of that day. Trying to gloss over what he said. He noticed on the conference room table there were three Subway sandwiches and some cans of cola.

"Casey." Sarah shouted down the corridor at the back of Castle, near the holding cells.

"What is it Walker… I'm busy." His usual stern voice seemed even more angry than usual.

"There's a foot long Tunaroni with your name on, sat here."

Just the mention of the Tunaroni had Casey's stomach growling, it was that loud, that Sarah and Chuck heard it in the conference room. Which made the Bartowski's chuckle at the noise. By this time Casey had made his way to the conference room, pulled out a chair and slumped into it exhausted.

"What's up Casey….." Chuck enquired.

What's up…what's up…. How many display units do we need. I've just hooked up the fiftieth VDU, but their seems to be more appearing every time I look around."

"Casey, if you've hooked up fifty, then there are ten more units to go." Chuck's voice tried to convey that there weren't that many more to do. "Once the last one is up , why don't you take the afternoon off and go and play with your new sniper rifle. I knoooow you wanna do it….." Firing the make believe guns with his hands at Casey,

Casey just grunted, but it was one of his thinking about something pleasurable grunts. "An afternoon with out the moron and the idiot….oooohhh…..sounds like heaven." He whispered to himself.

With that the big man, finished off his foot long, jumped to his feet and almost began sprinting down the hallway to get the other monitors installed, so that he could go and play with his new toy. Chuck turned to his wife.

"Do you think someone's happy to be allowed out play with his new toy." Flicking his head a couple times in the direction that Casey left.

"Chuck, just make sure he scans the weapon out, do you realise how much that thing cost us. Although we should start making some money with the new electronics contract. We still have balance the books and report any damages to the insurance company, if he damages it." Sarah's voice was tinged with a slight amount of worry.

"Sarah, is everything ok." Concerned by her last statement.

"Chuck, we are spending so much money right now and getting nothing to show for it. We have this whole base, armoury and equipment here. If we don't get any missions soon, how are we going to pay for all this. The Buy More is just about breaking even each month and I don't want to worry about money all the time. I know we have the assets of Volkoff Industries and we haven't even been there to check out what equipment we have there."

"I know… Sarah, we need to get our own house in order first, before we start trying to clean up V.I. Why don't we set it up next week we will get the plane ready for it's maiden voyage. He was trying to be a diplomat and the voice of reason at the same time. "Honey… we knew it was going to be hard setting up Carmichael Industries and if you think about it we even gave Ellie and Devon a metaphorical blank cheque for the medical equipment. We _will_ make this work Sarah _Trust Me…._" He made sure he was looking into her eyes saying the last part so that she could see the conviction in his eyes.

Before Sarah could say anything, her phone vibrated on the table in front of her. It was Morgan informing her that her 2.15 appointment had arrived. She quickly finished her sandwich, placing all the rubbish in the trash can. Picking up her bag and phone from the table, she quickly went round to Chuck, hugged him tightly and kissed him, before making her way back to the Buy More.

"Sarah, if we can't go out tonight, how about I cook my Chicken Pepperoni. We can have it down here while I finish off the install."

"Sounds great Chuck, see you later." And then she was gone.

Chuck quickly text Morgan with a shopping list for the Chicken Pepperoni and a special request for a 2002 Cristal Vintage that Sarah likes. Chuck quickly got a message back from his best man, stating that he didn't have sufficient funds to make that purchase. A quick message back told the Bearded One to meet him in Castle and he would give him the money.

* * *

><p>Castle<p>

6.50pm

Chuck had setup a nice romantic table layout on the conference room table, if Sarah, wasn't going to celebrate by letting him take her out for a meal, then he would bring the meal to her. With that he heard the airlock door open….In walked the incredible, Mrs Sarah Bartowski, every time she walks into the same room, he still gasps at her beauty. Not just her incredibly beautiful frame, but her incredibly beautiful personality as well.

Making her way down to the table, she noticed the lengths _her _Chuck had gone to, to make this dinner special. Even though they were both still in the clothes that they had been wearing all day, she could see the love in his eyes for her. He always made her feel special, whether it was with his words, his actions or just a hug or a kiss, she always felt special when she was around him. She immediately enveloped him with a hug and a passionate kiss, not only had been working all day, he had found time to cook her meal.

"Mademoiselle, would you care to sit….. He said in a mock French accent, continuing with the accent he said, dinner will be served in ten minutes."

This made Sarah chuckle, he was sounding like a cross between Gérard Depardieu and Inspector Clouseau,

Chuck poured her a glass of the Cristal Champagne from the ice bucket on the stand next to the table and a glass for himself.

"Before we eat Sarah, I want to propose a toast… To your brilliant work on securing our first major technology partner." The pride he had said this with made her emotions well up in side her, so much so she could feel the pools of water gathering in the corners of her eyes, and the last part pushed her over the edge. "Sarah… I love you."

With this Chuck served the meal, where they both sat talking about all that had happened to them between lunchtime and now. There was a happy contentedness about the pair of them, they were happily talking about random things that they could think of. There was not awkward silences that usually punctuated their early relationship, not knowing what to say to each other, there was now a synergy between them. Even if they did sit in silence, they could tell what each one was thinking by just looking into each others eyes. Once they had finished their meal, Sarah cleared away the plates into the kitchen placing them in the dishwasher. When she called out.

"Chuck, how long do you think it will take to finish the diagnostics." She asked as she was now getting tired and they both knew that they still had to pick up the herder from Beverly Hills.

"It's in phase three now Sarah, so it shouldn't take more than half an hour." With that he heard an error ping from one of the diagnostics that were being completed on the storage system.

"What was that Sarah asked." As even she knew that sort of ping was not a good sign.

"Don't worry honey….it's just a loose connection with one of the connector inside the server, could you hand me my bag from over there." He said pointing over to another workstation, where his messenger bag was sat.

Sarah passed him his bag. Chuck pulled open his bag and pulled out his toolkit, he noticed a metallic item in the second pocket of his bag, so he pulled it out, it was a laptop hard drive, he couldn't remember putting it in there, but he would check to see what was on there. Chuck had reconnected the cable to the storage system and started the diagnostic from the start of phase three again. Whilst this was running, he began connecting the drive to via usb to a free port on his workstation.

The next thing Chuck, knew, all the warning alarms had immediately fired up, each area in Castle had gone into lockdown and all but his screen had gone blank. It was if the whole control system had been taken over by a virus. All communications had been severed, he double and triple checked his phone, but couldn't get anything because this had gone into lockdown as well. All the phones with the subnets had been taken as well. Chuck was frantically, trying to access the system. When on all the monitors came the message…. "_RUNNING SECURITY PROTOCOL 9 BETA"_ with a progress bar at the bottom and a slow counting percentage value.

Sarah managed to get Chuck's attention, by screaming at the top of her voice at him. "Chuck….. what the hell is going on."

"Sa, Sarah, I've got no idea." He was panicking, here he was back to Chuck Bartowski, pre Intersect. "I….I connected that hard drive and then everything went haywire. Sarah, I….I'm freaking out here."

Sarah could see how much he was panicking, as usual, out came Agent Walker, Intersect Handler, she knew how to calm him down, however she had become a little rusty since he had become an Agent, he had learned how to compartmentalise it all. "Chuck… take a step away from the system, it seems your locked out at the moment. Is there a backdoor into the system Chuck." She asked trying to pull him back into a rational state of thinking.

"Sarah, the only way to get into the backdoor is from the machine itself, and neither of us can get to it." Chuck was worrying even more as the progress bar was getting into the high eighty percent range.

Whilst the progress bar continued it's way up to the one hundred percent mark, Chuck walked over to the door where Sarah was standing the other side of, he lent against it hand on the glass and slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. Chuck had resigned himself to the inevitable that something bad was about to happen.

"Chuck, it's ok…If it's a virus, then we can sort it out just let it run its course. We can't do anything back here until it's done what it needs to do. At least the servers have no information on them. We can always replace any damaged parts, its not the end of the world Chuck." All this was said in a very quiet tone to try and calm him down.

"Sarah, I have failed you again…" He said with a whimper.

"Chuck…." She was trying to pull him out of his self pity. This time she said it a lot more forcefully. "CHUCK. Look at the screens."

He took a look up at the screen, rubbed his eyes and tried to do a double take. All that was displayed on the screen was a text box and a simple message.

1 or 11?

* * *

><p>Just to let you know, I am not affiliated with the Electronics Company mentioned in this Chapter. Its just I have bought one of their Television Sets, so used them as inspiration.<p>

Any reviews gratefully received even if they are bad review. Thanks to all the people who have constructively helped with the reviews.

Lardy


	4. Chapter 4

Well Here is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. There will be some action soon.

I own nothing of Chuck, apart from the Blu Rays for Seasons 1-4. Also I have nothing to do with Panasonic apart from a Purchase of a TV Set last week.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Castle<p>

8.00pm

After looking at the screen for a second and third time, Chuck realised where the hard drive had come from. It was the one Devon removed from the Orion laptop. Chuck was thinking how was this possible, how did Ellie work on the Agent X files when the hard drive was removed? The only plausible idea he could come up with was that this was a back up drive or part of a raid array in the laptop. The only way he could find out what was on their would be to enter the commands. Could it be another reflash for an intersect? Could it just be… he was pulled out of his thoughts with the knocking on the bullet proof glass. He turned to see Sarah, looking directly at him.

"Chuck… what is this where did you get." Her voice showed some real concern for the mental state that Chuck was in, was he going re-intersect himself?

"Sarah, do you remember that night a couple of months back, after the Damien incident."

"Yes Chuck, but what has this got to do with that night."

"Well, you remember walking back to the apartment we met up with Devon, you and Casey carried on into the apartment. Devon handed me what I thought was the hard drive from Dad's computer, I placed it into my bag, but I haven't used that bag since that day, and when we knew Ellie was still using the computer, I thought it was just a blank drive."

"Chuck, if it is another intersect upload….do you…..I mean, do you want to be the intersect again." She was hoping that Chuck would always now be intersect free, but here it was like a bad penny, it had returned to cause problems again for Chuck.

"Sarah…..well…..I….um….we have never discussed what would happen if we found another device for intersect uploads. What would you want me to do? I think we should discuss this together, as it doesn't only affect me, but now you as well. If…..if you don't want me to upload it again, I won't." His voice was unemotional to show that he wanted her for either approval or disapproval before continuing with any course of action.

"Chuck, I'm glad that you want to ask for my approval, but it's not for me to decide, that should be your choice, but remember I will back which ever choice you make." She gave him a smile.

"Well, we need to see what is on her first, so Sarah, I'm going to enter the password and see what happens, Sarah, you will need close your eyes now just in case it is a full intersect upload."

Chuck walked over to the keyboard and entered into the text box _Aces, Charles_. He waited to see what would come up, if it was like the last time it would come up with _Hello Son. Press Enter to Begin._ Looking down at the screen, another text box had appeared, this time it had _What are you Son?_ Chuck then thought about the answer, he was just about to enter in the text, when Sarah called to him.

"Chuck…what's going on." She was concerned that he had said anything for a minute and with her eyes shut it made her feel vulnerable.

"Sarah, there is a second password box, so keep, your eyes closed."

His concern for her made her smile, here he was maybe for the fourth time going to upload the intersect again and he was more concerned about her welfare than his own. He then entered into the text box, even though he was no longer the intersect, he entered that. But the text box, didn't move and no other prompts came up.

"Why haven't you changed." Chuck muttered to himself. "So its not the Intersect, what would you want me to put in their Dad." Chuck was trying to analyse the prompt, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his father's last words to him _I'm Special_. He was about to hit the return key and steeled himself, for the onslaught, that was the intersect upload. He hit enter. All the lights in Castle came back to normal lighting all the screens went blank and the safety doors all opened. It was as if the program was controlling Castle.

Sarah quickly walked into Chuck and pulled him in for a kiss when they both pulled back from the kiss, Sarah asked "Chuck, do you have the intersect again."

To which he just shook his head and said "No."

Before she could get the next question out, the monitors all around Castle, started coding like something out of the Matrix, all though this wasn't matrix coding, this was Orion coding. The coding faded out, and showed his father on the screen. Both Sarah and Chuck could only stand and stare in amazement. As the video message started playing.

_"Hello Charles, if you are seeing this video…then something has gone wrong with my computer and I'm dead. The laptop that Ellie has is also a security check for my equipment and research labs. It seems as though the Cabin and your birth home are not responding to the pings that are being sent out. Which is why the Protocol 9B is running. I know what your thinking Charles, what is a Protocol 9B…The 9B, is so my last storage facility is placed into Lockdown. You will need to take it out lockdown son. The storage facility is located at your Grandma and Grandpa Gunter's house in Maryland. Chuck it's the same coding to get into that basement as at home._

_Also Charles, you have done a good job with the security protocols here, but there are some holes, this program will list these once this video finishes playing. It will also give you an AES Encryption level of 2-megabit encryption if you wish to use them. All this will be explained to you when you have gone to your grandparents house. What you will find their son is all of my work. My patents, my prototypes and backups of everything I have ever made, tested or built._

_I love you son. I hope you and your sister are happy._

With that the screen went blank…and then the Carmichael Industries Logos appeared on all the screens, as they had been before any of this happened. Chuck and Sarah couldn't believe what had just happened, they just looked at each other dumbfounded. Before either of them could get out any sort of question about what had happened, they heard the door from the Orange, Orange opening, to find the Colonel and the Intersect coming into Castle.

"Guys, what happened, one minute I was sat with the Colonel and next thing we know our mobiles were flashing that Castle was in Lockdown, we have been trying to get in here for the last ten minutes." Morgan's voice was almost an octave higher than usual.

"Morgan…..little buddy, it was my Dad." Chuck was still trying to process the video.

"Chuck, not to rain on your parade, but your Dad has been dead for over a year now." Casey said not seeing the bewildered look in both Sarah's & Chuck's eyes.

"Casey, you don't think I know that, I was there when Shaw killed him." The anger in Chuck's voice was evident.

"Chuck…...just tell Casey what happened."

The soothing voice, accompanied by the arm rubbing by his wife, was now bringing Chuck back to his usual state of mind. Although, he was still in a state of shock, his father had another base and it was located at his Grandparents house. Chuck was just running on autopilot at this time, he accessed the hard drive again, and found the video file on it and replayed the whole message from his father.

Once the video had played again this time for Morgan and Casey's benefit. Casey could only say was a grunted. "Wow…"

Now that Chuck had processed everything, he turned to Sarah, "Honey…..you know you've been looking for an excuse to fly the Gulfstream….how do you fancy a trip to Salisbury Ocean City Regional Airport tomorrow." He asked quite happily. "I should let Mom & Ellie know we are going to Grandma's and Grandpa's." He was bouncing around again in his little world, with that he fired of the text messages to Ellie and his Mom. Saying that he would talk to them when he got back to the apartment.

"Chuck….we need to go home and get some sleep if we are going to be flying tomorrow, I just need to file the flight plan and organise with the ground staff at Bob Hope to prepare the Aircraft." Sarah was already planning everything for the morning, she called the people who were looking after the aircraft to ensure the aircraft would be fuelled and ready to fly as soon as they got to the Apron. "Casey, fancy co-piloting for me tomorrow." She asked happily, as she was going to play with her new toy. She had seen the happy expression on his face, when he was playing with the tactical equipment.

"Sure thing Walker." He said with a happy grunt. "As long as I can Captain on the way back from there."

"Tell you what Casey…were going to combine this trip, with going to Russia. We still haven't been to the Volkoff Facility in Moscow yet. So if you fancy taking the first leg of that trip, I have no problems with you Captaining that route."

Her nod to Casey made him turn around and grunt a disgusted grunt. "Whatever Walker….As long as we don't all have to hear you two _at_ it up there."

"Don't worry Casey; we made sure that bedroom compartment was sound proofed, so you wouldn't have to hear us." She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

This quickly elicited the Colonel to turn 360 degrees and grabbing Morgan's collar and start to drag him back up the stairs out of Castle. "Come on Grimes, were leaving."

All that had gone on in the last five minutes, the interaction between Casey and Sarah had bypassed Chuck, as he was busy updating the system with his father's encryption protocols and security measures. His father always made sure he was two steps ahead of the government with regards to technology and with what he was seeing on the hard drive, it was amazing. Chuck just wanted to delve deeper and deeper into the programming, looking at each individual line of coding. He was just about to start on the second paragraph of coding when he felt a warm breath on his ear. Then a pair of lips on neck. He turned to see the golden blonde hair that was draped over his shoulder as his beautiful wife looked over his shoulder.

"Chuck…before you get too engrossed in that." She said pointing at the screen. "We need to go and pick the herder up from Beverly Hills, and then we need to get home to discuss this with your Mom and Ellie to see if they want to come with us, we also need to go to Moscow to check out the Volkoff Facility to check out everything we have there."

"You're right Sarah….as per usual." He said with a smile. "Just let me grab one of the laptops, and the drive. I want to see how my Dad created this encryption, by what I have seen it's amazing."

"Okay Chuck, five minutes…..I will be upstairs in waiting for you in the car." With that she kissed him again on the lips and walked out of Castle to go and warm the Porsche up.

Chuck appeared in the Car within the five minutes that he was given, he knew better to leave Sarah for a longer than allotted time especially when she was about to drive a good distance, as he knew he would be holding on for dear life, when she was racing through traffic on the freeway. He made sure he was buckled in ready for warp speed. What she did next surprised him no end. She actually pulled away from the Buy More Plaza at a respectable speed, heck, she wasn't even exceeding five thousand rpm on the highway.

"Sarah… why are we going so slow." He asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice.

"Well Chuck….all new cars have to have a running in procedure. This procedure is there to protect the engine and to ensure that it's not damaged in its early life. A lot of cars you have to keep it below a certain speed and engine rpm, so that's what I'm doing. I can't go breaking the second best present I have ever been given." She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his entwining their fingers together.

They just sat in silence all the way to Beverly Hills, after this statement. They arrived next to the herder, just as he was getting himself out of the Porsche he asked. "Sarah….what was your greatest present."

She replied in a flat tone. "Chuck….you were my greatest gift."

His face was in utter shock, then it changed from shock, to his goofy grin and then to the Bartowski smile that was reserved, just for her. She reciprocated the smile.

"Chuck…. Come on it's getting late and we have to get things sorted. I will see you back at home." With that, she pulled away from the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Casa Bartowski<p>

9.45pm

Chuck arrived at the back of the apartment complex. Parking alongside Sarah's Porsche and Casey's Crown Vic. He sent of another text message to his Mom and Ellie, but also the other two members of the CAT Squad and one to Casey and Morgan, to meet them in the apartment.

One by one the other members of the team appeared at Chuck's door, some knocking and others not. Each one was welcomed and offered a drink. They were all sat around the table, waiting for someone to speak.

"I bet most of you are wondering why I asked you here." Chuck started. "I need you all to watch this video first, and then I will try to answer all the questions I can." With that, Chuck started the video clip up and let it play.

Once the video finished everyone except for Morgan, Casey and Sarah began asking questions. Chuck put up his hand to try to gain some order to the proceedings.

"Ellie, your question first." Chuck said.

"Chuck, where did you get that video." She asked curiously.

"Well Sis…you know when you were working on Dad's computer, the drive you took out of it seems, as though that was a back up drive of all the work and Agent X files, with a few other items embedded into the drive. One of those being that video, it seems Dad was even more paranoid than we expected." His voice was level and reassuring.

"Mom, we will be going to Grandma's and Grandpa Gunter's tomorrow, the only trouble is, neither Ellie or I remember where it is after the airport, so we need you to come along and show us where it is, is that possible."

"Yes Chuck, I will come along. Just remember that, that house has been used since your Grandparents passed away." Mary's voice was a little remorseful; she hadn't been back to her parents house since then.

Chuck instantly knew his mother was getting upset; this would be the first time she would have been to her child home since before he was five. So he went up behind her and placed his hands or her shoulders giving them a quick squeeze.

"Mom, don't worry I will be there with you."

Mary just nodded, unable to say anything as she had a lump in her throat. And unshed tears in her eyes.

"Chuck…." Ellie was the next again to speak up. "Devon and I have some leave time coming up, do you want us to come as well."

"That's up to you sis, if you could get the time off that would be great, the only trouble is we are going to combine this trip to Salisbury, with a trip to Moscow as well as we need to get things sorted over there as well. We could be away for up to ten days."

"Devon, are you ok with this." Ellie asked

"Sure thing Babe, just make sure its ok with the Hospital."

Ellie quickly exited the apartment to make a phone call to a few colleague and then to the hospital.

Sarah was the next to speak, "Carina, Zondra…. How do you fancy a trip to Moscow on a private jet, all expenses paid?"

"Sarah, why do you need us?" Asked Carina.

"Well Carina…..there maybe some intelligence there that the US Government doesn't have. We transferred all of the Volkoff database to the CIA/NSA, but that was six months ago, if there is anything interesting to your agencies, we will give you all the intelligence that VI has to use as you want." Sarah said with a smile and a nod to her two oldest friends.

Zondra gave a quick nod to the redhead sat next to her. "So when do we leave Walker." Realising her faux pas, "Sorry Sarah, It's just going to take us all a bit of time to call you by Bartowski."

"Well the flight plan is filed and scheduled take off time is at 9.30am tomorrow, so you will need to be there for at least 9am. So I hope you girls haven't unpacked yet." Sarah was starting in a playful tone. Although, looking over at Chuck, she could see he was yawning, so she started to wrap things up. If there are no other questions.

"Mrs B." Morgan started. "What about the Buy More."

"Well Morgan, you are still the Manager of the Store, you will need to work out cover stories for yourself, Casey and Chuck, is that going to be a problem." She asked with a slight tinge of frustration in her voice.

"Ok, I will call Big Mike, when I get back to the apartment and let him know he is covering the store for the next week or so. Casey, I will roster you on training courses at Buy More Corporate, Chuck you will be on an overseas install, and I will be at Buy More Corporate for meetings with the owners after the new contract was signed today. There is that good enough cover story Mrs B."

"Sounds good to me little buddy." Chuck interjected before Sarah could say something sarcastic.

Casey looked at Sarah, "Contract, what Contract."

"The Burbank Buy More, has now become the main distributor of Panasonic Electronics, it's a multi year, multi million dollar contract." Sarah's eyes lit up when she was telling the story of the great work that had been done to ensure at least one decent income would be coming into the Buy More.

"Is there anything else Sarah." Carina asked, "If we have to be up early, we will need to get our beauty sleep." She said with a smirk. "Come on Zondra, we will see everyone tomorrow." With that, she got up and walked behind Chuck pinching his butt and letting out a little giggle.

"CARINA…..what have I told you." Sarah reacted angrily to what she had just seen.

"Relax Sarah, I only do it to wind you up…..and it seems you bite so easily these days." Her mischievous nature was coming to the fore again.

Sarah's growl towards her friend, even made Casey look round to see who had made that growl.

"Come on Moron, time to go, you have still got to call Big Mike." Casey said in usual gruff manner.

Just as Carina, Zondra, Casey and Morgan were exiting the apartment Ellie was about to re-enter, Ellie gave her usual Ellie bear hugs to everybody, even Casey we didn't even flinch, although this is the only person that could get away with hugging him.

Once Ellie got back to the table and sat down, she started to speak to Devon. "Babe, the hospital is fine with us taking a few days off, I have spoken to several of the Doctors and altered shifts with them, so, you will probably get an email in a few hours with our new rotas for the next month, is that ok?"

"Sure thing babe, were going to your grandparents and then Moscow…That's so awesome." In his usual Captain Awesome voice.

"Chuck, what time do we need to leave tomorrow?" Ellie asked.

"Sarah says you need to be there for 9am at the latest. Sarah and I will probably be there for around 8 as she will need to check all the pre flight stuff that she needs to do as Captain."

"Sorry bro what was that. I just heard you say Captain."

"Don't worry Devon; it's just that Sarah will be flying the plane tomorrow so she gets to be called Captain." He said with a smile on his face for his wife.

"Sarah, can you fly a plane?" Ellie asked with curiosity and trepidation in equal measure.

"Ellie, I am a trained airline pilot. My last flight was a 747 and the one before that was C17, so I think I handle our little Gulfstream." She said with a little giggle at the end.

This left Ellie, almost speechless; she had just been told something she never knew about her sister in law, which put the blonde in a new light. Even the original Captain, Captain Awesome was just looking at her with amazement.

"Dude, that's awesome." putting his hand up to high five his sister in law. "Well, we better get this little one down for a few hours if she's going to take her first plane ride tomorrow." As always, the smile and ever-jovial demeanour emanated from Devon.

As all three of the Woodcomb family, rose and exited the apartment, saying their goodbyes. It just left Mary, Chuck and Sarah.

"Mom, do you want to talk about what happened between you and your parents." Chuck asked his mother not knowing what her reaction would be.

"No, Chuck, I'm fine…I'm going to go back to the apartment to pack and get everything ready for what I need." With that she got up gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then went over to Sarah and gave her a hug. "Right, I will see you guys tomorrow." As she closed the door to the apartment.

"Chuck, what was all that about with your mom?"

"Sarah, I'm not really to sure. I think mom and Grandpa had a falling out over something. However, they never managed to patch up their differences. So when Grandpa died, it left mom feeling guilty that she never spoke to him to try and resolve this issue." Chuck's voice was tinged with sadness.

Sarah could see he was getting upset, thinking of the family feud, she was also reminded of her own feud with her mother.

"Chuck…I know how she feels. I know how I feel about my mom and I know much of a messed up situation it is."

"Well why don't you do something about it Sarah?" As per usual Chuck was trying to help but ended up putting his foot in it.

"Chuck…it's complicated."

When Sarah usually said something was complicated, it was best to leave it alone and not to push her for details. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Chuck, it's been along day…and it's going to be a long day tomorrow. Let's go to bed." She said exhaustedly.

With that, they both used the bathroom in their usual routine. Chuck went to get the water from the fridge and Sarah opened up the sheets. As she got in, she lent on her hand watching the door, waiting for Chuck to come back. A minute or two later he appeared in the doorway.

"Sparkling or Still?" He asked waving the two bottles at her.

"Still…please Chuck." She said with a yawn.

He handed her the bottle, and then got into bed. Within seconds of him getting into bed, she was laying in her favourite position.

"I love you Sarah." Chuck said with conviction and kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Chuck."

* * *

><p>This Chapter took me a lot longer to write. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think of this Chapter. Even if you think it was rubbish.<p>

Anyway until the Next Chapter.

Lardy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Or Make any money from this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Bartowski<strong>

**6.45am**

The alarm on Chuck's phone started to go off with the usual phone style, slowly; he began to wake from his slumber, hooking his free arm over onto the shelves behind him. Searching for his phone, he managed to grab hold of the phone and turn off the alarm. Once he found out what time it was he sighed and said in his head to himself five more minute, he then began to close his eyes again. When he realised there was a small petite hand drawing circles on his stomach, he looked down to see those amazing blue eyes looking back at him…even now he was still in shock at how weak at the knees he would go by just looking into them. It was just lucky he was lying in bed and those said knees didn't have to hold his body weight up.

"Morning baby." He said, stroking a few stray strands of hair away from the side of her face so he could fully see into her eyes.

"Morning Chu-ck." She said groggily as she was still trying to shake off the last remnants of her slumber.

"Time to get up, we have a lot to do today….Captain Bartowski." He was smiling at what he just said.

"Awwwww Chuck, Can't we just have the day off and stay were we are." She asked in very unhappy way.

He then realised that almost everybody part of both of them were entwined together. It was almost like Sarah didn't want to let go of him during the night.

"Come on Sarah, you go and get ready and I will make breakfast." He said trying to make her get up, but didn't realise his fingers playing with her hair was keeping her there. "Just think Sarah…you get to play with your aircraft today."

"Chu-ck." She drawled out. "I don't want to get up." She was starting to sound like a spoilt school child not getting her own way.

As she was going on, she hadn't realised that Chuck had managed to extract his leg from hers, and was just about to take matters into his own hands. When she started to roll away, he then got up and got out of bed, to which was greeted by a loud clearing of her throat. He turned back towards her and noticed the beckoning and tapping on the cheek. Which he duly obliged a quick peck on the cheek.

"Baby…Cereal or Pancakes." He asked, as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes please." She called out going into the bathroom.

With that he set about making the pancakes, he laid the table and made sure everything was there, maple syrup, extra fruit, orange juice and coffee. The pancakes were nearly ready as he heard Sarah exit the bathroom and head back towards the bedroom. He knew as he would be dishing them out she would be coming down the hall way towards the table. As he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sit." He said in a commanding tone, pointing at the chair.

He was being his usual goofy self, placing a towel over one arm and heading towards her with the plate of pancakes covered over by an aluminium dome.

"Voila... mademoiselle, your breakfast is served."

This got a little giggle from Sarah and a playful slap on the arm once he had placed her breakfast in front of her.

"Thank You." She said with her reserved for him only smile.

He quickly finished his bowl of cereal as he knew he had to get ready quickly, still being spy trained they had their travel cases packed. As he got up he kissed Sarah on the top of the head.

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

With that he was already down the hall way and into the bathroom. Whilst she was still savouring the flavours of her last pancake. Taking a minute, she quickly and efficiently cleared the table of her plate the left over fruit and orange juice, putting the plate in the sink and the fruit and the orange juice back in the refrigerator. She quickly washed her plate, Chuck's bowl and the two glasses and placed them on the drainer. When she heard Chuck and his converse come padding down the hall way, she came out of the kitchen grabbed onto his T-Shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He could still taste the sweetness of the maple syrup on her lips. When they pulled away from their kiss a little breathless, but both happy.

"Good morning to you." He said.

"Right Chuck, we have to get to the airport as I have a mountain of checks to do before even starting the engines." She was now in Captain Mode.

"Okay then…let's go, can't have the Captain being late now, can we." His tone and playfulness elicited another slap on the arm. "Have we got everything." He said as they were making their way to the door.

Just as Sarah opened the door a big burly man stood about to knock, which stopped her from moving any further forward.

"Casey, what's up?" Sarah asked.

"I've got to go to Castle; I need to sort the inventory list for the items being taken on board the aircraft."

She already knew what that meant; he had to get clearance from his friends in the Federal Aviation Authority and the local Civil Aviation Authority, to take the weapons through customs with the minimal of fuss and attention being drawn to them.

"Ok Casey, no problems, I will need you their by 8.45am to pre flight check with me."

"No problems Walker." He grunted and then was trudging back towards his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Colonel<strong>

**7.30am**

The Colonel opened the door to his apartment, when he saw the bearded gnome was not in the kitchen or living room, he shouted.

"Grimes, if you're not down here in two min…." Casey didn't even have time to finish his sentence.

"Coming….Casey." His voice was a little meek as he was hopping down the stairs on one foot as he tried to get his other sneaker on.

"Come on moron… we have to get to Castle, I have things to do before we leave. Grab those bags and take them to the Vic." Throwing the keys to Morgan. "Don't touch anything, you remember what happened the last time you had my car." A grunt of distain emanated from the Colonel.

Once Morgan was wheeling their cases towards the car, Casey headed towards the Woodcomb abode and knocked on the door. The Captain answered the door, shirtless as usual.

"Hey John…. What's up Bro." In his usual perky frat boy self.

"Me and the Bearded Gnome are on our way to Castle to pick up some equipment, Chuck and Sarah are already on their way" He said in his usual monotone style. "Can you bring Mary, Carina and Zondra with you?"

"Sure thing Bro." Devon was just about to hold up a hand for a high five, but realised what would happen if he did and just shuddered at the thought.

"Thanks." Was the only audible thing that came out of Casey's mouth, as he turned to see Carina, sat on the balcony with her feet up on the rail.

"Carina…"

"Yes Johnny." She said with her usual sarcastic tone she reserved for him.

"Devon and Ellie will take you and Zondra to the airport."

"Thanks Johnny." She said with a smile at him.

"Ggggrrrr."

His audible grunt had Carina in hysterics; she could still wind him up better than anyone, which she knew was always a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Woodcomb<strong>

**7:40am**

"Devon…who was that." Ellie called down from their daughter's room.

"It was Casey; he was asking if we would take Carina and Zondra to the airport with us, as Chuck and Sarah are already on their way there and John had to stop at Castle."

"Devon, will we have enough room for everyone and their luggage." She asked inquisitively.

"Sure babe, it's a Toyota Sienna, Seven seats and the safest car in its class." He recited the advertisement almost word for word, as if he was doing the voice over for the vehicle.

Ellie was now at the top of the stairs with baby Clara in her arms.

"Can you finish getting her ready, so I can finish getting ready?" Ellie said to her husband

"Sure thing babe…come here little babe." Cradling his daughter after Ellie had handed her off to him.

Just as the Captain was putting his daughter down in her carry chair, there was knock at the door.

"Little Babe, this is so not awesome." He said to his daughter, which got a little gurgle out of her as she seemed to agree.

Wandering over to the door, he looked through the privacy hole and saw Mary stood side on to the door and scanning the area around her. Seeing everything around her was ok Devon opened the door, his usual beaming smile to see his Mother In Law.

"Good Morning Mary." He said politely.

"Good Morning Devon." Noticing her granddaughter in his arms and him only being semi dressed. "Seems like I came at the right time." She said with a smile and taking her granddaughter off her father, which got an excited gurgle back from Baby Clara. "Devon go and get ready I will sort this little madam out."

With that Devon had turned and high tailed it up the stairs missing out every other stair in the process. The Woodcomb house was becoming more like Union Station than an apartment, as there was another knock on the door. Mary, the spy that she was made sure her granddaughter was strapped into her car chair and put slightly out of sight to anyone apart from her. She checked the privacy hole to see a Brunette and Redhead standing in the doorway waiting for a reply. Mary opened the door and greeted the two girls.

"Put your bags by mine girls." She said politely as they had only met recently and they were still wary about the situation.

Zondra made a bee line straight for Clara, making the usual noises that adults do around a new born baby, which received a stunned look from Carina.

"Zondra, don't tell me you're going soft like Walker." She said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Shut it you, just because I'm not _scared_around babies doesn't mean I'm not going to say hello to this little one." As she started tickling little Clara's cheek.

Whilst all the jibes and teasing had gone on they hadn't noticed that Ellie and Devon had come back into the living room.

"Seems like quite a party." Devon said which brought everyone's attention back to him.

Ellie went round the people individually giving them all a bone crunching bear hug, which she was now famous for doing.

"Everyone set to go?" Asked Mary.

Everyone responded in the affirmative including little Clara or what seemed to be her responding, which made everyone in the room chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle<strong>

**8.05am**

Casey and Morgan entered into Castle, all seemed as it should be. Casey was looking around the main room underneath the Stairs from the Orange, Orange when he turned to Morgan.

"Grimes…..here is a list of equipment we need. Scan the barcodes on the machine and place them in the travel boxes….Carefully Grimes." His annoyance was already in evidence.

Casey wandered down to one of the terminals and typed in a few commands and waited. It didn't take long for the sign he had seen for the last four and a bit years to appear again.

"Colonel what can I do for you today." There she was, she hadn't changed a bit in the four months that he hadn't heard from her.

"General, we would like to request a favour." He asked whilst all the time standing to attention. "We…I would like to request an NSA Clearance Pass for Bob Hope Airport Ma'am."

"Col..John, what is this about." She said softening her demeanour towards him.

"General, I have reason to believe that Decker and the CIA may have reason to put out a kill order on Bartowski and Walker." He said in the same way as every other mission briefing and debriefing he had, had with the General in the past four years.

"John, you no longer work for me." She said with sadness in her voice, as she still wished she had her 3 best agents and the half one that was Morgan Grimes.

"General, all I'm asking for is for the FAA, CAA and local police to turn a blind eye to the weapons we will have on board the Carmichael Industries Aircraft."

With that Morgan entered into the main room in Castle, looking at the Colonel and then nearly falling over at the quadruple take he did on the monitor in front of him.

"G-G-G-General." He managed to stutter out.

"Mr. Grimes." Was the short curt answer he received.

"Very well John, I know time is of the essence, I will see what I can do, and you will receive my answer in ten minutes." The screen went blank.

"C-C-C-Casey." Morgan again stuttered out, but this time was more afraid for his life, especially if Chuck and Sarah found out. "Wh-What's going on."

"Well, Grimes." He said in his most menacing tone and lowering his face towards the bearded one. "To be able to take that sort of Weapons Cache through and airport would require, high level security clearance, which only General's and higher can authorise."

"Do Chuck and Sarah know about this is." He asked quietly.

"Yes moron, they do." To which he promptly went over to another computer and checked the correct weapons had been scanned into the system and the authorisation codes had been processed, so that the exits from Castle wouldn't Lockdown when detecting armourments had left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Bob Hope Airport<strong>

**8.10am**

Sarah and Chuck had just pulled into the car park of the private hangar at Bob Hope Airport, this was the first time that they would see the aircraft. All they had to do was clear the police checks, which would have been usually very easy as they flashed their CIA badges, but they no longer had the anonymity that the CIA afforded them. So they placed all their belongings in to a plastic box and slid it into the X-Ray Scanner. One by one they were called through by the two police officers. The one Police officer asked.

"Sir, Madam, can we ask what business you have here today." In the usual Police manner.

"We are here to take our new aircraft out for it's first flight." Sarah said brightly with a huge smile on her face.

"Will there be anymore persons arriving with your party Mr…..." The Police officer asked.

"Carmichael and Mrs Carmichael, and yes, there will be…." Chuck trying to remember everyone "There will be another seven and a baby." Chuck replied.

Ok Mr & Mrs Carmichael, I will note it down here that you have several other people attending you're party, have a nice flight." The Police officer said politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle<strong>

**8.15am**

There it was, the prompt beep that usually signalled that the General was available for her conference call. Casey walked up to the workstation and allowed the conference call to begin.

"Colonel, I have re-instated you to the NSA Database. As of now you work for me again." She said in her usual General Beckman tone. "Although, this means you would need to be ready if I needed to reassign you, although Colonel, I will make sure you will stay in your current position. Your previous NSA Card has been reinstated which means you have full access to all NSA facilities and equipment, and John." this time was the softer side of Beckman that they had seen when she helped them against Decker, "Keep them both safe." With that the screen went blank again.

Casey was stunned; he had never seen the General, like that. She almost showed human feelings towards the team, which would only be natural; anyone that came into contact with either of the Bartowski siblings would soon be turned into caring, sharing people. It had happened to him to an extent, but it had pushed Walker in completely the other direction to what she started out as. Although buried deep inside, there still lurked Langston Graham's Wild Card Enforcer, she was now a softer caring person when she was around him. He almost made himself sick thinking about this.

"Lady Feelings, Uggh." He grunted, to get himself back to normality. "Grimes, get moving otherwise Walker's going to have both our arses on a plate, even if you are the Intersect."

"Aye, Aye Captain." The little bearded gnome said with a salute.

"Moron." Casey said as he picked up the weapons and headed back towards the Vic shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Bob Hope Airport<strong>

**8.15am**

Chuck and Sarah walked into the foyer of the private hangar where the Carmichael Industries Gulfstream was parked. Looking around they found the reception area, entered to find the secretary tapping away on her keyboard.

"Good Morning." The receptionist said to Sarah.

"Good Morning, we are here to see Mr. Rodriguez." Sarah, was restraining her excitement. Behind the curtain wall was her aircraft.

"Who can I say is here to see him." She asked politely.

"Mr & Mrs Charles Carmichael, we are here to take our aircraft out. I called ahead last night to ensure the catering and fuelling had been completed before our arrival."

"One moment please Mrs. Carmichael." She said pointing one finger in the air to get Sarah to hold, pushing a button on the microphone on her desk. "Robert Rodriguez, please report to reception…Robert Rodriguez to reception. Please take a seat, can I get either of you a drink."

"No thank you." Sarah said as they made their way to the seats in the corner of the waiting room.

It took a few minutes for Mr. Rodriguez to appear in the reception. He was rubbing his hand down with an oily cloth, he was wearing an overall emblazoned with the AirService logo on the breast pocket.

"Mr and Mrs Carmichael, it's a pleasure to have you here, I have just been checking your aircraft for you, its fully fuelled and catering is just finishing up. Mrs Carmichael, I have noticed you have not requested a pilot or co pilot for this flight. Could you please tell me who will be flying the aircraft, as without the correct documentation I can not allow the aircraft to be pushed back onto the Apron."

"Mr. Rodriguez…I will be flying the aircraft." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then, can I see your flight logbook and Pilots licence." With this Sarah reached into and rummaged around in her hand bag pulling out the requested documentation.

After checking her log book and Pilots licence, he started shaking his head. "Please forgive me, Captain Bartowski, I didn't realise what aircraft you had piloted, that's some impressive machinery you have had control of." He nodded his head in respect to this Captain. "Who will be your Co-Pilot for this journey Ma'am."

"That would be Colonel John Casey." He will be here shortly with all his documents.

At the name of John Casey, Robert Rodriguez's face went immediately white as if he had seen or been touched by a ghost.

"Do you know Colonel Casey, Mr Rodriguez." Chuck asked, as he had seen the colour drain from Rodriguez's face.

"Yes, sir…Captain Casey as he was then, was my commanding officer during my military service, in Iraq 03." Rodriguez was literally shaking at the thought of his commanding officer re-appearing.

"Don't worry…as long as you don't delay him to much, he will be fine." Chuck said with a smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Ok, this way please Captain & Mr. Carmichael." He said trying to get back to work so he wouldn't anger the now Colonel. "Can I take your bags, Sir."

"Thank you my good man." Chuck was trying to get Rodriguez to calm down. Chuck noticed something as he was walking away, Rodriguez was walking with a limp and something didn't seem right with Rodriguez's leg.

They walked through the partitioned area into the main hangar and there it was, the Gulfstream. Sarah sped up and made her way along side the aircraft, touching the nose of the aircraft, slowly making her way around to the door way. Chuck watched the interaction of his wife and the aircraft, the way she touched it was almost like the way you would to a thoroughbred race horse trying not spook it, gaining its trust. She was obviously talking to it, which was definitely not a normal Sarah trait. He just smiled and let her get on with what she was doing. By this time Rodriguez was back with Chuck.

"Sir, your bags have been stowed, are there anymore to come apart from Cap….Colonel Casey."

"Yes, there will be Seven further members joining us."

"Could you please contact them and ask them to wait at the Security Gate and our staff will go and pick them up."

Chuck sent out a quick message to both groups, saying to wait at the security gate and the AirService vehicle would bring them to the hangar.

Just as he had sent the message to Morgan, he received a reply back. _"Chuck__ already __through__ Security __Gate,__ on __route __to__ Hangar, __will__ be__ with __you __in__ 5."_

Chuck wondered how they had gotten through security so quickly and with the Vic as well. He just put it down to Casey's connections in the FAA, CAA or Police. Just as the Vic pulled up alongside the aircraft, engine still running. Morgan and Casey got out of the Vic, where Casey popped the trunk and pulled out the trunk of weapons and their cases.

Robert Rodriguez walked around the aircraft and stopped dead as he saw the Colonel stood there. Immediately standing to attention. "Captain Casey…Sir."

Casey immediately responded to the salute, but said., "It's Colonel, and you are." His usual tone was now replaced by military standard protocol responses.

"Corporal Robert Rodriguez, 1st Marine Division. Iraq 2003…Sir."

The Colonel's eyes went wide, when he realised who this was, it was the Corporal, that had been injured during the watch of his patrol in the First Battle of Fallujah. Casey was the one that had stayed with him until a medical team had managed to get to them.

"At ease Soldier." Casey said still military protocol was used. "So Corporal, how have you been the last I saw of you was the medics hauling you out of the line of fire."

"Fine sir, leg is a bit wooden, but I get by." Rodriguez said knocking on his prosthetic limb.

Once the other luggage was stowed the ground handling crew, were about to leave, Chuck got a text message from Ellie.

_"Hey__ Chuck,__we__ are__ at __the __Security __Gate __waiting __- __Ellie."_

"Sorry, to interrupt guys, but the rest of the party is here, and Casey, you better get up on the flight deck. I can see the look on Sarah's face and it's not a good one." With a flick of the head back towards the cockpit window. Rodriguez then shouted through to one of his other colleagues that the rest of the Carmichael party was at the gate and that he should take the minibus to pick all of them up.

"Grimes, park the Vic outside the hangar. If you damage it, I will damage you." Casey said with menace in his eyes.

This just made Morgan stop like a deer caught in the headlights. He then proceeded to slowly reverse the Vic out of the hangar. With that he was gone from view.

Casey was now making his way up the aircraft steps and into the aircraft, he had a quick look through into the cabin area. It looked plush, white leather with lots of oak finishing.

"Bartowski's out done himself on this one." He muttered to himself hoping Sarah wouldn't hear him.

She turned towards the Colonel "Yes, Casey, Chuck and I have really done well with this aircraft."

Crap he thought to himself she must have the hearing of a bat, there goes my chance of Captaining the bird on the next leg. He squeezed his large frame through the door and placed himself down in the Co-Pilots chair. "Right Walker, what needs doing." He said starting to get the checks underway.

"Casey, can you check my fuelling and weight calculations, we should be well within limit, but it's always good to get a second pair of eyes to confirm your calculations."

"Calculations are fine." Casey replied after a quick check.

"Ok let's start with pre flight manual checks please Casey." She said in an authoritative manner as she was now Captain of the Aircraft.

Just as they were finishing all the last of the communication and pre flight checks, Sarah and Casey could feel movement in the hold. Sarah got out of here seat and went to check outside where she saw the rest of her passengers about to board the plane. She made a beeline straight towards Chuck who was stood slightly to the side of the steps with Devon stood slightly behind him.

"Captain." Chuck smiled at Sarah, but before she could say anything Devon had interrupted.

"Dude." He said in his usual Captain Awesome voice.

"Sorry Devon, I was talking to our Captain for the day." He said motioning towards Sarah.

"Sorry Bro, so used to you calling me Captain. He said in a joking tone, "Permission to come aboard Captain he said with a salute at Sarah.

"Please just take your seats quickly as we need to have the doors closed ready for push back in ten minutes." In her Captain's voice, it was if she was trying to imitate Awesome though!

Once everyone was on board, apart from Chuck and Sarah they held back for a few seconds for a kiss and hug.

"Come on Captain, we can't have the plane being delayed because of you fraternising with the cabin crew can we." His eye brows raised and goofy smile on his face.

"I can do what I like." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

The were both brought back to earth with the sound of tapping on the windshield of the plane. They both looked up at the window to see Casey tapping on his watch.

"Looks like you need to tell your Co-Pilot, whose the boss."

"I will don't you worry about it Chuck. I just need you on that plane right now Mr. Bartowski."

"Aye, Aye Captain he said with a salute." He knew what was about to come his way, he managed to dodge the first one, but didn't see the other hand coming for his other arm. Which brought out her smile and a little school girl giggle.

Once the doors had been closed and everyone was securely fastened in, including Baby Clara, Chuck set about his usual goofing off routine. In his campest voice he could find, he started to do the usual airline cabin crew safety drill. Which had most people on the aircraft in hysterics, apart from the Co-Pilot.

Which was greeted by his usual grunt and the name calling of "Moron."

Once Chuck had finished his impromptu performance of a Trolley Dolly, he sat down on one of the tabled seats of four opposite Devon and Baby Clara. He knew he had some work to do on his laptop, so, opened the laptop and began trying to decipher the security protocols that his father had sent him on the hard drive.

Sarah had signalled to the push back operator that she was ready and waiting for push back on to the Hangar Apron. The aircraft lurched backwards as the Push back trolley started to push the aircraft out on to the apron on the hangar. It didn't take long for the aircraft to be facing the runway and disconnected. Once the push back had vacated the area, Sarah and Casey began the engine start up checks. Sarah began conversing with ground control.

"Good Morning Control, this flight CMI2011, requesting permission for taxi to Runway One Five."

_"Good__ Morning __CMI2011, __cleared __for __taxi __via __Bravo__ and __hold __short __at __Hold __Point __Bravo, __Bravo."_ With a click the microphone was closed.

"Roger Control, taxi via Bravo and hold short at Bravo, Bravo." Sarah repeated as per recommended practice by Control.

_"Roger CMI2011"_

Sarah began the movement of the aircraft once she was cleared by ground control. She came on the cabin radio. "Can we have all mobiles switched to flight safe mode and all electrical equipment shut down until we are at the cruising altitude."

It took less than five minutes for the aircraft to get to its holding point, where the aircraft pulled up to a halt.

"Control, this is CMI2011, requesting permission for take off." Sarah was now in full Captain mode.

_"CMI2011,__ Hold __at __Bravo, __Bravo __for Incoming __aircraft."_Another click of the microphone was heard.

This last comment from the control tower got a grunt from Casey. "Never had this problem before at any airport."

"Roger Control." Sarah replied to the control tower. "Casey, we no longer have military clearances to allow us to get immediate access to runways."

This got another grunted response through gritted teeth. "I know."

Just as Sarah was going to reprimand Casey, the control tower came across her headset.

_"CMI2011, Cleared for straight out take off on Runway one fiver."_

"Roger Control, Cleared for straight out take off via Runway one fiver." Sarah replied, with this Sarah released the brakes and started to taxi onto the runway, once lined up with the centre line she pulled back on the engine power levers taking the engines up to eighty percent throttle to build up speed for take off.

Back at the AirService hangar Rodriguez had pulled his phone from his pocket, tapping on speed dial 1, he waited for the reply.

"Report Rodriguez." The unknown voice on the other end.

"Sir, the Carmichael Plane has just left Bob Hope Airport."

"Very good Rodriguez." Then the phone call was cancelled.

* * *

><p>Well, that's another Chapter done. If you like or don't like please review anyway. Thanks for all previous Reviews.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is another Chapter. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed this story so far.

Looking forward to Saturday when I can download Season 5 Episode 1

I still own Season 1-4 on Blu Ray - I don't own Chuck or make anything on writing about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

CMI2011 Aircraft - Somewhere over Middle America

10:00am PST

Sarah was still taking in all of the instrument read outs and communicating with the various air traffic control frequencies and personnel, the take off and ascent to cruising altitude and speed had been one of the best she had ever experienced. Whether that was because she now had to have some mechanical sympathy for the aircraft she was flying or just because it was clear day, she felt extremely pleased with her new toy. As they were flying as per aeronautical maps and the autopilot and navigation points had been entered, Sarah turned to Casey.

"Casey, we will take it in two legs to command the aircraft. I will take the first two hours of the flight, you can take the second two hours and then the last half an hour we will both be back on the flight deck for descent and landing checks, is that ok with you."

"Sure." Casey grunted. "If you need anything, just shout."

"Will do." Sarah replied.

Casey decided to go for a look around the plane, checking out the galley, he saw that there was a full compliment of teas, coffee, soft drinks, sandwiches and pastries. He was still going through the different cabinets to see what was in them. He looked through the plane, noticing where everyone was sat. Carina, Zondra, Mary and Ellie were all sat around one table chatting about their lady feelings, he surmised. Awesome and Chuck were sat at the other and the bearded one was stretched out across three of the rear bench seats, playing on his PSP. After making himself a coffee - black and bitter. He went and sat next to Chuck.

"What are you doing Bartowski." Casey retorted after Chuck hadn't even noticed him sit down.

"Well Casey, I'm still trying to get my head around the security protocols that my father had programmed on to the hard drive. Some of this code is so intricate, if I hadn't seen it myself and studied it, I would of said it was impossible to get this complex. But as per usual, my father, just seemed to have the ability to produce extraordinary detailed work."

"That's great Bartowski, but do you understand it, I mean…you've updated all the servers in Castle with it, yet you don't fully understand it." Casey's voice was filled with a small amount of worry.

"It's my father's work…do you really think, after all the time he spent away from me and Ellie, he would do anything to jeopardise, mine or Ellie's safety." Chuck was starting to get a little angry, how could he question what his father had done, especially after assisting them take down the Ring. If it hadn't been for his father, the useless piece of wood that is now stuck in a maximum security NSA facility, would be running the CIA, with probably everyone on the plane, apart from Carina, Zondra and his Mother would be six foot under the ground.

"I'm not saying this is bad software…I'm just saying, is it really, that good." Again Casey's questions were valid from his position of head of security for Carmichael Industries.

With the heated exchange that was going on between Chuck and Casey, Devon decided this was a good a time to put his daughter down for a nap.

"Err…Chuck, is it ok if I put Clara down for a nap in the bedroom." His voice was quiet, for Devon, but he was trying not to alert the other table, to the discussion going on between Casey and his brother in law.

"Sure Devon." Chuck looked up at his brother in law with a smile.

"Thanks Bro." Devon quickly made his way towards the rear of the plane.

"Chuck, I'm not saying your father's work isn't brilliant and that we shouldn't be using it…it's just we have no idea what sort of information it could hold." Casey's worried expression was trying to convey to Chuck, that he should have consulted him and Sarah before uploading it to the servers.

"Casey, I know…but my father sent us this for a reason." Pointing at the hard drive on the table. "It was like the Agent X files, Dad asked us to fix his mistakes, and yes it was a mistake, but it was rectified, Team Carmichael made sure the mission was completed." Chuck was forceful with his reply.

"Yeah, but look what it cost us." Casey said in a cutting tone. "It cost you and Sarah, your Agency affiliation and it nearly got Sarah killed in the process." This comment hit Chuck like nothing else could of, it was a low blow by anybodies standards, but his friend had just crossed the line.

Upon hearing the last comment from Casey, the whole of the other table turned to face Chuck and Casey. The heated discussion that was going on was getting louder and louder. Chuck looked as though he was about to explode, no one had ever seen Chuck so angry. If it hadn't been that they were in an aluminium tube at thirty thousand feet above the ground he would have just stormed out of the area.

"Excuse me Casey." Pushing his way past Casey and making his way to the galley.

After taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to go back to his work that he had on his laptop, he knew he would not be able to speak to Casey for a while. It was still a sore subject for him, and Casey knew that, but poked at the still exposed wound with a sharp stick. It was only eleven o'clock, but he was already searching the fridges for a beer. After finding a Budweiser in the fridge, he cracked it open and took a big slug of the amber nectar; he then turned to see the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hey El." He replied sheepishly.

"Chuck…" She drawled out "Are you going to tell me what all that was about."

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what that was about." Chuck said with anger still in his voice.

"Talk to me Chuck, what's going on." Ellie was now a little bit worried by her brother's demeanour, it was unlike him to be this angry, and she had not seen him this angry before.

"It's nothing El, please just leave it." Taking a second swig from his bottle of Bud, noticed he had consumed it in two mouthfuls. Just as he was finishing his conversation he realised, there was a blonde goddess in the pilot's seat, and that she might need refreshment.

Ellie sighed. "Ok little brother." She then proceeded to make her way back to her seat.

"Ellie, should I talk to him." Asked Mary, she was still coming to terms of being back in Chuck's and Ellie's lives, so she would defer to her daughters wisdom on Chuck.

"No Mom, he just needs to calm himself down, he will come round soon. He always does." Ellie, knew his process of dealing with stress and making a coffee for his wife was one way he would deal with it.

Back in the galley Chuck had placed on a tray, a coffee and a banana for Sarah, he knew even though they had eaten breakfast earlier, she may be getting a little hungry. He knocked on the cockpit door, waiting for the light to illuminate to say the door was unlocked. Once the light came on he slowly opened the door, to which Sarah turned to see who was coming into the cockpit.

"I thought, you might need a little snack and some refreshments." His voice trying to conceal any lingering emotions from the exchange with Casey.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Do you fancy some company." He asked, he knew he didn't have to ask, but did out of courtesy.

"Sure take a seat." Sarah said pointing at the Co Pilot's seat. "Just please don't touch anything."

So Chuck took the co-pilot's seat, handed over the tray with the coffee and banana, and just sat there looking out of the window into the clouds below. With that another command came over the headset requesting altitude, speed and heading information to be relayed to the air traffic control frequency that the plane was connected to. Sarah, could see something was wrong, Chuck was never this quiet around her, she realised that he had entered the cockpit, handed her the tray and yet he hadn't kissed her at all, he just sat looking out of the window.

"Chuck….Chuck….Chuck." The last one was almost shouted at him.

The last call of his name had pulled him out of his thoughts he turned to Sarah looking at her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Chuck honey, what's up. You haven't said a word since coming in here." The concern in her voice was overwhelming.

"Sarah, it's nothing, please just leave it, I will sort it out." His voice was barely above a whisper and with the noise of the engines and the constant chatter across the headphones made it hard for her to hear what he said.

Reaching out and placing a calming hand on the back of his neck giving it a gentle rub trying to get him to come out of his shell. "Chuck, please tell me what's wrong." She asked again. "We are not supposed to have any secrets between us baby."

Chuck just let a long sigh. "I'm sorry Sarah, I will talk to you about it later." With that he was up and out of the cockpit before she could say anything.

To make matters worse, air traffic control came across the radio asking her to make a course correction and climb to a new altitude, which meant she had to hold off on the conversation with Chuck. Once she had complied with the ATC request, she called across the intercom.

"Casey, to the cockpit." Crackled across the speakers.

"Someone's in trouble." Carina chided as Casey made his way to the front of the aircraft.

All she got in reply was "Shut it Carina."

"Casey, I wouldn't say things like that to Carina, she maybe your only friend left on this plane that can keep Sarah from hurting you when she finds out what you said to Chuck." Zondra's reply cut straight to the mark.

Then it happened, no one on the flight could actually imagine this would happen, but Colonel John Casey apologised to Carina.

"Ca…Carina, I'm sorry." He grunted in an almost apologetic way.

"That's ok Johnny…perhaps you can thank me in another way later." The mischievous grin and the seductive tone told everybody what she meant by that.

With that Devon entered the communal area, looking at Ellie. "Babe…have you got Clara's bottle, she just wont go down at the moment."

"It's in the cupboard over there Devon." Ellie turned and pointed to the cupboard alongside the hot water jugs in the galley.

"Awesome." He replied.

After Chuck had exited the cockpit, he just stood in the galley staring into space. When he felt a powerful hand slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey bro…whatcha doing."

"Nothing," Chuck replied.

"Chuck, don't let Casey's comments get to you. None of that was your fault bro." His brother in law was trying to perk Chuck's spirits.

"Devon, it is my fault. Dad being murdered, Sarah nearly dying and the trail of carnage that was left in the wake of the intersect 2.0. It's all my fault. If I hadn't downloaded it. Dad would still be alive, Sarah would never have been poisoned…" He was about to go on with all the negatives that had happened over the last two years.

Whilst continuing to prepare Clara's bottle Devon cut in, "Chuck, but think of how many people's lives you have saved. The ones without faces. The ones who would never have been able to save themselves. What about Kathleen and Alex. You saved them from the Ring."

"Yes Devon, I did…but I nearly lost myself that day." Chuck's tone was flat he remembered that he was only a few seconds away from taking the Ring agents life after taking the Laudonol. "It was only Sarah that stopped me from taking a life of a person who was just a misguided spy, I don't think anyone else would have been able to stop me not even Ellie, Devon." The regret and remorse was still palpable in his voice.

"Dude. That was one person, I know I took my oath as Doctor to help everyone that comes through the doors at the hospital, no matter what their back story is, I have to help them. Chuck, you were and are fighting to keep that way of life for the American people."

Chuck just sighed again, looking at the bottle that was now prepared in Devon's hand. "May I." Chuck asked inquisitively and pointed at the bottle for his niece.

Whilst this exchange was going on between Devon and Chuck a far more heated conversation was going on in the cockpit.

"YOU SAID WHAT TO HIM…." The rage that was in Sarah's eyes, was frightening, even Casey was scared by her demeanour, the amount of expletives that came out of her mouth would of caused a dock operative in Long Beach port to cover his ears.

"Sa…Sar..Sarah, please listen to me." Casey stuttered out

"Casey, I need to talk to Chuck." Sarah's voice was almost demonic with the rage she was feeling. Accusing Chuck of being the reason that Vivian pulled the trigger on the Norseman, that was out of order, she need to see him. Let him know that was not his fault. It was Vivian's, she had been manipulated into thinking that Chuck had played her, but in reality it was a cat and mouse game between Beckman and Volkoff with Riley in her ear trying to accomplish his take over of Volkoff Industries.

Casey sat down in the co-pilot's chair placed his headset on and waited for the communication of transferring control of the aircraft.

"Casey, you are in control." Sarah said across the headset.

"John Casey, in control of CMI2011." Was the reply.

With that Sarah got up and exited the cockpit, this would be the first time she would take a walk around the internals of the aircraft. Walking down the central aisle, she came across Devon who was still in the galley cleaning up the equipment after making Clara's bottle.

Devon already knew what Sarah was going to ask. "Hey Sarah…Chuck's in the bedroom giving Clara her bottle."

"Thanks Devon." She gave him a small smile as she continued to make her way down to the rear of the aircraft. She only nodded to the ladies on the table. Walking past Morgan, she noticed he was a sleep and had missed all the commotion.

Entering the sleeping quarters, Chuck placed his finger up to his lips signalling to Sarah not to speak as he was feeding his niece. She quietly sat along side him, he was sat three quarters upright with Clara in his right arm and the bottle in his left. Sarah just sat in awe of her husband, he was a natural with her. Sarah lowered her head on to his left shoulder, looking at the site in front of her. She hadn't even noticed the smile that was forming across her face. Some of the other passengers had though. Sarah hadn't closed the door to the bedroom.

Ellie could see into the bedroom what she didn't expect to see was the scene happening in front of her. She nudged her mother silently and pointed to the bedroom. All the other women around the table had noticed the interaction between mother and daughter, and had turned towards the rear of the aircraft.

"They'll make great parents…."

If that comment had been made by either Mary or Ellie, nobody would have batted an eyelid at the off the cuff remark, but it was coming from Carina made it hit home to everyone. The comment lifted the doom and gloom that had been entrenched around them.

Sarah was playing with one of Clara's tiny little hands, when that tiny little hand grabbed hold of her finger and wouldn't let go. A smile pealed all across her face, even though it wasn't their child she thought, it may be only a matter of time before they had little Chuck's or Sarah's running around them. She sighed pushing that thought to the back of her mind. That was a conversation for another day.

"Chuck…what was the argument about you had with Casey." As she finally managed to get the question out.

"Sarah, he blames me for everything. My Dad, what happened to you with the Norseman and the CIA burning us." Chuck wouldn't turn to meet her gaze. He knew he had to focus on something and the little bundle of joy that was his niece was that focus. If he was to look at her right now, he probably wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

"Sweetie…Casey had absolutely no right to say that to you, yes he's concerned by what happened in Castle. So was I…but I always knew your Dad would not do anything intentional to hurt you or Ellie." She was trying to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about. "Casey's just worried, as he doesn't understand the security measures that you've put in place."

"I know, I should of talked it through with the pair of you before uploading it to the servers. But Sarah, I know my Dad, I know this software could be useful."

"I understand, this is a family business and you still want him to be a part of this in what any small way he can be." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, letting him know that she was here for him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back up to the flight deck…Captain Bartowski." The playful Chuck was now beginning to resurface, which meant that everyone would be able to go back to the usual routines.

"I'm going to let Casey stew in what he said to you for a while. Anyway if he needs me he will call for me to go back to the flight deck." She said with a smile. "But as I'm here with my loving husband and my niece I think he can cope for an hour or two."

With that Chuck tilted his head down to kiss Sarah on top of the head. Which received a contented sigh from his wife. All was right with the world again. Chuck placed the bottle on the table next to him, burped his niece and let her lay on his chest.

Sarah was again mesmerised by the tiny hands and feet that the baby had, she was thinking to herself, I can see what Chuck is going to be like as a father….then it her. Was this a ploy by Chuck….she quickly scolded herself, no Chuck would never be this devious. When they were ready for this kind of commitment, it would mean that either, she or Chuck would be out of the spy life completely and they would have discussed it a length as he always did. Although she couldn't see her not being a spy at the moment. She hadn't noticed that they were almost in her favourite position for sleeping. Her head was in the crook of his neck, her leg wrapped around his, the only thing was there was a baby on his chest and the baby still had hold of her index finger. So she would just have to be content with the way things were.

Sarah was suddenly sprung awake by somebody trying to remove Clara away from her and Chuck. Looking up she saw Ellie standing there. "Ellie." she yawned out. "How long have we been asleep." She asked trying to shake the slumber away.

"About two hours." Ellie replied calmly.

"I should go and see how Casey is doing he will probably need a break." With that Sarah quickly tried to straighten out her creased clothing.

With the sudden movements going on around him, Chuck sprung awake; looking round him he saw three of the four favourite women in his life. Clara was getting restless in her mothers arms.

"Hey Guys, what's happening." His voice still heavy with sleep.

"I think this one needs some food and changing." Ellie said in a motherly tone and tilting her head towards her daughter. With that Ellie turned and made her way out of the bedroom area.

"Sarah, how long have I been asleep."

"Ellie said we had been out of it for about two hours." As she was looking in the mirror on the wall of the bedroom area.

"What…" He almost shouted out. "I have so much work to do, I can't be sleeping away two hours." He was getting a little flustered. "Why was everyone in here Sarah, I remember feeding Clara and then I remember you being on my shoulder, have you been here the whole time…whose flying the plane." The last two questions were starting to come out as a babble.

"Chuck…Casey is flying the plane, don't worry, I think he was glad of the solitude after what I said to him." She turned away from the mirror and gave him a smile. "I'm going to see where we are, knowing the timeframe we have been sleeping, we should be starting to begin our descent in about twenty minutes." She walked round the other side of the bed gave him a quick kiss and made her way through the cabin.

Sarah knocked on the door for the flight deck awaiting the light to show that Casey had unlocked the door. Within seconds the light had come on.

Casey looked at her dishevelled appearance and grunted. "Uuugh."

"What." She retorted back angrily.

"Is there no place that _you_ two hold sacred." Casey said with disgust in his voice.

"Casey, all we did was feed Clara, and then we fell asleep."

"I need to go to the little boy's room." He stated matter of factly, trying to get his any mental images out of his that were forming.

"Casey, where are we."

"Last navigation point was six minutes ago, you should be getting the control tower in less than ten." Coming back to protocol. "You have control." He stated.

"I have control." She replied back. Taking a quick glance at all the readouts that the computers and instruments were giving her she quickly check the flight plan map and generalised her position. With that air traffic control came across the radio asking her to change frequencies to control tower and approach frequencies.

Casey quickly left the flight deck, leaving the door open so he wouldn't have to wait for the signals to enter. He knew as soon as he finished in the bathroom, that they would be doing final checks for the landing procedure. Once back in his seat, he grabbed the aircraft manual flicking through the pages to the landing checklist.

"Casey…" Sarah started. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, it's…its just none of this is Chuck's fault. The Intersect and everything else that's gone on with this project. If anything, you should be praising him, do you think if it hadn't been for him we would still be alive? We would of ended up as burnt out spies, with no lives and what for….The greater good."

Casey turned his head ever so slightly from the page he was reading through and gave a slight nod and grunt in agreement with what she had said.

A slight crackle came across the headset connecting her to Air Traffic Control. She was being advised that Runway Three Two was in operation at Salisbury Ocean City. She was informed about weather conditions and temperatures. Looking down at her Aerodrome information chart, she could see that using Runway Three Two was good as it would mean minimal taxiing to stand and disembarking time.

In the back of the plane Morgan was just stirring from his sleep. Noticing Chuck sat across from him "Whoa…Dude." He started "Where are we."

"Nearly at Salisbury, we should be landing in about twenty minutes. So if you need a drink or something to eat grab it now."

"Ok…" Morgan let out an extended yawn. "Ooh cheers Chuck."

"Not a problem little buddy." Chuck said cheerfully.

"So what did I miss." Asked the bearded one.

"Nothing really…the girls have just been chatting, Awesome has just been reading his Awesome book. So nothing really." He gave a chuckle.

Casey came across the intercom. "Landing in ten minutes, you know the drill." The intercom was switched off as quickly as it came on.

Sarah was on the headset to the control tower making sure he routing was correct and her parking stand number was assigned.

"Salisbury Tower from CMI2011." Sarah was back in her flight commander role.

"_Go__ahead__CMI2011.__"_ Was the controllers reply.

"CMI2011 requesting permission for landing."

"_CMI2011__… __Permission__ granted __for __landing __on __Runway__ Three __Two__ and __taxi __from__ Runway __end __via __Alpha __to __Stand__4.__" _Came the instructions from the tower.

The controller proceeded to take out his phone, keying the speed dial 1. Waiting for the phone call to be answered, on the third ring it was answered.

"Go ahead." The unknown voice on the other end of the call replied.

"Sir…The Carmichael Aircraft will be landing in 5 minutes." Came the reply from the controller.

"Good, I will instruct the team to follow them." With that the call was terminated.

As the plane was only a hundred feet away from the runway Sarah, took one final look at all the relevant instruments. The plane touched down very smoothly and continued to slow as Sarah and Casey applied the reverse thrust and brake flaps. They could here the cheer go up in the back of the aircraft as a lot of passengers do on the touchdown when arriving at their destination.

Once off the runway Sarah noticed a follow me vehicle which would show her the way to the parking stand. Casey was checking the readouts of his displays, setting everything to final positions for taxiing to the apron, once near the stand the follow me car pulled away to allow the Ground Marshaller to direct them on to stand and to park. Casey noted several vehicles around the Marshaller that weren't ground handling services.

"Sarah what are those cars behind the Marshaller." He had already gone back into full agent mode.

"Casey…there our hire cars for the few days that we are here." She replied knowing that she had ordered them to be left at the parking stand ready for them after they had landed.

The Colonel just grunted in acknowledgement of the statement she had just made. When he saw the make "Lincoln Navigators." He questioned.

"Yes Casey…Lincoln Navigators. Nothing screams louder spies than a Cadillac Escalade or Ford Expeditions. Remember the first night of you chasing Chuck and me, you and your G-Men were in Ford's so I want to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Again this only got a grunt from Casey.

Sarah was now parked on stand waiting for the signal to power down the engines. Which was given a few seconds later. Casey and Sarah were still doing there final shutdown procedure, when she saw the ground staff coming towards the aircraft. Once all the checks had been completed Casey opened the door to the aircraft and descended down the steps to the concrete below.

After discussing everything that needed to be done by the ground staff he went to the hold himself and pulled the container of weapons. He quickly put the container into the back of the lead navigator. Once he had checked his peripheral vision and surrounding area, he opened the container with each spies favourite weapons.

Chuck was second off the aircraft to direct the operations. "Mom, Ellie, Devon, Carina and Zondra you will take the first navigator and lead, grab your weapons." He was in a serious mood whilst they were all stood out in the open.

"Chuck is that wise." Mary asked.

"Is what wise Mom."

"Chuck, wouldn't it be better if you were with us." Mary was concerned at the idea of her kids being split apart.

"It's fine Mom, we will follow you." Chuck was still continually scanning the area, for some reason his sense were picking up something strange which he couldn't put his hand on, but it was beginning to concern him.

"Okay Chuck."

"Sarah…" Chuck called back to the aircraft.

"Yes Chuck."

"How long are you going to be." He asked

"Five minutes." She called out going back into the cabin of the aircraft.

"Casey, I want you driving our vehicle."

That command just got a grunt and a nod of the head. Casey had pulled out something else from the weapons container. Chuck had noticed that Casey was placing a bug in the rear of the lead navigator, pulling Casey to one side.

"Casey why are you placing bugs in the other vehicle." Chuck whispered into his ear.

Casey looked directly at Chuck. "I've got a bad feeling, something is not right here Chuck."

"Yeah…I have the same feeling."

Casey looked at Chuck and then back to the aircraft where Sarah was just coming back down the stairs.

"Walker, we need to go now." He said in a forceful tone.

Sarah looked across to Chuck and Casey, she saw the same look in both their faces, this instantly put her on alert as well.

"Let's go." stated Casey.

All the party was aboard the two Lincoln Navigators, putting them into drive. Both vehicles were heading towards the security gates of the airfield. From the control tower the tower operative could see both vehicles were about to leave the airfield. Pulling his phone again from his pocket he pressed on to the speed dial number 1. Again after three rings it's answered.

"Speak."

"Sir….The Carmichael party is leaving the airport in two Silver Lincoln Navigators." The controller said in an emotionless tone.

"Good." Was the last word the controller heard as he slumped to the floor with a bullet hole between the eyes.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think? Was it good enough for a review? I hope so.<p>

Anyway I have a few more Ideas for the next chapter or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the people who reviewed my last Chapter.

It's taken me a while to get this Chapter out. Hopefully it wont suck...but I just wasn't happy with it so I have re-written it a few times. So if it does suck, please be a constructively Critical.

Thanks to all those who have read my story.

Looking Forward to the Bearded Bandit tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Salisbury Ocean City Airport<p>

6:00pm EST

Exiting the airport Casey followed the lead navigator at a safe distance; there was something Sarah had said on the plane that was coming true. Cadillac Escalades did look like G-Men vehicles and there was one about four cars back behind them.

"Chuck…Sarah looks like we have company." Casey said calmly.

"We should let Mary know and not to go straight to your grandparents." Sarah was looking directly at Chuck.

"You're right…I'll call Ellie and tell her to get Mom to go to the local mall."

With that he pulled his iPhone and used the speed dial to get in contact with his sister. Chuck couldn't see into the lead Navigator, but knowing his sister she would be fishing around in her handbag looking for her phone, when it connected.

"Hey El, we may have a problem." His voice was calm to ensure that his sister didn't freak out. "It seems we may have someone following us. Tell Mom to go to the local mall and wait for us. We will try and divert them away from where we are going."

"Ok Chuck…Mom says she will wait for you…."

"Thanks El, hopefully we shouldn't be to long."

With that Casey slowed the vehicle they were driving and took the next junction. Even after looking at the satellite images, they still wouldn't be able to predict where they would end up.

"Sarah, there is a bug locator in the weapons container, pull it and scan the vehicle for bugs. There are some in the weapons case so don't worry about them, they're ours." Casey voice was stern but he continued his safe but evasive driving.

"Got one." Sarah called out. "It's on the underside of the vehicle. Casey didn't you sweep for bugs before getting in."

"Didn't think I had to." Came the curt reply.

"Just because your no longer a government operative, doesn't mean you can let your responsibilities go, as head of security I expect you to do your job Casey." Sarah was getting a little angry and agitated with Casey when Morgan chimed up.

"Errr….Mrs. B."

"What Morgan." As she nearly bit his head off.

"Shut it Moron." Came the reply from the driver's seat.

Chuck had now turned and was trying to gauge the reactions of Casey and Morgan. "Morgan, what's going on?"

"I'm gonna kill you if you say anything else." The anger was rising in Casey's voice.

"But…You said they already knew." Morgan stuttered out.

With that Sarah's hand had clasped around Morgan's mouth, like she had done when she wanted to know what Chuck was hiding, when he found out Shaw was still alive and when she wanted the intel on the new proposal plan at the Chateau. "Morgan." There was an extremely long pause between his name and what Sarah said next. "I want all the information you have….now spill." Her voice was low and pointed, she wasn't going to be messed with.

"Mis….Miss…..Misses B…I…I Can't breath." Came the breathless reply.

"Sarah, enough." Chuck was trying to get control of the situation. Sarah just huffed, crossed her arms and went into full on pout mode. "Morgan, tell me what's going on."

A hurried jumble of words came out. "Casey is still with the government, he was talking to General Beckman this morning."

"I'm gonna kill you….you little…."

"Enough" Chuck screamed. "This is not how it's going down, Casey lose the tail, long enough to get the tracker off the bottom of the vehicle. After that we are going to get Mom and the rest of the team together to discuss this, which reminds me, Casey did you leave a bug and tracker detector in the other vehicle."

"Yeah." Was the only grunt Chuck got in reply.

Chuck quickly pulled his phone, dialling Ellie's number again this time the connection was instantaneous. "El, can you put Carina on please."

"Sure Chuck, what's happening." He could tell Ellie was concerned.

"El, I need to speak with Carina."

With that he could hear the phone being passed to the DEA Agent. "Hey Chuckie, what's up."

"Carina, there may be two bugs on your vehicle, one is ours which is in the back of the vehicle next to the lights, I need you to scan for any others."

"Chuck, we don't have…." She was quickly interrupted by Chuck.

"There is a bug detector in glove box; Casey put it there before we left the Airport. Scan your vehicle and just to check. You may want to do it away from the mall, try and find somewhere quiet take it off and then go to the mall."

"Understood." Was the only reply he got back before the phone was disconnected.

"Carina's on it." Chuck said out loud, but to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The Lead Lincoln Navigator.<p>

6.12pm

"Mary we need to pull over somewhere quiet for a few seconds so I can pull the bug off the underside of the car." Carina's demeanour was full agent mode. "Zondra, I need you to cover me whilst I do it."

"Okay." Zondra confirmed.

Mary had been looking for a suitable location to pull off the main road so the FBI and DEA Agent could remove the tracker that was fitted to the vehicle. She pulled into the Hampton Inn hotel parking lot, looking for a secluded area for the removal.

"Over there." Carina pointed to a small area covered by shade and no cameras. She quickly exited the vehicle with Zondra covering her. Within seconds the bug had been located and extracted from the vehicle and was thrown as far as Carina could muster. Getting back in the vehicle Zondra and Carina both said in unison. "Drive."

With that Mary was back out of the parking lot and on her way to the mall parking area.

* * *

><p>The Tail Lincoln Navigator.<p>

6.20pm

Chuck's phone vibrated indicating a text message. _"Ellie.__ Bug __found__…__Destroyed __on __way__ to__ rendezvous __point."__-__Carina._

Chuck blew out a massive sigh of relief when that text message came through. "Guys, the bug on the car has been destroyed, Mom is making her way to the meeting point." No one answered as they all sat in silence.

Casey was still trying to shake the tail, but in such a small town where they were now it was hard to do. It was almost as if the other driver had knowledge of the town of Salisbury. "Chuck…I can't shake him."

"Then we trap them, let Morgan flash on them and then we decide what to do about them." Chuck was now in full Charles Carmichael persona. He was concerned about his wife, his mother, his sister and the rest of Team Carmichael.

"What's your plan Chuck." Casey asked.

Looking at the SatNav on his phone Chuck noted there was a farm up ahead with only one entrance and exit the rest was walled with stone. "Up ahead there is a small farm, we head them into there and then we block them in."

"Then What." Casey was almost starting to smile.

"We apprehend them and get our information from them on who they're working for." Chuck was now starting to smile as he knew what the next question would be.

"And if they don't surrender." Casey asked definitely with a smile this time.

"You get to play with some of your new toys Casey." Chuck said playfully. "Are you two ok with that." Chuck turned his head around the seat to look at Sarah and Morgan.

"Sure Chuck." Came the muffled response from Morgan.

Sarah was still in full pout and gave him an angry stare and an angry "Fine."

"Sarah." Chuck started. But was met with a stoney silence and then a turn of the head to as she began to look out of the window.

Chuck quickly turned back to the road, he knew they would be coming up on the farm anytime soon and he would need to direct Casey around the barns on the property back to the entrance to block the escape route.

"Casey…Next left." Was the command.

The Navigator was thrown into the dusty drive way throwing up plumes of dust onto the following car and wildly fishtailing until Casey could get the vehicle back under control.

"Are we ready." Chuck asked everyone. He just got a grunt from Casey who was having to much fun with this chase.

"Ready Chuck." Came Morgan reply in a trembling voice.

Then he received a non Casey grunt from his wife behind him. "Sarah, don't forget what Roan told us in Morocco, don't go on a mission angry with each other." He was trying to reason with "Agent Walker" not Sarah Bartowski. Which made her snap her head round to look at Chuck, she looked at him with steely determination that he had seen so many times before. He knew she was ready, hearing the clip from her weapon being smashed back into place.

"Casey take a right at the second barn, and then back to the entrance."

"Got it." Came the almost cheerful reply from Casey.

Chuck knew that Casey's trigger finger was getting more than a little bit itchy since they were all relieved of their agency affiliations. Although, Chuck could help wonder what Morgan was going to let out of the bag once they had finished this little impromptu mission. With that Casey came skidding to a halt at the entrance to the farm. Each member of the team got out of the driver side of the vehicle using it as a shield against any gunfire. Sarah and Morgan were at the rear of the vehicle Casey at the front and Chuck peering over the hood. When the Escalade came screeching to a stop. Casey then started directing the flow of the interaction between the two groups.

"Get out of your car one by one with your hands raised." The Colonel added extra bass to his voice.

Slowly the passenger door opened. Once out the passenger raised his hands. Which instantly sent Morgan into a flash. This was the first time he had ever flashed, so couldn't really make head or tail of what he was seeing all he could let out was.

"Fornax Group."

"Morgan, did you just flash." Sarah asked with concern.

"Yeah…that guy is with the Fornax Group." He responded.

By this time she had pulled Morgan back behind the vehicle. "Chuck…Morgan just flashed they're from a group called Fornax."

"Down on the ground hands behind your head." Came the shout from the Colonel to the first operative.

With that two other operatives swung open the rear two doors and started unloading round after round at the now parked Navigator. With that the two agents began returning fire at their enemy. Sarah quickly turned to Morgan who was still having trouble shaking off the effects of his flash.

"Stay right here." She ordered in a voice Morgan knew, that meant if he didn't he would have to deal with the Giant Blonde Shemale of Thailand, which made him shudder.

Casey and Chuck were drawing fire from the three agents that had been in the vehicle. Not noticing Sarah at the rear of the Navigator, she easily picked off the driver and the passenger with three shots. _Still__got__it._ She thought to herself.

"Your out numbered, put your weapon on the ground slowly." Casey was smiling he was happy he had a gun battle today. Nothing seemed to make him happier than a bit of a gun fight.

The enemy operative did what he was told. Again Casey barked out another order. "Kick the weapon away from you." Once that was complied with "Down on the ground, hands behind your head." Again this was complied with almost immediately.

Walking over to the enemy operatives, Casey placed his normal weapon back into its holster and took out what looked to be a tranq gun. With that four shots of the tranq gun were fired, two in each agent.

"Walker get me to sets of cuffs from the back of the Navigator." Casey called out.

Sarah rummaged through the metal case to find to pairs of Handcuffs, taking them over to Casey and handed them to him. He quickly and efficiently had both operatives handcuffed and placed in the back of the Navigator.

"What do we do about their vehicle." Chuck asked.

"We take it five miles that way and burn it out." Casey replied with a hint of humour.

"Ok…" Chuck replied. "One last thing Casey, check the other vehicle for bugs and trackers remove them but put them all in the Escalade that way then they all get destroyed together." Chuck began to get under the vehicle to pull the tracker off he noticed the bullet holes in the side of the vehicle. With that Sarah came round the vehicle and noticed the same thing.

Sarah let out a long sigh. "More money…" again she sighed and thought to herself _Money__we__cannot__afford__to__lose._

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts by Chuck.

"Honey we've got to go, your driving the Navigator, Casey's going to drive the Escalade." He replied in a soft voice rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Which got a smile from each of them.

"Let's go." Casey shouted across the hood of the Navigator.

* * *

><p>Salisbury Mall<p>

6.40pm

Ellie had begun nervously tapping her foot on the floor of the vehicle. Everyone was tense, they hadn't heard from the other car in nearly thirty minutes.

"Where are they Mom." Ellie let out with worry lacing her tone.

"It will be ok. Your brothers smart and he has Sarah and Casey with him." Mary was trying to be calm and reassuring, but was feeling the same thing her daughter was. The evading of one vehicle shouldn't of taken this long.

"Babe." Devon began to speak when Ellie's phone burst into life.

"Chuck…." Ellie shouted down her phone. Which in turn woke her sleeping daughter up with a start. Clara began to cry almost instantly as she was woken in such away.

"Chuck…where are you." Ellie was almost in tears at this point.

"Sis…Calm down, were fine, I need to speak to Mom, can you put her on." His voice quickly soothed Ellie's fears as she passed the phone to her mother.

"Chuck, what's going on, what has taken you so long."

"Mom, I will tell you when we meet up with you, Did Dad ever put any secure rooms or cells at Grandma's and Grandpa's."

Mary could tell they had hostages by the way Chuck was talking. "This is your Dad where talking about, of course he had cells put in." Came the reply Chuck was hoping for.

"Good…were just going to come by meet you and then we need to get as quickly to Grandma's and Grandpa's."

"Ok how long will you be."

"We should be with you in about twenty minutes, we have some loose ends to tie up and then we will be with you,"

With that Chuck finished the call.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Salisbury, Maryland<p>

6.40pm

"Casey, do what you have to do." Chuck was still scouting the area for any other vehicles that were deemed to be a threat. Sarah was now in control of the Navigator and Morgan was still trying to shake off the after affects of his first real major flash.

Casey was busy shoving a rag into the gas filler flap to set off their home made explosive to obliterate the Escalade. Once everything was prepared, Casey lit the rag and began running towards the Navigator. Once most of his body was in the passenger's seat, Sarah accelerated aggressively away from the scene. With that the explosion rippled through the air. The team looked out of the rear window to see the Escalade smashing back down on to the ground.

Sarah was now following the tracker on Chuck's phone back to Mary's location. The Team were all silent, it was a little more than uncomfortable for Morgan.

"I'm sorry Casey." Morgan said with a lot of sadness and overwhelming fear.

This just got a grunt which sounded like just leave it. Chuck turned to see the interaction between his best friend and his partner…colleague and friend Casey.

"Casey we need to know why you are still an NSA agent." Chuck started with no hint of worry or fear.

"Chuck are we really going to do this here."

"Yes…We are."

There was a small grunt of acceptance from the Colonel. "Ok…The General, never wanted to shut down this operation, she has still been trying to get your agency affiliations reinstated."

"Why" Sarah asked. "We have our own business now, admittedly it's costing a lot more than I would like, but we will eventually get to choose which missions we want to do."

"Well the General has been picking up on a lot of chatter about why the CIA burned you two. You…We were the best team that they had ever had. Our mission successes, our reputations were starting to precede us."

"So what are you saying Casey." Chuck asked slightly confused.

"We think the CIA or more precisely, Decker's department, maybe looking to put a kill order out on you two." Casey gestured between Chuck and Sarah.

"Wh…Wh…What…" Morgan spluttered out.

Chuck was looking back towards Casey as if he had just grown a second head. "You seriously don't think that the CIA would do that…Do you?"

"With Decker, I wouldn't put anything past him." Casey replied solemnly.

Sarah was still trying to get her head around the idea that the CIA may put a kill order out on her and Chuck, she was contemplating her next move, how could she keep everyone safe. "We need to find out more information on this Fornax Group." She was still looking directly at the road ahead of her but her tone was a calculating tone. "We need to be ready for whatever they are going to throw at us, all of us. Morgan, I know you are still new to the Intersect but can you try and find out as much information as possible."

"I'll try Mrs. B" Morgan was just happy to try and help. He then began trying to flash on Fornax. He tried several times to flash. Both Casey and Chuck could see how much he was trying. "Sorry guys, I just can't get this thing to work." As he tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"Don't worry little buddy, it happened a lot to me as well." Chuck stated trying to pick up his best friends spirits. "We will just have to see what Dad's fun factory has in store for us, hopefully it will have some information on the Fornax Group."

All the team were a little deflated that Morgan couldn't provide them with a bit more information on the Fornax Group. This was not a problem though as Team Carmichael had found that they now had three spies with different agencies. Carina, Zondra and Casey could do some under the radar digging for information on their new foes.

"Casey we still need to discuss why you lied to us." Sarah said sadly, as they began to pull into the mall.

"Over there." Chuck pointed to the other Navigator in the parking lot. "Sarah, just drive past, and wait for Mom to take the lead again."

With that the two Navigators were back in convoy to Grandma & Grandpa Gunter's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sorry for the Delay in posting. I've been busy up until the last couple of days with work and Forza 4 - I've shortened this Chapter and finished at a place where I think, Would be a good place to stop.

If you didn't think it was a good place to stop please let me know. I'm already 1k word into Chapter 9 - So I might be able to post the next Chapter a bit quicker. But I'm not promising anything.

I don't make any money from this as my current bank balance will show. I don't own anything on the making of Chuck. So please just enjoy my ramblings.

Oh yeah, if you live in America as I don't please tune in and no channel hopping during the commercial breaks during Chuck - 5.04 Chuck Vs The Business Trip - 8/7c on NBC,, let's try and get the ratings up. Thanks.

* * *

><p>Gunter Residence - Salisbury, Maryland<p>

7:30pm

The two Navigators were just pulling up in front of the old farmhouse that was going to be their home for the next couple of days. It was in a secluded spot with woods encircling the whole of the grounds. Chuck thought to himself, no wonder Dad used to love coming here, its so quiet. You could definitely loose yourself here.

"Chuck is this your grandparents home." Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Yep… Sure is." He said with a smile on his face.

Looking at the farmhouse, it hadn't changed that much since the last time he came. Yes it looked as though it had been painted in the last couple of years, but it was the same old farmhouse that he could just about remember, the two floors, the dark slate roof, the porch and the swing. He came out of his thoughts as Mary was getting out of the other vehicle. She quickly walked up to the garage doors and opened both.

Both Sarah and Casey gasped at what they saw parked in the garage.

"Chuck…" Sarah started in a shocked tone. "Are they your grandparents cars." Looking over the parked cars.

The other heard an almost heavenly grunt from Casey. "Is that a 1968 428 Ford Torino GT."

"I don't know Casey, I've never really been a car kind of a guy." Chuck said casually. "Why don't you go and move it for Mom, I'm sure she…." Before Chuck could finish Casey was out of the car and alongside Mary.

With a snigger Chuck let out. "Do you think he like Grandma's car then."

Sarah turned to Chuck with a shocked look. "That was your Grandmothers car." Shaking her head. "Do you think your Mom would let me take it out for a drive later." Sarah asked with a hope laden voice.

"I'm sure she will." As Chuck leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

With that both cars fired up, Casey slowly came rolling out in the Torino into the dying sunlight. Then came the rumble and whine of the second car.

Sarah gasped even louder this time seeing it in full living Technicolor. A 1969 Supercharged Dodge Charger RT. "Wow, I know I like German cars, but that is a beauty. Your Granddad must have really been into cars."

"Nope…that's not his." Chuck replied with a smirk lighting up his face. "That's Mom's car."

"So let me get this straight…Your dad had a Mustang convertible, your mom…has a Dodge Charger and your grandmother had a Torino GT…and your not into cars." Sarah just shook her head in disbelief.

Sarah had just about shaken off the shock when she saw Casey was directing her into the garage, whilst Mary was locking the charger. The rest of them that had been in Mary's car were all out admiring the two vehicles.

"Casey…we need to get these two to the holding area." Chuck stated. "Mom, where is the holding area." Turning to face his mom as she got out of the car.

"Chuck…give me a minute, I have to close the garage doors first." As Mary typed some information into the LCD panel next to the door at the entrance of to the house, the garage doors slowly began to shut. "Chuck…you've heard about Bill Gates' home in Seattle right." Already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…mom, what's that got to do with this place."

"Well…that whole Mansion is fitted with Orion security and safety protocols, just like this place."

Chuck was looking in amazement at his mom. "Mom…your telling me that dad worked on Bill Gates' home."

"No, he and Bill designed it together." Mary replied matter-of-factly.

"What…" Chuck almost screamed. "Dad knew Bill Gates." Chuck just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes Chuck, you dad knew a lot of people in the technology world."

"Don't tell me, he also knew Steve Jobs and Thomas J. Watson Senior as well." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Well yes Charles, he did, he worked with both of them." Mary couldn't help but smile at her sons face, if he had been a cartoon character his eyes would have been about three feet outside his head and his chin welded to the floor. "Charles…the reason we cant just go in there is because I have to turn all the security off first. If you think Encino was anything, this place is twice maybe three times the size of it, with research, inventions and all the other crazy stuff your father used to get involved in."

"Ok you two enough reminiscing we need to get these two locked away before they wake up." Casey reminded them of the two Fornax agents in the rear of the Navigator.

* * *

><p>"Ellie so how long has this house been in your family." Zondra asked politely.<p>

"Its been in the Gunter family for three or four generations, obviously not quite like it is now. Dad and Granddad decided to upgrade it about twenty years ago, but I also remember getting letters of my grandparents saying they were renovating it as well, but I haven't seen inside this place since, I was twelve or thirteen." She said sadly.

With that Chuck opened the front door and shouted to the rest of the troops. "Why are you all standing out here." Smiling broadly across his face.

Looking around the farmhouse was amazing, it seemed old, but with lots of modern touches such as all the technology and appliances were all definitely twenty first century products. Although some of the kitchen items looked as though they could be from the twenty second century. Each room was controlled by automatic heat sensing, which altered room temperatures to pre-defined set points when anyone entered the room. The large TV's were all modern day equipment all sporting an unfamiliar brand name Centaurus.

Morgan was looking at the TV's when he looked down at the brand name, this began to trigger a flash, It contained all the non-redacted information about Chuck's grandfather.

"Chuck…" Morgan yelled loudly to try and locate him.

"What is it Morgan." Chuck asked from the kitchen.

"Errrrmm…I think I just flashed again."

With hearing that, Sarah and Chuck were in the living room within seconds.

Sarah asked politely. "Morgan…What did you flash on." Just as Casey and Mary were returning from the basement of the house where they had placed their detainees in the holding cells.

"That." Pointing at the TV

"What about the TV moron." Casey chided with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Nice Colonel…nice, you really want me to tell you."

"Yes little buddy, we want you to tell us." Chuck answered expectantly cutting off Casey so no other sarcastic remarks would cause friction between the group.

"Well Chuck as you asked so nicely." Morgan said glaring at Casey "Centaurus is your grandfathers codename. He is in the intersect, it says he was a medical scientist and inventor, but apart from that not a lot else."

Chuck quickly turned to look at his mother. "Mom, is this true granddad was a spy as well."

"Yes Chuck, he was…so was your grandmother." Mary couldn't even look at Chuck whilst she was talking to him.

"Is this why we stopped visiting them Mom." Ellie questioned from behind all of them. "Who else is a spy, should I just ask anyone I know are they a spy." Ellie was again getting visually upset. Her whole family had been lying to them since the day that they were born. "Devon are you a spy too." She asked with anger and sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Wh…What me no. I am just a doctor, not a spy." Devon managed to croak out.

Chuck tried to retrieve the situation and calm everyone down. "So mom, was grandma, grandpa's handler."

Mary replied with no facial expression and a solemn tone. "Yes Chuck she was."

"Wow." Was all Chuck could muster. The parallels of his grandparents, parents and his own life were shockingly similar. It seemed the same fates were playing out for each generation of his family.

With the tension that was building in the room, a ringtone pierced the atmosphere with a knife. Everyone began looking round. They all looked upon Zondra. "Sorry guys, I have to take this." With that Zondra exited the house to take the call.

After looking around at everyone with the emotions building in the room Chuck decided the only way to end the tension was for everyone to take five. "Right…I'm going to put my stuff in my room." Chuck stated "I will show you to your rooms." With that he Chuck picked up his bag and was heading up the stairs with Morgan, Casey, Carina and Sarah following. Even though he hadn't been to this house for years, he still knew which room was his.

"Morgan…Casey, you two will have to share this room." Pointing into the first room they came to along the hall way. Which contained two single beds in opposite corners of the room.

"Chuck…do I have to." Morgan whined at his best friend.

"Sorry buddy, it either that or the couch."

Casey was also grumbling what he thought was silently. "Great, got to share with the little bearded moron again."

"I heard that Casey…and every time you saying things like that it kills me a little more inside." Morgan looked at Casey trying to put on his best hurt puppy dog eyes.

Which got a standard Casey growl in response.

Continuing to walk down the hall way, Chuck passed two other rooms and pointed into the next room. "Carina, that's yours and Zondra's room in there."

"I think it's just going to be my room Chuckie, I noticed the phone call Zondra took was from her boss at the FBI, looks as though she maybe off on a mission."

Chuck just nodded "Ok…well, that's your room whilst you're here then."

Something was beginning to gnaw away at Sarah, she could tell something was wrong with Chuck, he hadn't waited for her downstairs, he hadn't even looked at her since Morgan had flashed on his grandparents codenames. She could tell, everything was getting to him and she wanted to get to the bottom of it and fast. Just as they got into his room, she looked round the room. It looked as though it hadn't been changed since the last time he was here. The posters, the pictures when she was pulled out of her thoughts by Chuck.

"I'm going to have a shower." With that he went into his bathroom and shut the door without looking back.

Sarah just put her bag on the chair underneath the window, she began to look out of the window onto the greenery that surrounded the house. She just let out a sigh…_what's __going __on __in__ his __head, __he __usually __wants __to __talk __I __can't __let __this __fester __much __longer._

Downstairs Zondra had just finished her phone call. Coming into the Bartowski home she saw Mary sitting in a recliner in the living room.

"New mission," Mary asked politely

"Yeah, I have to go back to Washington tonight, is there any chance I could get a lift back to the airport." She asked politely.

Ellie called out from the kitchen. "If mom will let me borrow one of the cars Zondra, i'll take you to the airport as we were heading out to get some food."

"The keys are on the rack Ellie." Mary replied.

"Thanks." Zondra replied with a nod of the head to Mary, she made her way into the kitchen to see Ellie.

"Devon…let everyone know that we are going for pizza's and to give you their orders." The older Bartowski sibling asked, as she was now mentally processing everything that had been going on for the last week or so.

Ellie entered the living room with her daughter in her car seat, looking directly at her mother. "Mom, can you look after Clara whilst Devon and I take Zondra to the airport and get some supplies, she's been changed and I have just fed her, so she should settle in about twenty minutes."

"That's fine honey. Now go I'm starving." Mary said with a smile to her daughter and shooing her out the door whilst picking up her granddaughter to hold her.

"Wait for me babe." Devon called out after jumping from the last two stairs. Going over to his daughter, he tapped her on the nose and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Love you little babe." With that he made his way out of the house and into the waiting Torino. With a few revs of the V8 engine the sound was gone from the Gunter's estate.

* * *

><p>In the first guest bedroom Casey and Morgan were as usual not in a very communicative mood, Morgan kept taking glances out of the corner of his eye to see where Casey was, he knew Casey was in a bad mood and didn't know if something would happen to him as he had let his little secret out of the bag.<p>

"Casey…I'm sorry." Morgan managed to mumble out.

"Shut it Moron…" Was grunted back at him.

Morgan threw his hands up in the air with frustration. "Casey…You told me they knew about you still being with the NSA. You lied to all of us." Getting up to stand in front of Casey to look him in the eye. Morgan gulped when he heard the vicious low growl coming from the Colonel. "Why have you been lying to us."

"It's classified Moron." Casey was now getting angry again.

"What's more classified than me, I'm the 'INTERSECT'." Morgan was also getting more angry with Casey than he thought possible.

"Well start acting like it." Was the cutting retort. "Just because you have that thing in your head, doesn't mean you're a real spy." With that Casey pulled out his gun, unclipped the clip to check how many he still had then slammed the clip back into the 'Sig'. Casey turned on his heels and left the room stomping away from Morgan.

Carina appeared in the doorway of Morgan and Casey's room "Hey Morgan."

"Carina."

"Can I come in." She asked innocently.

"Sure."

"Don't worry about Johnny, Morgan…he gets like this he blows up and then will come round after shooting or torturing someone or something."

"I know Carina." Morgan's head was down not looking at her directly. "Its…its…just he has never lied to us, or not that I know of. Here we are supposed to be a team and he's running his own little one man NSA spy team."

"If he is doing that…there is a good reason for it. Johnny always looks out for his partners, admittedly he is unorthodox sometimes." She said with a little chuckle, _Here__ I__am__ calling __someone __else __unorthodox, __the __irony __of __it,_ she thought. "Until he's willing to talk…or grunt about it we wont be able to do anything."

"Thanks Carina." Morgan said with a genuine smile to her.

"Thank god that's over with…how about reliving some old times whilst we're in here together." Her eyes glinting with playfulness.

"Wh…Wha….What…Car…Carina, no, no way. I'm with Alex, I love her and nothings going to change that."

Carina just burst out laughing, "Morgan you are so easy to wind up, your actually easier to wind up than Chuck, I didn't think anyone could be easier. You've just proved me wrong." Continuing to laugh as she exited the room and made her way down the stairs towards the living room.

* * *

><p>Sarah was lying on the bed in Chuck's room, when she heard the shower switch off. It was a couple more minutes before the door opened and out stepped her husband in nothing more than a towel. Even now, she still would take a sharp intake of breath whenever she would see him shirtless.<p>

She started off slightly hesitantly. "Chuck, what's going on."

Without even turning to face her, he mumbled something that was barely above a whisper "Nothing's going on."

"Chuck, I know there's something going on in that head of yours. Please tell me what's upsetting you." She wasn't in spy mode, she was in wife mode. Something was deeply troubling him and unlike Chuck, he wasn't open about his feelings with her.

"Sarah, please just leave it." Again he couldn't meet her eyes when saying it. He just continued pulling on a t-shirt and jeans after sitting down on the end of the bed. "We'll have to check on the detainees soon. Have we got any food to give them when they wake up."

"Ellie and Devon have gone for pizza and supplies, they have also taken Zondra to the airport as she has to get back to DC for a mission briefing."

"Ok, I'm going for a walk." As he pulled on his 'Chucks'.

"Chuck…" Was all she could get out before he cut her off.

"Sarah just leave it."

This was the first time he had looked at her since the revelations about his family, she could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, she just wanted to reach out to him and he was pushing her away. The pain in his eyes was like a dagger cutting deep into her soul, she was reaching out to comfort him, but he just wouldn't accept her help. It hurt her that he was keeping things from her. With that he was gone, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mary could hear the roar of the Ford V8 pulling to a stop in the driveway, she had just put Clara down for the night in the travel cot in Ellie's bedroom which she had setup.<p>

"Hey Mom, I cant believe how good grandma's car drives." She said with a smile on her face, whilst bringing in the groceries that they had bought at the store. "How's Clara been."

"She's been a little angel, unlike your brother."

"What's he done now." Ellie's tone was one of exasperation.

"I don't know, I went up to put your daughter down as I walked past your brother's room I saw Sarah trying to keep it together, your brother had gone for a walk a couple of minutes before so something's gone on between your brother and Sarah."

With that Devon entered the room with the rest of the groceries in one hand and three large pizza boxes, in the other.

"Babe…a little help would be nice." He said with one of his famous Captain Awesome smiles and nodding to the pizza boxes.

"Here let me." Mary rushed over and took the pizza boxes from Devon.

"Thanks." He smiled again at Mary.

"Mom I'm going to check on Clara and Sarah." With that she made her way up to the first floor of the farmhouse.

Almost with a sixth sense that food was around, Morgan had appeared in the kitchen, Carina and Casey had been sitting around the kitchen table talking about what had happened throughout the day. Everyone agreed that it had been a long day already.

"Sarah…" Ellie quietly poked her head around the door. "Is everything alright."

Sarah quickly wiped across her cheek to try and cover up the stray tears that had fallen. "He wont talk to me El…it's not like him, he usually wants to talk about everything. He wont let me in." She said with a sniffle.

"He's just being a Bartowski…a stubborn mule; believe me when he gets everything sorted in his mind he will talk to you." Ellie sat alongside her sister in law and put a protective arm around her shoulders. "And if he doesn't, he will have me to deal with." She said with the patented Bartowski grin.

"Thanks El." Sarah smiled briefly.

"The pizzas are downstairs going cold." Ellie said getting off the bed and looking over to Sarah.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, but thanks anyway." With that she went over to her suitcase, pulled out a jacket and put it on. Where she proceeded to go outside and sit on the swing on the porch of the house, letting it rock gently back and forth in a comforting motion. She was lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed her husband slowly walk up alongside her.

"Sarah…I'm sorry." His voice barely above a whisper and his head down.

"Wh…What…" Was all she could stammer out before realising that Chuck was sat alongside her on the swing.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"What for." She asked quietly.

"For being a jerk."

"Chuck…just tell me what's going on, what's swimming around in that head of yours." Keeping her tone low but light and loving.

"It…it's…it's…" He was beginning to tear up over what had been going through his head. "I know we have only been married a couple of months, but…" He paused to steady his speech so that he could keep everything together. "I don't want our kids being born into this life…" He was still looking down at his hands trying to keep his perspective. "I know, it's too early to be thinking of children as we are only starting out in our lives together."

Sarah just sat and listened to what he had to say without saying a word but looking at him, wishing he would meet her gaze so that she could show she was feeling the same thing.

"Sarah…I don't want our children to grow up the way…'_we__'_ did. I don't want them to have to worry about us their mom and dad leaving them. Or even never coming back to them, like Grandma and Grandpa, Dad, Mom…having to leave their children to protect them. That's not going to happen to our children." He looked up straight into her eyes with a fierce look of determination, "When we decide to try for a child, that's it…my life as a spy is done, I mean it."

Sarah could see the look in her eyes; this is one thing in his life he was certain of, he would not put his children through the pain and anguish that they had both gone through. A lone tear trickled down her cheek trying to wipe it away quickly. She croaked out. "I know Chuck; I don't want to put them through that either, I want us both to be around for their firsts…everything…when we start trying for children…I will stop as well, we just need to ensure that we are both together and both in agreement."

With that they both fell into each others embrace, this was not a prelude for passion, this was more a loving embrace and one they knew was for comfort, lovers, friends and soul mates, becoming one.

"I love you Sarah Lisa Bartowski…there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you." He mumbled into her hair as he was gently resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you to Charles Irving Bartowski." She said with a few sniffles and wiping away the tears that were freely flowing. "Just promise me, you will talk to me about these things instead of bottling them up Chuck."

"Ok…" He mumbled again. "Sarah."

"Yes Chuck." She said with a smile starting to reappear on her face.

"I have something for you." He said happily. "In way of an apology. They're not the greatest; I haven't been able to get to the store to get you your favourites." He handed her a hand picked bouquet of flowers "I'm sure granddad wouldn't mind me picking them for you." He said proudly with the patented Bartowski smile and a kiss for his beautiful wife, just before their stomachs in unison grumbled from the lack of food, which elicited a giggle from both of them.

Sarah jumped up from the swing, grabbing Chuck's hand and pulled him up so that they were back on the same page, their team. "Come on, let's get some food before Morgan and Awesome eat it all."

They walked into the kitchen, Chuck's arm around Sarah's shoulder, her arm around his waist. Sarah looked at Ellie and with a nod; she let the older Bartowski sibling know that everything was alright between them. This put a smile on Ellie's face, seeing the newlyweds with smiles on their faces.

"Any pizza left." Chuck asked to no one in particular.

"Yours is in the oven." Morgan said "I was keeping it warm for the pair of you." He said with a happy smile on his face. "Guys, it's been a long day, I'm going to call Alex and then call it a night. I will see you all in the morning." With that Morgan had departed.

Sarah went over to the oven and pulled the pizza box out of the oven and took it over to the table and sat on her husbands lap. Even though there were plenty of seats around, she felt wanted to feel close to him as he had been distant for a lot of the day.

"Do you two mind." Was the comment from Casey.

"No…Do you." Sarah retorted. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care in the slightest. Here she was, sat in the lap of her husband, eating pizza and doing not a lot else, but she felt at home, family around her. Her real family now, not a fake family no covers all the layers of Agent Sarah Walker had been peeled away and here was Sarah Bartowski.

"Chuck was quite happily tucking into his pizza when he remembered their detainees downstairs. "Casey, have the detainees been fed and watered." He asked solemnly.

"Yes." Was the grunted reply from the Colonel.

"Are they awake, as we need to interrogate them to find out who sent them, we also need to find out who their orders come from."

"They were for ten minutes, to eat and drink; now they're taking another enforced nap." Casey smiled and grunted to let them know that he had tranqued them again.

"Ok…." Chuck drawled out. "So they will be out until the morning, then." He asked already knowing the answer.

"Chuck as long as the Orion protocols are kept to we shouldn't have any problems." Mary replied, even though she had been deep undercover in the Volkoff organisation, she still made sure that the farmhouse was always looked after and the security was never in doubt. "I will ensure that the remote sensors on the driveway and the surrounding woodland will give us enough warning time to get things sorted, if the need arises. We can check out your Dad and your Granddad's facilities tomorrow. Were all tired and need rest, so finish your food and then bed."

"Aaaawwww Mom…" He started as he used to do when he was a child.

Mary could see what he was up to. "Charles Irving Bartowski…If you don't do as your mother says…I will put you over my knee." She said with a playful smile and wagging a finger at him.

The interaction between Mother and Son got giggles from all the other members of the team around the table apart from Casey.

"What the hell have I let myself in for." He said quietly to himself or what he thought was to himself. He found it wasn't as quiet as he thought as his throbbing bicep had a big red handprint. "Carina." He growled.

"Johnny…be nice." She said with a smile.

This got another laugh from the rest of the group. With that the group slowly drifted from their positions around the table to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Gunter Residence.<p>

9.00am

The piercing ringtone filled the air like nothing had done before; there had been no alarm calls this morning.

"Chuck…" She drawled out. Sarah was in her usual sleeping position, which seemed to get more and more comfortable everyday. Her hair was splayed all across his chest; she could feel his hand on her lower back although he was asleep his hand was inadvertently rubbing her lower back. "Chuuuuuuck." She drawled out again.

"Sarah…its yours." He groggily replied, trying to rouse himself from his pleasant dreams of last night.

Sarah poked her arm out behind her trying to locate the still ringing phone, unable to find the phone, she let out a low guttural growl that was oddly reminiscent of a Casey growl as she had to remove herself from the warmth her husband was providing. Looking at the phone it was showing an unknown number. Trying to sound like a professional business woman as she answered. "Sarah Bartowski speaking." She said to the phone.

On hearing the name Sarah Bartowski, Chuck smile rose across his face, still unable to believe that the goddess that was sat next to him was his wife.

After listening to the person on the other end of the phone for a short while. She replied. "Yes…Mr. Cottle we would be delighted to have you at our Buy More store for a meeting with regards to having your next two EA Sports titles premiere in our store. I am away from the office for the next two weeks but I can pencil you in for the Monday after I return from my trip. Certainly Mr. Cottle, I will get my store manager to confirm with you the dates in the next few days. Thank You for thinking of the Burbank Buy More." With that she hung up the phone.

She looked down at Chuck, who was now wide eyed. "Did you hear that." She asked incredulously. "We may have another major contract for the Buy More."

Chuck's smile was blooming all over his face. His Super Kick Ass Ninja Wife, was now turning into the ultimate business woman. "Sarah…Do you realise who EA Sports are."

Sarah knew the name, but didn't realise the significance of the contract. "I know the name Chuck, but I haven't got a clue what they produce." She said with a little bit of worry as she would have to negotiate a contract with them.

"Well…they're the biggest sporting game producer in the world and they're offering us first refusal on the launches of the next two games. This is huge; they're the people that make all the NFL, NBA and NHL computer games. I think we should both be in on this contract negotiation."

"I would love you to be in with me, it will be our first business contract that Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski will be involved in." She said with her Chuck smile on her face.

Things were just starting to get a little heated for the newlyweds when there was a loud banging on the door. "Walker, Bartowski our friends in the basement are awake, time to find out what they know." With that they heard the size fourteen's stomping there way down the hall way.

"No rest for the wicked." Chuck smirked. "Do you wanna take the first go in the bathroom." When he turned to look into his wife's eyes, he could see the sparkle and mischievous smile.

"We could always do our thing for the environment…." She said with a little girly giggle and roll of the shoulders and her attempt at the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

With that they were both up and out of bed with Chuck trying to grab his wife to play tickle her into submission, but as always she was too quick for him.

All the members of Team Bartowski except Chuck, Sarah and the Captain, were sat around the kitchen table, waiting for the breakfast to be cooked by Mama Bartowski and Ellie. The smell of the bacon and eggs was so enticing that it looked as though Casey was salivating waiting for the assault on his taste buds that only Ellie's cooking could produce.

"Morgan…will you set the table please." Mary asked. "Cutlery is in that draw, plates are in that cupboard, pointing in the general direction of where they would be."

"Sure thing Mama B." Morgan joyously exclaimed.

Ellie was preparing her daughters bottle. She removed her daughter from her car seat and lifted her out. Scanning who she could give the baby to whilst she finished making her food. "John…can you hold Clara for a few minutes please whilst I finish making her food for her."

The look of absolute terror came over the face of the battle hardened Marine. For the first time was gruntless and speechless. "I…I…I…" Was all he could get out before the baby was placed in his hands. He held the child at full arms length as though it was a nuclear warhead. Clara just gurgled at the big man.

"John…"

He snapped his head back towards Ellie, eyes bulging in his head. "What…"

"If you let her rest on your shoulder, she won't start crying." Ellie said firmly, trying to get him to hold her daughter properly.

Carina mimicked what she had seen Ellie and Mary do when they were holding Clara. "Johnny, if you fold your arm underneath her like that." Carina quickly moved Casey's arms into a cradling position, and placed Clara back in his arms before he could get away. "There, that's how you do it Casey."

Casey looked down at the little bundle in his arms, Clara looked directly into his eyes, started laughing and grabbed hold of his sausage like finger, all the time gurgling and laughing.

When Ellie looked round at the Colonel and her daughter she could see wonderment in Casey's eyes, she looked at Carina and nudged her mother as they were stood side by side, quickly nodding in the direction of Casey, who was now showing a side none of them had ever seen. The soft caring side of Casey was in full evidence when the little baby gurgled at him.

"John…" Ellie said pulling him out of his thoughts. Holding out her arms to take the baby of Casey he went to hand her back to her mother, when he pulled her up from the side of him, she started crying.

Immediately Casey froze. "What do I do." Came the gruff worried tone.

"Here." Ellie handed the Colonel the bottle. "Just hold her like you were and then hold the bottle to her lips and she will do the rest."

He took hold of the bottle and put it to the baby's mouth. Immediately Clara latched onto the bottle, unable to grab the finger she had been holding earlier she grabbed another finger on Casey's hand that was holding her.

Chuck and Sarah had been sat on the stairs watching the interaction of the family whilst they weren't there, no one could describe the way they had all bonded over the years; the all could not believe that the Casey would be such a big softy around a baby. But they realised this was just one big dysfunctional family. Just as they were about to get off the stairs the front door opened and in walked Devon, sweating from his morning run. Sarah immediately put her finger to her lips at Devon and then motioned for Devon to look around the frame of the wall.

When he did so, he looked around at the people in the kitchen all watching Casey, no one saying a word. Devon turned back to Chuck and Sarah and mouthed to them "Awesome."

Chuck and Sarah decided to break the moment by walking in hand in hand with the Captain behind them, before Chuck or Sarah could make a jibe at Casey. The big man looked up at both of them.

"Not a word." He said with a low growl.

He hadn't noticed but Clara had stopped taking her bottle for a second at let out a loud belly laugh as Casey was growling. This in turn made everyone start laughing.

"So what's for breakfast Mom." Chuck asked.

"What isn't for breakfast." She replied. "It seems your Sister wants to cook everything for breakfast, so you have eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes and cereal. So take your pick.

With that the plates with all the different foods were placed on the table in front of them all. Everyone tucked into the food, eventually talk got round to the two detainees in the basement.

"Chuck what are we going to do about our friends downstairs." Casey asked in his business like tone, even though he was holding a sleeping baby in his arms.

"Well, we don't want to treat them inhumanely, that's not the way Carmichael Industries are going to do things."

"What's it going to be then Chucky." Carina asked.

"Were going to ask them nicely to give us the information on who they work for."

"What." Casey growled, but with a lot less intensity, when he looked down at the little bundle sleeping in his arms.

Devon had just returned from his shower. "Hey John…let me take the little one from you." He picked his daughter up off Casey, when she began to stir she looked up into her father's eyes gurgled and shut her eyes again. "Awesome little Babe." He made his way to the stairs to go and put his daughter down for a nap.

* * *

><p>Gunter's Residence – Basement Holding Cells.<p>

12pm

"Two hours of questioning and they're still not talking." Sarah said with frustration in her voice.

"We just have to keep on at them Walker, you know what it's like, it may take a while unless we can find any information on them from the Intersect." Casey said forlornly. "If Chuck would only let us use some old fashioned interrogation methods on them…Where are Chuck and the Moron anyway."

* * *

><p>Gunter Residence<p>

12pm

"Chuck what are we looking for." Morgan's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Morgan, my dad said all of his work is here somewhere, and if his work is here then so is Granddad's as well. I would love to see what they both got up to. If the intersect was part of the work they did together."

As they walked into the study, Chuck knew there was a hidden compartment somewhere. "Little buddy, have a look around the room to see if you flash on anything." Chuck tried the same method that he had in Encino with the light switch, this didn't seem to do anything, or so they thought. Until they heard what they thought was a panel opening. Looking around Chuck spotted the huge TV screen that had been covered by the shelves of a book case.

The TV sprung to life, "Morgan go and get everyone now." Chuck said with urgency in his voice.

One by one everyone filtered into the study to see Chuck sat in his Grandfather's desk chair.

"Chuck what's going on." Ellie asked looking at her brother not around the room.

"El…Were just waiting on Casey, Sarah and Morgan to get here before I start whatever Dad has to say to us." Nodding towards the screen on the wall and the flashing cursor.

"What's so urgent Bartowski." Casey asked with a little annoyance in his voice. "We have proper work to do downstairs."

Chuck raised his hand to silence Casey. "Well it seems as though Dad has left us some passwords to get by before we can get to see his work and files, which may be beneficial."

Looking at the screen it said. _"__The __Matriarch__'__s __Codename.__"_

"Mom do you know what that means." Ellie asked before Chuck could ask.

"Yes Eleanor, Morgan your probably going to flash on this as well so you may want to prepare yourself for it."

"Sure thing Mama B." Morgan said worried about what was about to happen.

"Your Grandmother's codename was Delphinus."

The flash almost hit Morgan instantaneously and proceeded to go on for a while. Chuck, Sarah and Ellie rushed around Morgan waiting for the flash to finish.

"Little Buddy…" Chuck asked as Morgan's eyes stopped fluttering.

"Wow…wow…Chuck, your grandmother was some badass, kickass spy. She was '_VERY__'_ high up in the CIA, NSA and FBI. She was like the boss of all those agencies at some point. It was like she was a trouble shooter for the agencies. Man… I have one hell of a headache."

Ellie looked round to "Devon can you get Morgan some painkillers please."

"Sure thing babe."

Once Chuck had finished checking on Morgan, he entered the codename via the keyboard that was on the desk in front of him. Another prompt came up on the screen.

"_Mary__ Bartowski__'__s__ Codename.__"_

Chuck quickly typed in '_Frost__'_ into the prompt. A third identification came up on screen. _"__Who __is __Charles __Carmichael.__" _Chuck quickly typed in his full name. _"__Charles__ Irving __Bartowski.__"_ Chuck thought that would reveal the location of the hidden door or passageway to where all of the inventions and intelligence was gathered.

The screened blinked off and the Orion Centaur symbol appeared on the screen for a few seconds and then went off again. Another message came on the screen. _"__Mary __please __stand __in __front __of __the __TV __screen.__" _

Mary proceeded to stand in front of the screen. "Stephen, what is this she said out loud." Mary was suddenly engulfed in a bright green laser which started at the top of her head and worked its way down her body and then made a further pass back to her head.

"_Identification Confirmed: Mary Elizabeth Bartowski. Please move away from the screen."_

Casey was getting more than a little impatient with all the Sci-Fi stuff that was going on. "What the hell is this all about Walker." He said whispering in her ear.

"What do you expect from Orion, he was one of the most paranoid people we ever met. Do you think his base and file storage would be easy to find." Sarah asked incredulously.

Which received the yeah guess so grunt from Casey.

"_Charles __please __stand __in __front __of __the __TV __screen.__" _Chuck quickly moved to the centre of the room, the same beam of light encompassed Chuck and proceeded to complete the same motion.

"_Identification Confirmed: Charles Irving Bartowski. Please move away from the screen."_

"_Eleanor __please __stand __in__ front __of __the __TV __screen.__" _The same process happened again with the scanning of Ellie.

"_Identification Confirmed: Eleanor Faye Bartowski. Please move away from the screen."_

The light pulse then encircled the whole room scanning all the other people in the room. With that a list appeared on the screen.

"_Colonel__ John __Casey, __Agent Sarah __Walker,__ Dr. Devon __Christian __Woodcomb, __Morgan __Guillermo __Grimes, __Agent __Carina __Miller. __Do __you __want __to__ allow __admittance?__"_

Chuck quickly accepted the prompt. The screen went blank, the usual Orion matrix style fonts started to engulf the screen. Slowly but surely the face of Stephan J. Bartowski appeared on the screen.

"_Welcome home Mary, I'm sorry that I cannot be there with you. As you are all now aware this is where the Orion story began, Charles, Eleanor, please do not be mad with your Mother and I, as I explained, this was all done to keep you safe. Unfortunately my plans did not work out the way I wanted. You will all now have access to your Grandfather's and my work. This is the main storage facility of all the inventions of Orion and Centaurus designed and co-designed. _

_The storage facility has the medical machines your Grandfather prototyped and we built and Charles as per Encino, the files and Equipment. All of the plans and schematics are in the file server._

_Colonel Casey… You will find a lot of modified weaponry down stairs, please ensure that it is kept safe, these weapons could cause mass damage if these weapons fall into the wrong hands._

_Each one of you will have access cards for the facility, but it will take at least two cards to access the vault, I'm sorry for the extreme measures of security. As I say a lot of the inventions are highly classified and highly dangerous in the wrong hands, so please take care._

_To my extended family here in this room. Thank You for bringing my family back together hopefully nothing will separate you all again._

_I love you all. Take Care."_

With that the screen went matrix style and then went blank a small panel opened in the wall next to the screen, revealing a retina and biometric scanner.

"Well shall we see what Dad has been up to." Chuck said with a smile as he could see his sister and mother tearing up. Chuck made his way to the scanner and allowed it to scan his retina. The screen flashed up his picture from his former CIA badge, he placed his hand on the scanner and his identification was confirmed.

"_Secondary __Identification__ required.__" _Sarah was alongside Chuck in an instant making sure, she was the second id input into the system. _"__Identification__ Confirmed: __Agent __Sarah __Walker.__"_

There was a loud groaning coming from one of the other bookshelves on the other side of the room began to slide backwards, revealing a hidden elevator and stairwell.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think?<p>

I have no affiliation with Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Thomas J. Watson Senior or Barry Cottle, they're names that are involved in the Technology world. I also have no affiliation with Microsoft, although I do use a lot of their products. Same Goes for Apple and IBM. But I do own a few EA Sports titles.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in updating this work has been mental over the last couple of weeks, so I have had no skiving time to write the updates so I have been mostly doing it at home when I felt like powering up the PC. Thank You to the Unknown reviewer and all the other people who reviewed the story

**Disclaimer. I don't own or make money from this or any other activites related to Chuck. ** I did how ever have my twitter account in over drive for the last day of filming. I also can't wait for the new episode tomorrow. As I will be asleep when it broadcasts in the US of A.

* * *

><p>Gunter Residence - Salisbury, Maryland<p>

Centaurus Orion Lair.

The whole Bartowski clan made their way down to the storage area, looking around the entrance they could see a lot of warehouse type shelving all the way around them. There were so many different machines facing them. Ellie and Devon immediately noticed what looked like MRI Scanners to the left of them, when they were about to leave the group Chuck spoke to bring the group to order.

"Everyone…this is going to take some time to look around everything. Casey, Sarah, Morgan I need you to try and locate anything on the Fornax Group. I'm going to look for the server rooms, Ellie, Awesome have a look around see if you find anything we could use for medical equipment in Castle."

"Sure thing Bro, I just need to go and get Clara just in case she wakes up and we don't hear her. Will the door upstairs be open."

"The door will be open…if it's anything like Encino, it will detect the last person to leave and shut automatically." Chuck said with a reassuring smile to his brother in law.

Sarah then started to walk towards Chuck. "I think I should come with you, we can let Morgan, Casey and Carina locate the Fornax Archive." She said with a smile and seductive glance at him.

"Oh…Oh…Ok." He managed to finally say. Morgan…Casey, if you can locate the archive, may be we can get some information on our friends that we have down here so we can get them back to their rightful owners."

The team finally spread out across the vast expanse of the warehouse. Carina decided to join up with Morgan and Casey searching for the Fornax archive, whilst Mary waited with Ellie until Devon returned with their daughter.

"Mom, did you know that this place was so big." Ellie asked looking around like she was a child on Christmas morning.

Mary was also looking around at the sheer scale of the operation that her father and husband had managed to achieve. "Eleanor, the last time I was down here, this place wasn't even a quarter of the size it is now."

Casey, Morgan and Carina were slowly making their way around the archive box folders, scanning each individual name on each box, there were names on these boxes that none of them had heard of, Morgan could not determine whether they were not in the Intersect as he was still trying to use it properly. Although he hadn't had any problems recalling and using the flashes for the skill sets.

As Chuck and Sarah were making their way around the facility, looking at all the items on the shelves, they had noticed that there were some exhibits in glass cases with Orion biometric scanners for access.

"Chuck, why do you think your dad put the scanners on these displays." Sarah was trying to gauge what Chuck's reaction before he gave it.

"I can only think they are either potentially dangerous or they are prototypes that need to be kept safe." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

Chuck and Sarah continued down the aisle that she and Chuck were on, when she stopped suddenly and almost let a small cry of pain. Chuck instantly swung round from his position of looking inside the other display cases, and saw Sarah was as white as a ghost and almost literally shaking. He instantly wrapped her into his arms, when he saw the weapon that he had nearly lost his bride to. Looking into the glass cabinet, Chuck saw there were two Norseman devices sat looking straight at them.

"Sarah…it's ok." He whispered to her. He could still feel her shaking. He knew that Sarah had never really talked about the Norseman, it was a subject that was glossed over, and nobody ever really spoke of that week apart from their wedding day.

Once she had composed herself enough to speak she lent back away from Chuck to look at him directly in the eye. "Chuck…these need to be destroyed." She said quietly and flicking her hand in the direction of the Norseman. "I know it's your father's work, but we cannot let anyone go through what I went through with that thing. I want to make the world safer Chuck and with the weapons down here and at Volkoff Industries we cannot do that. So I think we should destroy all the weapons Hartley and Orion created. We need to look at the items that will benefit the country."

Chuck still had her in his arms where he could feel she was calming down. "Sarah although I agree with you, some of the weapons may be needed to fight terrorism, so I would like us all to sit down together and discuss this plan with everyone, the Norseman I agree with and any bio weapons we should destroy, but before we make any decisions I want to involve the whole team when we have a complete inventory of all the weapons and what they do." Chuck wanted to appease her but also knew it was the last remaining things he had of his fathers, so he wouldn't go into this lightly.

After taking a couple of minutes to compose themselves, they continued to the end of the row, where they noticed several doors in the bare concrete walls.

"I bet one of those is the server room." Chuck said almost impatiently.

Sarah just looked up at him and rolled her eyes, she new he would soon be nerding out on all things Orion when he would finally get to see the servers, but she knew he would be like a kid in a candy shop, she could almost feel him buzzing in anticipation, like a child on Christmas morning. Which only made her smile.

"You're such a Nerd." She said with a smile on her face.

With his puppy dog look and a full bottom lip pout "But I'm your nerd." He playful responded poking his tongue out at her. He knew what was coming next, he tried to make a dash for the first door, knowing the playful slap on the arm was coming but he tripped over an untied shoe lace, taking both of them down to the floor. The next moment, they realised that they were in a compromising position on the floor, looking into each others eyes, both of them showing the same passion, when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Uh…uh…uh sorry guys." Morgan stammered out whilst, turning a very, very dark shade of red.

Then came the sarcastic comment. "Is nowhere safe." With a disgusted grunt. "Come on Grimes, let's leave the nymphomaniacs to it, otherwise I will be seeing my breakfast again." With that he grabbed the collar of the bearded one, dragging him like a little rag doll with his feet flailing an inch above the concrete floor.

Sarah and Chuck turned back to each other and just couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Sarah laid her head on Chuck's chest trying to calm herself down, but as he was laughing as much as her it was impossible. They finally managed to get off the floor after composing themselves after a quick make out session.

* * *

><p>Devon and Clara had finally caught up with Ellie and Mary. "Hey babe…this little one decided she wanted to help look around an all." He said with a smile on his face and the baby in a ergo carrier.<p>

"Hey little one." Mary cooed out playing with the babies hand.

"So found anything exciting around here." Devon asked trying to get up to speed with what they had seen so far.

Ellie began by telling him about the medical equipment that she had seen and that they could use back at Castle for Chuck. Even though they were still thinking about the private practice offer that Chuck had made to them earlier in the week, it hadn't settled in until now. Ellie was starting to think the private practice idea was getting better and better due to the advanced machinery that they had found so far on their little walkabout in Centaurus and Orion's warehouse.

She looked at Devon straight in the eye. "Devon…do you think it would be good if we started our own practice." She asked with a slight trepidation as they really hadn't broached the subject. "I mean…we are specialist in each of our fields but I think we could do so much more if we went into business for ourselves, we could plan ourselves around Clara rather than having to work shifts at the hospital, that way then we wouldn't miss out on her first's."

Devon had been thinking the same thing for the last couple of days, he was happy that Ellie was looking after Clara, but he felt he was missing out on his daughters early growth. Even though he did want to push the subject. "Babe…it's a big step, what if it goes wrong, I mean what if we can't get enough clients to make it workable." He asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Devon, I have the same worries as well, but think about all the clients we could pick up at the buy more plaza. I'm sure Chuck could work it so we got the Buy More medicals and Insurance work, it does help when my brother and sister own the company." She chuckled thinking how Sarah had become a sister now.

"I think it would be a great idea." Mary interjected. "You two always seem so tired when you come home from a busy shift, just think, you could do a regular nine to five and be able to spend more time with my beautiful little granddaughter."

Clara gurgled and clapped her hands together as if she was agreeing with her grandmother. It seemed like an innocent little gesture, but it seemed as though Clara was comprehending everything the three adults were saying around her.

Noticing his daughters little display, Devon looked down at Clara. "Hey little babe, do you think mummy and daddy should start their own business." Asking almost in a comedic way, but was soon answered by the high pitch squeal that was reminiscent of Ellie when she was happy and then the baby began clapping furiously to show her approval.

"Seems like this one approves." Ellie said with a happy smile and tears welling up in her eyes. "I think we should talk to Chuck later, he said he would help." She tearfully said, trying to wipe the tears from her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Casey…slow down." Morgan said out of breath<p>

Casey was still in no mood to be dealing with the little bearded moron. "Keep up." Was the only thing the Colonel grunted out.

"Morgan…Don't worry about Johnnie." Carina chided. "If he gets any more shirty with you, I might just tell you about Prague." She smiled at the instant flinch that he always got when anyone mentioned Prague.

Morgan also noticed the flinch as well and was intrigued. "What happened in Prague." Morgan asked looking at Carina.

The low growl that emanated from Casey was enough to tell Morgan to leave the subject alone, this was not open for discussion.

"Wow Casey…I…I…I thought I knew all your growls and grunts…." Morgan was cut off with a look that said carry on and you'll find yourself six foot under.

The interaction between the two house partners was an interesting dynamic Carina thought. "You two are like an old married couple." She said sarcastically.

Just as they were about to go to the next aisle of boxes, Morgan looked towards the floor trying not to meet Casey's gaze, when he noticed it. "Guys…Guys." He was nearly bouncing round like a child hyped up on E numbers.

"Not now moron." Casey grunted.

Morgan looked up at Casey as he was just about to turn the corner. "Fornax Group…I found the archive on the Fornax Group." Pointing towards the bottom shelves on the rack in front of them.

Carina looked down at the three archive boxes with the label Fornax Group. "Well done Morgan." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and sensually running her hand down his chest.

The scowl that was adorning Casey's face was terrifying for Morgan, Casey had seen what Carina had done, even though Carina had made the gesture. "Your with my daughter, you do anything to hurt her…I will tear you limb from limb…from limb."

Morgan had never seen the satanic grin on Casey's face before…mind you he had never seen Casey grin full stop. "Uh…Casey…it…I…I…didn't do anything." He finally managed to get out. "I would never hurt Alex" He said trying to appease the Colonel.

"Make sure you don't." He said so low that only Morgan could hear whilst poking his index finger into Morgan's chest.

Carina cleared her throat. "Once you guys have finished with your shows of testosterone we need to let everyone know we have found the intel." Handing Casey two of the three boxes and the third to Morgan. "There that wasn't so hard was it." She said with a smile on her face. She pulled out her phone to call Sarah. "Damn it, no signal." She said in frustration shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Casey chuckled. "Your in an underground bunker that was developed by a paranoid spy asset, did you really think you would get a signal."

The look that Carina gave him was the look a woman could only give a man; it was the one that could kill a man in seconds. Casey always wondered was that look always passed down from mother to daughter, he and the bearded moron had been on the receiving end of one or two of those from Alex over the last couple of weeks.

"Casey…what have I told you about being nice to people, don't forget…I still have pictures of Prague as well…"

Casey muttered and grunted under his breath and left Morgan and Carina to go and look for Chuck and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Sarah had finally found the server rooms, Chuck couldn't believe his eyes, he quickly went over to the control workstation and pulled up the specs and speed of the computer. He gasped at the information that was pulled up on the screen.<p>

"What is it Chuck." Sarah asked with concern.

Chuck just stood there transfixed by the speed results, the length of the server rooms were incredible. He hadn't heard a word Sarah had said to him. He turned around opened mouthed and pointed at the screen.

"What does all that mean Chuck…I know about computers, but that is all just gibberish to me." She said with a confused frown on her face.

Once his senses and speech had come back to him he started. "Sarah…this means my dad was brilliant." The pride in Chuck's voice was infectious.

"I know…" She said wistfully. "I wish we all could of got to know him better." She said leaning her chin on Chuck shoulder and snaked her arms around his chest.

"Sarah this computer is better than the Intersect computer."

That piqued Sarah's spy brain to the max. "Chuck…what does this computer do." She was concerned the mention of the Intersect always put her on high alert, especially now Chuck was without it.

"Do you remember a few years back when the Chess player Garry Kasparov played a Chess game against a super computer."

"I remember something about it." She said with a shrug.

"Well that super computer was the best computer out there in 2003. This computer is twenty times better than that computer. Sarah this is amazing the world's best governments don't even have computers as powerful as this one. Dad managed to produce a super computer that is ten years ahead of what any of the major manufacturers have available at the moment."

Sarah hadn't really understood the complexities of the hardware in front of her, but she knew if Chuck was nerding out as much as he was, she should be in awe of the machine. Although the she didn't know what to say. "That's great Chuck." _That__was__a__rather__lame__answer._She thought to herself.

He turned round to face her. "Sarah…I love you." He said kissing her forehead. "I know this is all gibberish to you." He said wrapping his arms around her, before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Can't you two wait till later, there's an impressionable child in the room." Ellie said playfully.

Sarah turned to look at the original Bartowski clan, Mama B, Ellie and Chuck. She also noted how many additional family members she had acquired in the five years that she had been with the Bartowski family, Casey, Awesome, Morgan, Alex even Carina and Zondra had now been accepted into the family. She smiled at that thought…She now _'had'_ a family, something she didn't want to let go of and she would protect all of them. She had never thought that reliance on other people could give her so much strength as this family had. With all the trials that the spy life had thrown at them, they were all as close to one another as they could possibly be each one relied on each other, their varying skills made such an excellent team.

Although she realised that the spy life had also taken so much away. Chuck's dad was one of the main casualties, Chuck's innocence to some extent had waned, but he was still essentially the loving, kind hearted loveable nerd she fell in love with on the first day she ever visited the Buy More. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that all this happiness was nearly taken away from her, just because one person had been manipulated enough to fire on her, she was still raw on the whole Norseman issue.

"Earth to Sarah." Chuck said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Wh…What…What." Looking rather sheepish that she had zoned out. "Sorry sweetie, what were you saying."

He chuckled. "You looked like you were having a good daydream there for a second."

"I was not daydreaming." She said as though she had been insulted.

"Yes you were." Chuck joked.

Which earned him a not so playful slap on the chest. "I do not daydream." She said with anger building inside of her. Even though she knew Chuck was right.

"Ow…that hurt." He said with a mock pained pout.

She pulled him in tight to her resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry sweetie." She tilted her head, to give him a smile that always made him go weak at the knees. "I'll make it up to you later." She said continuing her megawatt smile and gave her version of the Mrs. Chuck Bartowski eye brow dance.

They heard the grunt from the doorway. "Do you two ever think about anything else."

"Somebody is not feeling like a Sugar Bear this morning."

The rest of them couldn't help but snigger at Chuck, that was until they heard the almost inaudible growl, which meant Casey wasn't playing around.

"Chuck…Chuck we found it dude." Morgan said happily from behind Casey. Even though he was completely hidden behind the Colonel.

Even though Casey wasn't in the mood for the usual horse play, Chuck continued the mocking. "Wow Casey, I didn't know you were a ventriloquist as well, you do a brilliant impression of Morgan."

Casey slammed down the archive boxes down on the table near the door. "I work with idiots and morons." He said walking out of the room pushing Morgan out of the way.

Chuck's persona changed instantly, he was now in spy mode. "So what have we got here then."

Pulling the first box off the table where Casey had left them. He opened the lid and pulled out all of the files, they all seemed to be mission reports. "Morgan…I think we are going to need you to look at these as well. Elle have you seen anything that will be able to monitor Morgan. I know what these reports can do, especially as they may contain a lot of data."

"There is a lot of equipment out there that will be able to monitor Morgan. We just don't have the computers to do the analysis work Chuck."

"We have enough computing power to run at least three of four small countries El." He said motioning to the large server blades stacks behind him. "This is where Dad used to undertake all his analysis work once he left us." Chuck's mood turned rather sombre at the thought of when his father left the pair of them.

Sarah was still holding onto Chuck's arm, she knew from his tone in the last statement, even now he still missed his father. She tried to be strong for him, giving his arm a comforting squeeze to let him know that she was there for him.

Chuck looked down to the gazing eyes of his angel, she could instantly read what he was thinking because a smile blossomed across both of their faces. Turning back to his sister "Right then El what do we need." He asked.

"Well there are few things actually; I think were going to need a few more pairs of hands."

"Morgan could you find Casey please little buddy."

"Sure thing Chuck." Morgan padded out of the server room, where he then heard gunshots echoing.

"Erm…Guys, there are gunshots out here."

"Casey's probably letting off steam in the gun range two doors down." Sarah said knowing there was a gun range after their explorations earlier.

"Oh…Ok." Even though Morgan was the Intersect he was stilled scared of Casey. "I'll go and ask Casey to come back."

"Thanks Morgan." Sarah shouted as he had already exited the server room.

"Guys, can one of you look after Clara for ten minutes, she's getting a little restless, I think it's time for her feed." Devon asked around the room.

"Here give her to me." Sarah opened up her arms towards her niece. Clara mimicked the gesture.

"Do you want to go and see your Auntie Sarah." Devon asked his daughter, with that the baby made a much more pronounced clapping and gurgling. "Seems like this one wants to see her Auntie Sarah." Devon placed his daughter into Sarah's awaiting arms.

Sarah immediately changed persona from what she had been like when Clara was born, she was no longer worried by her niece and she actually loved having her around. She actively sought out looking after her as well.

Chuck looked on in awe of Sarah. One minute she was hardened Super Spy, but here she was now a protective family member. He knew one day that would be either his son or his daughter he was so proud of their progression in life. This sort of contact would have freaked both of them out a year ago.

Chuck leaned in and kissed his niece on the forehead, which got him a little playful slap on the cheek from Clara. "Do all the women in my life like beating me up." He asked out loud, which was accompanied by a large blowing of a raspberry from his niece. "So it seems…I have been dismissed." Chuck was just about to walk away when he leaned into Sarah. "You seem like such a normal girl stood here like this." This earned him another slap on the arm and another raspberry from his niece. "Right…I'm going…I know when I'm not wanted. A pout formed across his face.

Chuck walked over to Ellie and put his arm around her. "At least my sister wants me here." He said with an air of victory.

Ellie could see the look Sarah was giving her to play along with the game that they were playing. "Sorry Chuck, I don't really, you're more like the hired help." She said with a smile at him and a playful tone.

He threw his hands up in the air. "That's great not even my own family want me around." He mocked stormed off. Which gained a hearty laugh from the women that were left in the server room.

"I think I'd better go and show them where all the machines are that I require." Ellie said to Sarah, Mary and Carina.

Carina sat down next to Sarah. "Who would have thought it, the mighty Sarah Walker acting like a mother. Is there something you're not telling me Mrs. Bartowski." As she nudged her best friend in the side playfully.

Sarah just looked at Carina with a blank stare. "One day, you will be an auntie as well." She smiled a soft smile at Carina. "Not yet though, Chuck and I have only started our journey and until everything is right, we won't start trying for children."

"Wow…you really have changed Walker." The look Carina gave at that realisation was one of astonishment.

Sarah looked up from her niece to Carina. "I know, Chuck and I have talked about this a few times, we both just aren't ready at the moment. I can't believe the change in myself either; I used to be all about the next mission…never settling in one place. Now I can't imagine being without Chu..'_My__'_ family, that includes you."

It took about twenty minutes and multiple trips back and forth to the server rooms with the relevant hardware. Chuck was the only one vaguely familiar on how to set it all up. Devon had taken over Chuck's position of retrieval with Ellie, Morgan, Casey and Carina. Once everything was setup Chuck went through checking all connections to the mainframe.

Chuck powered the workstation, he waited for the system to boot and recognise and configure all the additional hardware.

Ellie looked at her brother. "Chuck, do you have the intersect glasses I will need to compare these to dad's last finished revision of the Intersect."

"Sure sis, give me sometime to get them from my room." He turned on his heels and was gone.

"Morgan, I'm going to need you to sit here." Ellie said pointing at the chair in front of her. "I'm going to take some readings of your brain patterns, before and after you've flashed a few times, to make a comparison."

"Sure thing El, what do I have to do." Morgan asked trying to be helpful.

"Just sit there and use the Intersect."

Morgan just sat there and said. "Cool."

"These test wont be painful, although what we have seen from your use of the Intersect at the moment, it leaves you with a headache."

Sarah spoke up as Chuck wasn't there. "El, Chuck used to suffer from headaches from flashing when he first started to use it. Although the worst time was before Stephen introduced the Governor, which helped Chuck."

"Ok…So we know new users may initially suffer from headaches. Chuck has made Morgan a Governor from his own watch, but without real time data, this will only reduce the effects to stop them."

Chuck had quickly located the glasses and brought them back to the server room, he connected them to the workstation. He waited for the installation onto the system. They had just finished installing, when all hell broke loose.

Sarah and Casey looked directly at Chuck and said in unison. "Chuck…what's going on."

Chuck looked back at the pair of them with an anxious and worried expression. "This Intersect contains a virus, the mainframe is under attack. I've disconnected all outside communication feeds. I'm trying to localise the virus." With that the whole of the mainframe shut down and power was cut to the server room. Although there was power to the rest of the facility.

"No…no…no….no…this cannot be happening." Chuck was going frantic they had just unleashed an unknown virus on the system. Chuck tried repowering the workstation and the servers. There was no activity to either. Chuck thumped his fist on the desk. "I've lost all of dad and granddads work."

Just as Chuck was finishing his last sentence a message came up on the workstation. _'Security__ Protocol __Victor__1 __in __Operation__…__Please__Wait."_

Although the prompt was still flashing on the workstation a few seconds later, _'Security__ Protocol __Victor__1__-__Complete.__ Database__ Corruption __0%__ For __full __analysis __please __use __biometric __scanner __to__ access.' _Was displayed.

Chuck quickly went over to the biometric scanner and placed his hand to identify himself to the computer system. It quickly scanned his hand print. Which resulted in another screen prompt _'Secondary__ Identification __in __progress. __Please __stand __still.'_ Two green laser appeared from underneath and above Chuck scanning every feature in detail.

_'Person__ Identification __Complete.'_ The screen then proceeded to scroll the name out across it. _'Charles __Irving __Bartowski __-__ Authorised __User.'_

"That's good…" Chuck said with a worried smile on his face. With that the servers rebooted almost instantaneously all power was restored and all the machines went back to operating normally.

"Well looks like were back in business." Chuck said with a relieved sigh.

As they were all looking at Chuck the monitor on the wall closest to the conference table switched on automatically. Showing the now familiar Orion fonts scrolling in the Matrix style, it slowly dissipated to show Stephen Bartowski.

_'Hello Chuck…It seems as though there was a virus attack on the mainframe, the good thing is the Anti Virus and Security protocols are in advance of this virus.'_

_'The code has been cross referenced against the complete Intersect and Orion Centaurus Databases as well. It shows you have a contaminated Intersect program which will need to be removed immediately if it has been uploaded to a host, although the scans show you no longer have the Intersect.'_

_'The code shows that short term exposure to this version of the Intersect will destroy all short and long term memory of the host and render them as emotionless drones. The servers have analysed that a suppression device will be enough to remove this version of the Intersect completely, you will find the suppression devices in Area 14, shelf 4, link it with the mainframe before use so that the program can synchronise and update the suppression device to remove all the code.'_

_'Charles, if you need to upload any further updates to the Intersect, please cross reference against the mainframe before uploading. Although, it seems the CIA are still working with the original 2.0, I had nearly completed the 2.5 version. This contains added skills sets and the work you sister did on reducing the stress on the brain when a flash started and finished, thus rendering the Governor unnecessary. Before I go there are envelopes upstairs in your Grandfathers bottom desk drawer for Ellie and You.'_

_'Look after the family Chuck…Aces Charles…Your Aces.'_

Chuck turned around from the monitor to look at the people sat around the large table, looking directly at Morgan. "Sorry buddy, it looks like we are going to have to take the Intersect from you, you understand why though don't you."

Morgan didn't look up from the floor. "Sure Chuck…it was…it was…fun while it lasted."

Ellie was still trying to comprehend how Stephen could have taken her research on the Intersect. "Chuck…how is it possible that dad was able to take my research and use it on a new version of the Intersect."

"I don't know El, the only thing I can think of off the top of my head was the program was transmitting back to here and the servers were real time updating as you were breaking the code and altering it to be easier on the transfer."

Whilst everyone else had been talking amongst themselves no one had noticed Mary on the console of one of the workstation. Suddenly the screen sparked into life.

"Mary" Was the confused response from the other end of the video conference.

"How could you." Mary angrily shouted at the screen. "How long have we known each other, how could you do this to my family…again."

"What are you talking about." The voice said.

The five people around the table who knew that voice all instantly paled.

"How could you send Intersect glasses to Chuck knowing what it would do to him." Mary was nearly in tears, but still shouting at the screen. "Diane…how could you." Mary shoulders slumped visibly.

Chuck put his hands on his mothers shoulders and sat her down an the empty chair, he turned around and transferred the feed to the main screen.

The General took a quick look around. "Mr. Bartowski can you tell me what is happening please." Came the curt request.

"General, when they CIA disavowed us, in my personal belongings were a pair of Intersect glasses..." Before Chuck could finish his sentence.

"I assure you Chuck, my team never left any Intersect glasses for you." The General's demeanour left no room for doubt that she we telling the truth.

Sarah had been listening intently to the exchange between her husband and former boss. "General…who would do something like this."

Before the General had chance to reply Casey had already worked it out. "Decker." He said with more than a hint of menace in his voice.

"Chuck what is the problem if they left you Intersect glasses." Beckman was studying her former team.

"The glasses were sabotaged General." Chuck said angrily. "We only know now that they were sabotaged, as we were able to compare the code with original Intersect code."

"You have the access to the original Intersect code." Beckman visually paled. "How do you have Intersect code, Chuck."

"Well General, Orion had more than two facilities where he stored his work. We are sitting in one of them now. As you know Encino was one of then and the Cabin was another, but you knew that already." Chuck said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Mary…" The General stated trying to get her to look at the screen. "Mary…I know what your thinking…I would never betray Delphinus…admittedly my methods have been…somewhat unorthodox, but Mary…your whole family is somewhat….unorthodox. The General said trying to placate the situation.

Morgan tried interjecting into the conversation. "Uh…uh…General…you knew Chuck and Ellie's grandmother." He asked with surprise.

Beckman looked on with a surprised expression. "Grimes…how did you know about that codename."

Morgan cut in front of Beckman to try and explain. "Well General…the Intersect is now in my head and will slowly or quickly send me insane…not really to sure how long it will take."

Beckman was still trying to get her head around this whole situation Grimes had uploaded a rogue version of the Intersect which every time he flashed would cause a small amount of brain damage. "Dr Woodcomb…can the effects of this Intersect be removed before it does any harm to Mr. Grimes."

Ellie had seen everyone apart from her mother call the General by her rank rather than her name, so out of respect for the person on screen she started. "General…as you know the work I did for the code of Intersect used to find Agent X was altered sufficiently enough to allow complete removal of the personality trait that Hartley uploaded. It seems that when I was making these alterations the laptop was transmitting all the updated data to the servers here and they were analysing and updating the code as necessary. The removal of the Intersect is now a complete removal of all code not just a suppression of the Intersect data.

"Dr. Woodcomb, you said the data was being transmitted to your location. Where exactly is your location at this time"

Ellie, not knowing what to say tried to get a visual clarification from Chuck without speaking. She noticed the slight shake of the head from her brother. When Mary answered the question.

"Diane…you know where we are, you knew we were in Salisbury. So if you want to come by, by all means do so, but all other agents, body guards or associates are not to set foot on this property. If your flying in let me know and I will pick you up."

"Very well…I will be in Salisbury in two hours." With that the General cut the feed.

Everyone looked at Mary as if she had just grown a set of horns out of her head. They were all trying to process the situation, the General was coming to Salisbury.

Chuck spoke up first. "Mom…why is the General coming here, I know she's the head of the NSA, but how did she know about Grandma." It just seemed the Bartowski family was so far engrained into the spy life., he was just wondering if he could ever get his family fully out of this life.

"Chuck…I'm going to let Diane explain that one…I think she wants to see the facility to see what security measures are in operation."

Chuck had just realised that Beckman knew a rough area where the base was, had she tracked the signal, if she had they would all be in trouble. Chuck wouldn't put it past Decker to have intercepted the transmission and was on his way to take everyone down. "Oh…boy." Was the only thing Chuck said before racing over to the workstation console.

Casey could see how quick Chuck was working, he had been around Bartowski long enough to see when he was worried. "Chuck what is it."

"If…if the General knows where we are I'm sure Decker can track the video feed signal." Chuck was running through all the diagnostics he could find on the security and encryption systems. He was ghost pinging the IP addresses that had just been used for the conference.

Mary moved in front of Chuck. "Chuck…relax, Diane has been here before. She knows that your plane is parked on the apron of the airport. It doesn't take a Director of the NSA to long to piece together that were here."

Chuck relaxed slightly but was still worried about the impending visit of the General, he needed some more answers from the detainees in the holding area of the Lair. "Casey…Carina, can you go and feed our friends and then try interrogating them for some more information." He was now completely focussed on the task at hand. "We need to looking through all these mission reports from the Fornax Group, but before that I think it's time to de-intersect Morgan, then its time for some food…I'm starving." Chuck said with a smile at the thought of food. "Little buddy could you give me a hand finding the Suppression device."

"Sure thing Chuck." Morgan was just happy to get out of the server room as the tension could've been cut with a blunt spoon.

"Chuck…" Sarah called out before he left. "What do you want me to do." She wanted to be with him looking for the suppression device.

"Sarah just keep doing what your doing. We need to go through all the files so if you can organise the files so we have mission reports, Agent Information and…" He walked over to his wife put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in for a quick kiss. "honey I love you." He gave her the smile that was reserved just for her and left the server room to go and retrieve the suppression device.

Sarah felt her heart pounding at a million miles per hour, even now Chuck would just say these things that we make her feel like a schoolgirl with her first boyfriend. An involuntary smile blossomed across her face.

Ellie noticed the look on Sarah's face. She knew that look, Sara was so much in love with Chuck, Ellie almost thought it was sickening, but in a good way. She knew that they had been destined to be together, after hearing about their first three years of knowing each other must have been so hard for them. Especially Sarah, she had no one to talk to about the whole situation. Chuck had her, Devon and Morgan to confide in, Sarah was still lost in her thoughts. "Earth to Sarah…" Ellie got no reaction, so she started waving her hand in front of her. "Earth to Sarah."

"What…what." Sarah couldn't believe that twice in one day she had zoned out. Both times were about Chuck she chastised herself mentally, _Could__ you __be __anymore __love __sick __Bartowski._

"Was it good..." Ellie asked playfully.

"Was what good." She replied almost embarrassedly.

"What ever you were thinking about." Ellie tried to push for more details then suddenly thought better of it.

"Nothing in particular." Sarah stated with a little blush starting to creep across her face. Which only started Ellie laughing.

"Ok…Ok." I can tell what you were thinking now.

Sarah's face quickly turned red after she saw the look Ellie gave her. "Ellie…it…it wasn't anything like that." She stuttered out. _What__is__wrong__with__me__lately._She thought to herself.

Ellie continued to laugh, whilst setting up the medical machinery to monitor the suppression device whilst in operation. A couple of minutes passed by without anybody saying a word until Chuck and Morgan returned with the suppression device.

Chuck went immediately over to the USB console and attached the PSP looking device to the mainframe. On the mini LCD screen on the front of the unit a warning came up on screen. _Suppression __Device __Update __in __Progress__…__Please__ do __not __disconnect._

The screen of the device switched itself off once the update had been completed.

Chuck looked at the rest of his family. "Guys…can you either stand behind me or leave the room whilst this is in operation, we don't know what kind of effect it will have on non Intersects."

Whilst the update had been uploading to the device, Ellie had been placing electrodes around Morgan's head. "Chuck, he's wired into the system now and the link is recording the data.

"Ok…El." He looked down at his best friend sat in the chair in front of him. Chuck was worried about how this was going to go, he wanted to make sure Morgan was ready. "Are you ready for this Morgan."

"Sure Chuck, let's get this thing out of my head." Tapping his temple.

Chuck started the suppression device up and held in front of Morgan; Chuck finally saw what it looked like when the upload and suppression of the Intersect was happening to him, he would admit he didn't like seeing the look on his best friends face whilst the device was removing the rogue program.

Ellie had been monitoring Morgan's vitals from one of the workstations. She was more than happy with the way things were looking. His blood pressure was steady, pulse was steady all the signs were good.

Sarah asked Ellie. "How much longer will this take." Everyone was worried for Morgan's safety.

"A minute or so more." Ellie knew better to say anything else as usually that just jinxed everything.

It had taken a little over six minutes for the device to finish its removal process. Everyone had been watching as the light stopped from the device and Morgan slumped back into the chair. Ellie and Awesome were the first to Morgan's side.

As he slowly came to his senses he looked around at all the worried faces. "Hey guys, did it work."

"You tell us." Chuck said with a grin.

He tried to flash several times on his favourite skill from the Intersect. "Guys…I don't know Kung Fu anymore, and my head certainly does feel lighter." Returning Chuck's grin. He was just about to get up when a feminine hand pushed him forcefully back down.

"I haven't finished with you yet." Ellie said looking at the monitor a final time and manually checking Morgan's pulse.

"El, I'm fine…I feel fine…tell her Chuck." He gave a hopeful look to Chuck.

Chuck just held up both hands in a surrender motion. "Sorry little buddy, but you know what she gets like when family is involved."

Morgan knew that look from Ellie. "Ok." He sighed in defeat.

Ellie finished up all the tests on Morgan helping him to his feet. "All finished." She said happily.

Morgan's stomach began to make a pronounced rumbling. "I think it's lunchtime." He smiled happily.

Chuck smiled at his best friend he had just gone found out that the Intersect was destroying him slowly and he was more concerned about his stomach. Chuck looked at Morgan. "Your turn to make the sandwiches little buddy." Chuck quickly passed round the table to his wife grabbing her hand and placed the folder she was holding down on the table. "Come on Devon…time for some food."

"Ok Bro just let me put this folder down." Ellie had been waiting at the door for her husband, whilst the rest of the team had exited the server room. Devon nonchalantly placed the folder down on the table not noticing it balancing on the edge of the mountain of other folders. As the left the room the folder slid down emptying its contents onto the table three identity pictures fell from the folder, one was Chuck, the other was of Delphinus and the last one was Decker.

* * *

><p>Thank You for Reading will try to be a bit quicker in future.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Chuck Vs The New Job**

* * *

><p>Well I Never - Is it true is this a new Chapter. Yep...its a new Chapter, not sure if anyone will like it. But hey...that's life. Thanks to the 2 people who reviewd the last Chapter, I've already thanked them for their reviews.<p>

I'm really hoping that Fedak hasn't totally screwed up the ending of the Series, but you never can tell with him. But anyway, if you like this story, dislike this story, have any critiscisms, please let me hear them. I would like to know what you think.

To be honest I don't give a monkeys about a disclaimer so whoever can shove it. Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence <strong>

**Salisbury, Maryland **

Morgan was in his element preparing sandwiches for everyone. He'd managed to accost Chuck into helping and they went back to the old topic of conversation of which sandwich they would take to a deserted island.

"Dude…Mayonnaise on a tropical island, that's crazy." The mirth in Morgan's voice was coming across loud and clear. "Sarah…what sandwich would you take to a desert island." Looking at her with a smile.

"Well…I would probably take Roast Beef." With a subtle nod to Chuck.

Morgan turned incredulously to Chuck. "Dude…you actually talked to Sarah about our conversation on sandwiches, I thought you were joking."

"Well what can I say…that's why she fell in love with me, because of the sandwiches we could make." Chuck deadpanned.

Sarah couldn't help but let out a giggle which she tried to cover with a cough. She could already see Chuck giving her the, I'm sorry look which she thought was adorable. She couldn't hold it in any longer, but she let out a full belly laugh that had Morgan looking at her inquisitively and Chuck reciprocating the laughter.

"Buddy…Sarah and Casey had to listen to the surveillance tapes so it was one of those things that Sarah and Casey used to tease me about."

They heard the grunting tone coming from the second basement entrance. "What did I used to tease you about Chuck."

"Sandwiches." Chuck smiled and knew what was coming next.

The growl that came from Casey, remembering the hours he had to sit through listening to Chuck and Morgan go on about sandwiches. "If you two morons start on about sandwiches…I'm going to drag you down to the shooting range and shoot the pair of you."

Morgan looked up at Casey. "So you don't want a sandwich for lunch then Colonel."

The scowl that appeared on Casey's face was enough to shut down any further horseplay that Morgan was dreaming up. "I will have a sandwich…make it a Monterey Jack on white." The Colonel barked out his order at Morgan.

"Yes Sir…Coming right up Sir." With a mock salute.

Chuck was expecting Carina to be following Casey up from the basement, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. "Casey…Where's Carina." He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She's downstairs interrogating the two morons, that we detained."

"Have there been any further leads to who they work for." Chuck asked, this was taking longer than usual to get results. Chuck had just realised what Casey had been saying. "Casey, you left Carina down there by herself."

"She can handle herself, I'd just be worried about the other two though." Casey said with an evil smirk.

Chuck quickly turned to Sarah who could see the worry on his face. There were no words exchanged between the pair, Sarah was already on her way down to the basement to ensure that Carina was ok and that she didn't _improvise_ on the interrogation methods as she liked to do.

"So have they given up anymore clues who there boss is." Chuck asked Casey with a little hint of anger at the Colonel's reluctance to tell him anything.

"No." Was the only response Casey gave.

Chuck was looking around the kitchen area when he spotted Ellie, Devon, Clara and Mary walking towards him with two envelopes in hand. Chuck felt the sudden urge to gulp. He had forgotten about the video message his father had left him. "What's that." He choked out.

"It's the stuff dad was on about earlier." Ellie said with a smile. She handed Chuck's envelope off to him as she passed to the table. "Aren't you going to open it." She asked looking hopefully at him.

"I think I will wait till Sarah comes back."

"Ok, I'm going to open mine now." She said looking at Devon and beckoning him to sit down on the seat next to him. She pulled out the papers that were inside. One was a letter and the two others were legal documents. She began reading through the letter.

'_To my Dearest Eleanor. I know this will never make up for the years that your Mother and I left you, but I always wanted you to be safe. Over the years with your grandfather's and my inventions we were able to start trust funds for you and Chuck, through patents and licensing agreements we made for the use of our products. _

_If you are reading this then I was unable to give you your trust funds in person. I will always be extremely sorry for the hurt and pain that I put you through. It was just safer to leave you and Chuck than to let some of the dangerous people that were following me and trying to gain access to my research and prototypes. _

_You will probably still be angry with me, but I hope one day you will forgive me. I already know what a wonderful mother you will be, after the amazing job you did of raising and providing for Chuck and I'm sorry that I won't be around to watch my grandchildren grow up. _

_Hopefully the trust fund and patents will help you give your children everything I couldn't give you and Chuck. Please remember I did all this for you and Chuck. I love you Eleanor, be safe and always look after your brother. Love Dad.'_

Devon had placed a comforting arm around Ellie, even though it was a short note the emotions quickly filled her and spilled over the surface. "Hey babe, everything's going to be ok." Devon calmly said whilst reading the note over her shoulder.

The rest of the room had gone silent waiting for Ellie's response. She was still trying to take in the letter she hadn't looked at the other documents. She carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope, in an almost silent whisper. "I forgive you Dad."

Nobody had noticed that Sarah and Carina had returned to the kitchen, when Carina asked. "Who died." It was on off the cuff remark, but the daggers she was getting from Casey and Sarah told her that she had just opened her mouth and quickly put her petite foot straight into it.

"It's ok guys." Ellie said regaining some modicum of composure.

"What's going on." Carina asked as she was now very confused.

Ellie looked at Carina. "I have just received a letter from my father, apologising for leaving us when we were younger. I know he did that at the wedding, but it just brought it home again that he's gone." She said trying to keep her emotions in check. "Dad's letter also he and Granddad started trust funds for Chuck and I." As she pulled the other paperwork looking at it. "Mom, did you know about this,"

"No Honey, your Dad or Granddad never said anything about trust funds." Mary replied looking directly at her daughter.

"Chuck have you got a laptop somewhere near by, I need to log on to this website to access the trust fund details."

"Be right back Sis." Chuck bounded out of the room and up the stairs to his room where he quickly located his laptop. Once he had retrieved the computer he made his way back to the kitchen. "There we go sis."

Whilst Ellie was booting up the laptop, Morgan finished making the sandwiches for everyone and placed them and plates in the centre of the table. "Help yourself to sandwiches." He said happily

Before anyone else could start up a conversation Casey's phone chirped into action. Looking down at the caller ID he saw a rather sour looking face looking back at him. "Casey secure." Was all that was said. After waiting a few more seconds. "Yes Ma'am we will be there in fifteen minutes." With that he hung up the phone.

Mary looked at him questioningly. "So Diane wants a lift from the airport then John, I take it."

"Yes, Mrs. Bartowski…the General asked if we could meet her at the airport." Without any of his usual grunted responses, as he showed respect towards her. "Mrs. Bartowski…" Casey was like a shy little boy asking his mother to borrow the car for the first time. "Can we take the Ford…Is…Is it possible I could drive."

Mary just smiled at Casey. "Sure John, you've been a good boy today." She said in her mothering tone with a smile. "I'm coming with you though." After grabbing the keys from the rack, she tossed them to Casey.

Casey just looked at her as though all his Christmas's had come at once. He was about to drive one of his favourite cars…after the 'Vic' he thought.

Chuck smiled at the interaction between his mother and one of his now best friends, even though Chuck still thought of Casey as a bit of a hard ass. He had mellowed over the past two years, ever since Chuck managed to get him back on Team Intersect.

"Come on Colonel…Mustn't keep the General waiting." Mary said sarcastically.

This got a damn right grunt. Casey already thought this was going to be a hellish mission with her highness flying in. Casey went to start the Torino, letting it idle to get the engine and oil temperatures up.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence Driveway<strong>

**Ford Torino**

Mary walked out to the car a few minutes later after taking half a sandwich for her and half a sandwich for Casey. She could see the smile on his face.

Casey slowly drove down the driveway taking it very easy to not to scare Mama Bartowski. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking in the direction of Mama B with a questioning gaze.

"John, I hope this isn't going to be one of the most boring drives ever in this car." She said with a smile. "Warm the tyres properly."

Casey just looked at her again curiously.

"John, you have done burnouts before…haven't you" she asked.

Casey nodded and grunted, what Mary assumed was an affirmative. Casey lit up the tyres with a plume of smoke pouring off them.

Mary looked at the smoke being generated. "Not bad…but we will have to have you work on your burnouts," Which got a small smile out of the Colonel. "Come on John, we better get going otherwise you will be busted back down to Major if you're late." With that the squealing tyres and the rumble of the V8 thundered away from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Kitchen**

Chuck looked at Ellie with a knowing smile, hearing the tyres of the Torino screaming for mercy. Sarah watched the interaction between her husband and sister in law.

"Chuck…I don't think your Mom's going to be to happy with Casey driving your Grandmother's car like that."

Ellie laughed out loud. "I don't think Mom is the one you need to worry about Sarah, I would be more worried about Casey on the drive back."

Sarah looked to Chuck for confirmation, she saw him nod in agreement with his sister. "If you think your driving scares me…Sarah, I hate getting in high powered cars with Mom." He said with his goofy grin threatening to split his face.

They all heard a gasp from the corner of the kitchen where Ellie was sat. Devon turned back to his wife. "What is it babe."

She couldn't speak. She just pointed at the laptop screen. Devon looked at the screen and paled. Was this truly happening, all Devon could gasp out was. "Awesome."

Chuck and Sarah had also moved around to behind the laptop screen. Noticing the amount in the account Chuck's words were all he could think of, his mind had gone blank. "Ohhhh…Boy."

"Is that amount real…Sarah choked out." The reality of the situation was just beginning to dawn on them all.

Stephen J. Bartowski had done it again, kept everything a secret from his family. Now the whole family was setup up for life. The inventions, patents and contracts that Orion Centaurus had setup up were now into the billions of dollars bracket.

"Is that One Billion Dollars." Morgan was also now looking at the screen.

"Sure is Amigo." Devon calmly said as he stood up from the table shaking his head. "Seems like we won't have to borrow money from Chuck after all." Devon said facing Ellie.

Chuck looked at his brother in law and then back to his sister with a questioning gaze. "What's he talking about sis."

"Chuck…after you offered us our own practice, we talked about it a lot and decided the best way for us both to be in Clara's life, was to have our own practice. We could then continue with our research and also be home at reasonable times for the baby."

"That's great sis." Chuck was genuinely happy that they had both taken to the idea.

"We were going to ask you for a loan to get the business started Chuck, but with this money now, we won't have to ask you for the money, but we would like to ask, just as a favour to get the business started, if we could…" Ellie looked sheepishly at her brother.

"Could what sis."

"If we could…perhaps…get the insurance contract for the Buy More." She said with a small shy smile.

Chuck smiled…but then thought about it "So you both want to be exposed to the perils of Jeff and Lester or Big Mike's ailments."

"If it helps with the business bro…and it's…not like I haven't done it before." Chuck, Sarah and Ellie shot him a questioning look. "Don't ask." Devon said bringing his hand up to say this was not open for discussion.

"So Chuck…what do you say." Ellie asked looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to talk to the boss." Chuck said with a smile, bumping his shoulder softly with his wife's. "I'm only the Nerd Herd supervisor. Sarah…do you want to take that one."

"Of course you can have the contract El, just give me a few days to get the lawyers to cancel the old contract with our current medical consultants and draw the contract up for you."

Carina had been watching the interaction between all members of the family, she felt a little left out. She knew that she had been accepted, but the talk going on around her didn't relate to her mission. "Chuck…Sarah, can I have a word please."

"Sure Carina what's up." Chuck asked.

"It seems with a little coaxing our two detainees downstairs have offered up their superior's name." She said with a smile.

Chuck's head snapped round to the redhead with so much force he thought he might need a neck collar. "Carina…How…" Realising the territory he was getting into.

"Don't worry Chuckie…I let them stare down my blouse for a couple of minutes. Most of you boys love looking down a ladies top." Looking directly at Morgan as she said it. The redness that was travelling up Morgan's face was payment enough.

"Their superior isn't a well known Agent, but I thought I would throw her name out to the crowd to see if anyone knew it, their boss is Special Agent Rita Arnold, anyone heard of that name before."

Sarah looked at Chuck to see if he had ever come across anything in the Intersect. When she saw him shrug they knew that they had reached another dead end.

"We will have to wait until Mom, Casey and Beckman get here and ask them." Chuck said looking between the other two spies in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Salisbury Ocean City Airport<strong>

**1:59PM**

As usual the General's plane was rolling onto the Airport parking Stand exactly on time. Casey had flashed his NSA access all areas pass to the security at the Gate. Not even bothering to leave the car Casey proceeded to the stand next to the Carmichael Industries Aircraft.

"Looks as though you won't be getting that demotion after all John." Mary said teasingly.

Casey just looked to Mary with a grunt and a nod. Casey quickly pulled to a stop behind the safety line waiting for the aircraft to come to a stop. The occupants of the vehicle both stepped out of the car and lent against the hood of the Torino.

The ground crew sprung into action once the Aircraft Marshaller gave the hand signal to power down the engines. They quickly and efficiently went about opening the door and lowering the steps so that the General could quickly vacate the area. The Co-Pilot quickly stepped to the base of the steps waiting for further instructions from the General.

"I want the Plane refuelled and ready for take off at a moments notice." The General barked her orders at the Co-Pilot who stood and saluted the superior officer.

As you would expect from a career military spy, Diane Beckman quickly and efficiently proceeded towards Casey and Mary.

"Good to see you both." Beckman replied civilly.

"General…" Casey stood to attention and saluted.

"At ease Casey, were not in uniform now."

"Yes ma'am." Casey replied taking the bag from the General and placing in the trunk.

"Mary how of you been." Diane asked without having any of the usual leadership airs or graces.

"I've been fine, but I wish people would stop dragging my family through the mud." She stared pointedly at the General.

They were both broken from their conversation by a loud clearing of the throat behind them. "General…Mrs. Bartowski I think we should get going."

Beckman looked at Casey. "Your right Casey…I'm driving said the little redhead."

Mary looked at the smile on the face of Diane. "Shotgun." Mary called. Looking back to Beckman. "Just like old times."

"In the back Colonel." Beckman ordered. Which got a growl from Casey. "What was that Casey."

"Nothing General." Was the muted response as Casey lowered himself into the back seat of the Torino.

Diane and Mary quickly buckled their seat belts. Moving slowly off the apron of the airport back to the exit gate. There was not much conversation going on.

"I've missed this Car." Beckman said with a smile on her face. "Are you strapped in Colonel."

Casey had never seen this side of the General before just as he was about to reply to her question the security gate opened wide enough for the Torino to pass through. The G-Forces of six hundred and fifty horses pushed Casey hard back against the leather seats. When Casey had realised what was happening he could only hold on, this was going to be a wild ride back to the Gunter House.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Front Porch**

Chuck and Sarah were sat on the porch swing just idly letting it swing back and forth. Sarah had her legs curled up on the seat with a blanket draped over them, her head resting on Chuck's shoulder, she was thinking how easy this life could be if they lived here, away from the spy life...the Buy More…Carmichael Industries. For the first time since she was in Junior High, she actually felt like a _'Normal'_ girl, even though she was sat here waiting for the NSA Director General. She let a small contented sigh escape from her lips; Chuck was sat right next to her with his arm wrapped around her just lightly rubbing small circles with his finger on her upper arm.

Chuck had been gazing down on his wife, just completely and truly mesmerised by the blonde beauty that was sat in his arms, just absently tracing little patterns out on the material of his t-shirt. When he heard a small sigh escape the angel's lips. "Sarah…" His voice was quiet "What's wrong."

Sarah shifted slightly to look up into Chuck's eyes. "Nothing's wrong Chuck, it's…" Sarah was trying to find the correct way to phrase her answer. "It's…I just can't believe after everything we have been through in the last five years, that this is happening…Us…were together, I'm just happy that we are getting this chance at '_almost." _She emphasised the almost "Normal…life together, this place…it's so peaceful and quiet." She felt at home in the apartment in Burbank, but here she felt completely different, she felt as if this is was somewhere where she could come and raise children…her and Chuck's children in safety. Sarah amazed herself at this thought, it wasn't long ago that she was having the talk with Chuck on taking things slow, and here she was thinking of starting a family. Although this would have to wait until the situation with Decker and who was behind it was resolved.

Chuck pulled Sarah in tighter to him and kissed her on the top of the head, he loved this woman more than life itself, hell he thought he had actually shot and killed to protect her, he had put away his hatred for any conventional gun and shot Shaw…to protect her. In the same situation now, he would do it slightly differently and put the bullets between his eyes and not in the chest, if anyone threatened her or his sister. They both went back to sitting in silence, not having to talk, just enjoying being in the presence of each other. Chuck knew he would have to talk to Sarah about the weaponry in the facility below them, they were both even now months after being struck by the Norseman still worried about it's affect on each other. Neither Sarah or Chuck knew what the right time would be to broach the subject.

Chuck was to afraid of recollecting that whole situation. When he made the phone call from Awesome who had told him that the CIA had surrounded Sarah's room, he felt such an intense pain in his chest, he felt, he hadn't kept up his end of the bargain to Sarah, to protect her the way that she protected him. He knew in that moment, the world had almost lost Charles Irving Bartowski and was about to get Charles Carmichael trained spy, but the Nerd in him, with the help of Hartley brought him back from the brink of turning into the person Sarah never wanted him to be, a cold ruthless spy…he knew if anything had happened to Sarah even without the Intersect, it would of taken an army to stop him going for revenge.

"Chuck, we will find out who is behind all this, the conspiracy against us. We just have to be smart about it, we have a new lead from the two detainees downstairs…which is good…right."

"It's a start, we will have to release them soon. It seems as though they were just following orders from higher ups, we need to get hold of either Decker or Special Agent Arnold." Chuck said in an almost broken tone. This whole situation was starting to get out of hand. They both knew it, but they could no longer sit back and be passengers on this ride, they now had to be smart about the whole situation. It was time to start taking the bull by the horns.

Sarah thought about it some more. "Maybe Beckman will have some leads for us, that way then we can get some insider information."

With that Chuck and Sarah, suddenly became aware of the sound of V8 at high revs and squealing tyres in the distance. Looking at each other, they quickly pulled their weapons from their waste bands, just in time to see the Torino flying up the driveway kicking up dust as it barrelled into view. Also hearing the noise inside Carina had joined them on the porch gun drawn. Waiting for the threat to come round the bend following the Torino. The car came drifting sideways towards the porch, all three guns were pointed at the entrance to the estate.

Once the dust had settled they could see the driver smiling to herself, Looking out of the windows at three of her former agents. "You can put your weapons away." Beckman said with a slight joyful lilt in her voice.

Chuck, Sarah and Carina all had to choke back fits of laughter at the look on Casey's face, he was almost turning the same colour as his shirt at the Buy More, after slowly extricating himself from the rear seat. He quickly went round to the trunk of the car and took the General's bag towards the house. As he walked past the Carmichael Industries team, the glare he gave all three. "Not a word…" As he pushed past Chuck.

Chuck was the first to speak. "Welcome General."

"Chuck…I'm not in uniform…please call me Diane."

To say Chuck was gobsmacked would be an understatement. Here was the little she devil that had made their lives a personal nightmare for longer than he could remember, she was now telling him to call her by her normal civilian name.

Whilst Chuck was away with his thoughts, Sarah nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Welcome Diane, won't you come in." Sarah said extending her arm towards the front door.

"Thank you Sarah." The little red head acknowledged.

Sarah lead the way back to the kitchen area, where Devon and Morgan were clearing away the remnants of lunch.

"Good afternoon General." Morgan proudly exclaimed.

"Mr. Grimes." Even though the General tried to be civil to him but Morgan had always grated on her.

"Would you like something to eat." Devon asked.

"No thank you Dr. Woodcomb." The General smiled at the Doctor.

"Please General, call me Devon."

"Ok Devon, whilst I'm not in uniform please would everybody call me Diane." Diane looked all round the room look for confirmation that the family would accept the request.

Casey returned and stood next to his superior office. "General can I show you to your room."

"It's ok Casey…I will find where I am going to be later, that's if it's ok with Mary that I stay." The General looked at Mama B for a moment waiting for her reply.

"Of course Diane, as we have so many visitors you will have to bunk down with Carina. Is that ok with you." knowing Diane would accept the offer.

Diane nodded her head in acceptance of the proposal to stay at the Gunter Residence. "Thank you Mary…that's most kind."

Mary was still wary of the General reasoning for being at her house. With a hint of annoyance in her voice "So Diane…why are you really here." The room went deathly quiet, waiting for the General to answer. "Well Mary…I want my best Team back in the field. I'm here to offer all members of Carmichael Industries places at the NSA. She proceeded to remove from her coat pocket NSA credentials for Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, Carina, Ellie and Devon. These here are all genuine identifications and offers to all of you. Including the two Doctor Woodcomb's."

Everyone around the table looked at each other in shock. Here she was trying to recruit her former Team with some new additions.

"Gen…Diane…" Sarah started. "We have been burned by the CIA, our records wouldn't be accepted again by the Intelligence Community again. Decker made sure to ensure that black marks were put out across all of the Agencies. Until we clear our names, the IC will never take us on."

"I know Sarah." Diane said in an almost motherly tone. "That is why I want to help you against Decker, this almost seems like another internal strike. Your Team has taken down Fulcrum, The Ring and Volkoff. The results that the IC is seeing all ready proves that Operation Bartowski was more of a success than anyone could imagine. Without the Intersect most agencies have been running around in circles since Decker put the burn notice on you all."

"That's all well and good Diane, but I no longer wish to be the Intersect." Chuck said without a hint of remorse or worry in what he had just said, he was watching Sarah for her reaction to that statement as well, her reaction gave him more confidence as the smile that lit up her face after he had said it, he knew he had made the right choice.

"That's fine Chuck…but as I have said before…You're an asset with or without the Intersect and I stand by that."

Sarah made her way round to Chuck looping her arm around his waist. "Diane…in light of what you are saying you are saying that you want to help us, but you want nothing in return, apart from you being our senior officer."

"That's right Sarah." Diane looked worried on where this conversation was heading.

"Right ok…I know these things happened a few years ago now, but…why did you put the kill order out on Chuck when the second Intersect was coming on line, or the 49b, the same with ordering me to not tell Chuck the real reason you didn't want him to find Orion."

Chuck looked down at Sarah, her usual blue eyes were nearly black, he could see that this was not going to be an easy conversation for anyone around this table. He looked around the room at everyone, Ellie and Mary's eyes were also showing signs of anger at this revelation.

Diane sighed a long and pained sigh. "Does anyone have any decent scotch here, I can see this is going to be a long conversation."

Casey quickly located the scotch and pulled out enough glasses for everyone, he poured and handed them around to the team.

"Chuck can you put the house into lockdown please." Mary asked with a thin polite smile.

Chuck walked over to the fridge door pressed a few buttons on the LCD display which brought up the access codes for the building. Quickly tapping away a small computerised voice. '_Lockdown Complete.'_ There we go Mom all done."

"Thanks Chuck."

"Everyone got a drink." Casey asked. He knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for himself or the General, but for the Team to start trusting him and the General again this had to be done.

"Where do you want me start." Diane asked pensively.

"From the beginning preferably, Diane…I would really like to know why someone who were colleagues wanted to kill my brother." The ferocity of the tone Ellie had taken caught a few people off guard, especially her mother.

"If you want from the beginning then that's what you will get. Mary…this involves you so please come in when you feel you want to."

Mary just nodded her head.

"I was actually recruited to the NSA by Chuck and Ellie's grandmother Mary Gunter, she was a trouble-shooter for the NSA at the time, there was a lot of political infighting between all the agencies which was threatening the very fabric of the intelligence community, she trained me to take her position within the NSA, so she could start streamlining and putting in processes in place for all the agencies to play nice with each other."

The room was quietly absorbing the information that the General was telling them.

"Whilst I was finalising my training to become the head of the NSA, this is when I met Mary Gunter Junior or Mary Bartowski as you all know her now, I know it will be confusing if I say Mary all the time so I will call your Grandmother Delphinus and that's how I know about this house, your Grandmother and Grandfather, I stayed here many times training with Mary." She looked to her left to see Mary nodding.

Mary took over this part of the story "Kids, Diane and I were partners for a long time before you were both born, if the truth be told, it was Diane who introduced me to your father."

Morgan decided to interject himself. "So Diane, how did you know Papa B, before Mama B."

"Well Mr Grimes, I was actually Stephen's handler before Mary, when his parents were killed Delphinus knew from his scores at MIT that we had a truly outstanding scientist on our hands and we had to protect him and utilise his skills in the technology field of Robotics, Artificial Intelligence and computer electrical engineering."

"Delphinus wanted to help him so she said to bring him here, as Jesse might just be the mentor that he required. So the first day he was here Jesse and Stephen hit it off immediately, Jesse's workshop was like a playhouse for Stephen, by the end of the month they were already putting patents into the patents department for the new inventions they were making."

"How was it then, that Ted Roark was able to get hold of all of dad's patents Diane, if it was him and Granddad that originally thought of them." Chuck was trying to get the Ted Roark situation straight in his head.

"Well that was the problem Chuck, Ted Roark had already lodged the patents at the patent office long before your father and grandfather knew that Roark had stolen them, so they allowed Roark have those, and he and Jesse would come up with superior inventions. Delphinus found out about Roark and said let him have the patents that he had stolen from your father as she was trying to get them to develop new technologies for the intelligence communities. Roark was also asked to provide work for the Government, but his inventions were never up to the standards of Jesse's and Stephen's, I think in the end that's why he went after the Intersect knowing its power and capabilities, but it was only your father who really understood its true potential, that was until you proved how much more of a wea…an asset it could be."

"As you know what happened with Hartley, Howard Busgang and Zarnow." Diane pulled a disgusted face when she uttered the last name. "Once Stephen went off the grid we had know way of knowing who he was working for. Delphinus…would not let anyone put a burn notice out on him, so she had Stephen's and Mary's files redacted and this is why for a long time no one knew that Orion was your father, even though we got hits from our searches for him, the maze that he lead the whole IC on was massive. We had agents all over the world looking for him. Until the day he came out of hiding after your searches hit his security protocols."

Ellie was still fuming about what had been said earlier. "This is great about the history lesson…but why did you put a hit out on my brother…and who was supposed to do it…Sarah…Casey or was it someone else."

"Eleanor the original plan was to put Chuck in an underground bunker…the Director of the CIA Langston Graham and I, thought it would be safer…for Chuck and you, if he disappeared." Diane paused looking directly at Ellie trying to gauge her reaction. When Ellie said nothing Diane took it as her cue to continue. "We felt that it was too dangerous for the pair of you to be close to each other, the Intersect was a very sought after computer programme that a lot of agencies and criminal organisations wanted."

Ellie continued to look daggers at the General. "So why didn't you put him in the bunker."

"We tried…he was even at the extraction point when…"

"When what Diane." Ellie exclaimed.

"Ellie…I stopped them from taking Chuck." Sarah said with the concern that this revelation might do to their relationship. "I managed to stop the Agent taking Chuck."

"How." Ellie asked trying to get this new chapter of her brother's life straight in her head.

"The Agent who was extracting Chuck was killed whilst waiting for the helicopter transport by a rogue agent, so I had to protect him from that Agent, this is when I truly believed I was fully compromised in doing my job to protect Chuck. I was willing to kill a fellow CIA Agent myself, just so Chuck could stay where he was, to stay in your life." Sarah whispered. "And mine…."

Diane looked on with shock at this revelation. "So Sarah, you admit you were compromised long before we suspected it."

"Diane…I think I was compromised the first day I met Chuck." Sarah smiled at Chuck. "You see what he did for that little ballerina at the Buy More, I felt no one could be that perfect…then I got to know him and found myself falling hopelessly and ridiculously quickly for him."

Diane and Casey both nodded in unison at this not so secret revelation.

"Plus I couldn't let him leave when he still had to get Ellie's engagement ring to her."

Ellie looked questioningly towards her sister in law. "So how did you know about the engagement ring Sarah."

"Well Sis…Devon asked me to look after it for him…but….it went missing a few times before I could get it back to him." Chuck looked pointedly at Morgan, "You actually saw the ring before Devon could propose, it was the one Morgan thought I was going to propose to Sarah with."

Ellie looked down at the ring on her finger with a gasp.

"The rogue agent had stolen the ring, before I could get it back to Devon, so we were actually lucky that Sarah was able to get it back, otherwise it wouldn't have been the government trying to kill me." Chuck smiled the famous Bartowski down at his wife, the one that always made her insides turn to mush.

Diane continued with the story of what had happened. "We knew by that time the new Intersect computer would be online within a couple of weeks, but we had no way of extracting that information from Chuck's head…also with Sarah around we knew that we could no longer extract Chuck safely…we had to put the termination order on him."

The fire in the eyes of all three Bartowski/Woodcomb women was staggering…Diane felt out matched at how much loyalty these women had for Chuck and how much Chuck had in them.

Casey knew this was coming…he also had to brace himself for the barrage of hate that was going to hit him any second now.

"Diane…who did you give the termination order to." Sarah asked politely but quite forcefully.

"Me…" Casey said, not knowing what explosions were about to hit.

"So when I asked you if Chuck was safe from something like this Casey…you lied to me." Sarah said almost shouting at him.

"I tried to get the General and Director to reconsider…to make Chuck an analyst…"

Diane placed her hand on Casey's arm. "It's ok Casey…I told Casey to follow orders, this is what he would have done, had the new Intersect and Langston not been blown to pieces."

"It was lucky you got to your date on time Walker…I was about to complete the mission, when I heard you speaking to Chuck about the Cipher and the explosion, I backed off and regrouped." Casey knew he was just about to get the biggest chewing out of his career…and it wouldn't be by a superior officer.

Everyone was just about to start to chew Casey out, when Diane interceded again. "This was before I knew about the standing order from the head of the DNI, if Casey had completed his mission…I would have been tried for treason…I found out not long after the kill order was placed that there was a longstanding document that the Bartowski siblings and future generations were to be protected." Diane's head had slumped, she just didn't not seem like the superior officer and all around pain the ass to Chuck, Sarah and Casey over the years. "I found out that Delphinus had put into writing a document that was signed by the President and this would continue to hold throughout the reign of all the Presidents that succeeded him that no harm would come to any of the Bartowski siblings or children."

"Casey…I think I need another drink." Chuck said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Casey nodded and grunted he felt the same way…everyone had felt the same way. This news had really come as a surprise to everyone. "Looks like were going to need another bottle." Casey went back to the cabinet and pulled out to further bottles of scotch…and it was the good stuff that Jesse had always kept for a special occasion. They all concurred, that all though this wasn't a special occasion, it warranted the good stuff. He poured a second round for everyone except for Ellie and Sarah who had declined the offer.

Once the drinks had been poured again Sarah asked. "So what about the 49b, why was that put into action." She asked with more than a hint of anger.

"Sarah, you know why that had been put in place…I felt that things were becoming too complicated between you and Chuck, you were having trouble controlling him in the field and personally, we all knew Chuck's emotions were the main interference on the Intersect. The amount of times you would both get close and then…you would break up, we only have to look at the debacle of the Von Hayes mission, Chuck was captured, the computer chip was stolen and four point five million dollars had been handed over to rent a thugs. If it hadn't been for Casey…well I dread to think what might of happened. Although, I did try to give you some time to sort things out…and find a professional footing, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder for the pair of you. With my bosses putting pressure on me, I had to act according to protocol."

The family took another moment to process the latest information from the General, Ellie and Devon knew that they had been kept out of the loop, but this was now getting surreal for Ellie.

"So are there any more areas you would like to explain Diane." Mary asked as she had been silently fuming listening to the report that was being given.

"Well now is as good a time as any to get everything out in the open." Diane said out loud but to no one in particular. "As you know a few days before Ellie's wedding…Chuck and Sarah decided to take a little unauthorised trip." But before she could continue Sarah interjected.

"You gave me no option Diane…I was not going to let you or anyone try and drop Chuck in a hole again, it would not of only killed Chuck, it would of killed Stephen, Ellie and me…" Sarah was getting so worked up that the tears that were welling up, even now two years after the event…she still couldn't come to terms with what Casey and Diane had planned. "That's why it gave me no option…I had to run…I had to save him, I was not going to be without him ever again." The last part of the sentence, was said with a croaky voice as the tears and emotions were fully on display.

Chuck wrapped Sarah into a tight embrace…"Hey baby…it's ok…were here…together, that's all that matters."

"I know Chuck…but listening to all this being retold, I just thought it would never happen after what happened in Prague." Sarah immediately realised her slip of the tongue in front of Diane.

"Yes Sarah…what happened in Prague." Diane asked with a hint of slight annoyance.

Again the tears started to race down Sarah's cheek. "After Chuck had downloaded the two point oh, I asked him to run away with me…I thought we would never get the chance to ever be together. If we had run, we would have had Casey chasing us for the rest of our lives…I knew at the time it was not the best idea, but I didn't want the spy life to change Chuck, I wanted it all, the adorable nerdy guy, the house and the dog." She said looking up from her red puffy eyes. "The life without spying and all the bad guys." Sarah tried to wipe the tears away from her cheek but they still came tumbling down. "But In Prague, my world imploded…I was waiting for Chuck at the train station…when I noticed him…well…I'm not going to say what mind was thinking." The blush raced up Sarah's neck and cheeks. "I handed him his new passport and ticket…and then I kissed him." Sarah's head dropped remembering that moment, the moment that was so ingrained in her soul. The first time she had actually thought about ending it all.

"So what happened." Ellie asked trying to be supportive to her sister in law.

"He told me he couldn't leave…his loyalty to the CIA/NSA which had only put him in danger, had given him no options." Sarah glared at Diane. "And tried to throw him in a bunker…twice." She added the venom to the word twice. "He wasn't coming with me, when he said '_I can't'_ . I felt as though I was going to have a heart attack."

Chuck hearing Sarah's side for the first time was also tearing up at what he had put her through and hugged her even more tightly towards him.

"I felt my world caving in, it felt like the buildings all around the station were coming down on me. I had never ever felt claustrophobic before, I couldn't breath, I was so stunned that no words could describe it."

Ellie had gotten up to get a drink for herself walked past Chuck as she was standing next to him she raised her hand and smacked him in the side of the head. "Idiot." Was all she said.

"Owwww…what was that El." Chuck asked rubbing the side of his head.

"That was for being an idiot Chuck, even now…you can be so clueless sometimes." Ellie said playfully, but with a hint indignation.

Diane asked. "So that's why your ability to flash went out of the window."

"I guess so." Chuck said. "I didn't realise how much my emotions messed with the Intersect back then." Chuck looked down at the blonde still wrapped tightly in his arms. "So…it looks like we were right about each other at the docks…we definitely bring out the worst in each other." His smile was his Sarah smile, the one that he reserved for her.

She smiled her Chuck only smile. "I guess so."

It was getting perilously close to meal time and Chuck's stomach was telling him the exact same thing. He looked around the table and he knew that this conversation would keep for another time, he needed to get everyone out of this depressed atmosphere, so he suggested his only way out. "Is anyone hungry, I know I am. How about we go out for food tonight saves someone." He shot a quick look over to his sister. "From cooking, all we need to do is find a decent restaurant to eat out at…and its on Ellie…after her little windfall." He smirked and poked his tongue out proudly at her.

Diane said. "Anyone up for Chinese…the Peking House is excellent."

Everyone apart from Mary looked stunned as they looked at the General.

"What…Can't a United States General also enjoy Chinese food." She asked with a smile. "And after all the times I have had to put up with Mr. Grimes and Chuck's penchant for Sizzling Shrimp being mentioned on the surveillance footage…I thought it would be a good time to try it." Diane suddenly became serious. "Once we have had our fill it's down to work. The government needs Team Bartowski back in the field and firing on all cylinders, Decker is not going to know what hit him."

Casey grunted his response to one of his bosses. "He is when I'm finished with him."

With that the team piled out into the two waiting muscle cars. Luckily for Sarah as she hadn't been drinking she and Ellie had been declared designated drivers. Which suited them both as Sarah had wanted to drive Mary's car since it rolled out of the garage, so the convoy of muscle cars headed out. Not knowing what was in store for them. Apart from their Chinese food that would be served.

* * *

><p>So until next time - When the next Chapter will be added I don't know yet. Still working out the details in my head for the Chapter, what with work at the moment and the other great FF out there, it maybe a while, but hopefully not as long as this took to post.<p>

As I say if you like/didnt like please post a review, I appreciate it lots and lots.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This Update is a lot shorter than my usual Chapters, I just thought it was a good place to stop the Chapter. The writers block that has plagued me since the end of the show has been bad. But I hope you will all forgive my little hissy fit that I had on the previous version of this Chapter.**

**I have some decent ideas for the next Chapter and that hopefully, I will be able to do the action in the next Chapter Justice.**

**Thank You all for sticking around. I would put a disclaimer here but I cant be bothered and I don't really give a monkeys.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Chuck Vs The New Job<strong>

**10pm Returning to The Gunter Residence**

**Salisbury, MD**

The Chinese food had gone down a treat, the whole team were starting to get into a good place over food, there was a lot of laughing, joking and banter between everybody. Who knew the wicked sense of humour Diane Beckman had. She had the group in stitches for hours, admittedly this was helped by the copious amounts of Snow Beer that was consumed by everyone apart from the Mary and the designated drivers Sarah and Ellie.

Sarah knew better than to race the car considering the fragile state of Chuck, Casey, Morgan and Diane. Sarah looked down at her hand intertwined with Chuck's whilst driving along, she smiled happily that her Nerdy husband was asleep, but still holding her hand protectively. She returned to watching the road ahead ensuring to keep Ellie in visual range to make sure that they were going in the right direction.

"Sarah I love you, I really do, I love you so much."

Sarah looked at Chuck, she could still see he was still asleep, but hearing him say that in his sleep made her heart jump. She rubbed the back of his hand with the tip of her thumb.

"I love you too Chuck." She said quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

With that the rest of the drive back to the house was quiet and uneventful, apart from Casey's snoring, which Sarah likened to a Locomotive at full speed. They pulled up outside the house, where Mary was waiting for them.

"Just thought you might need a hand to get your cargo into bed." Mary said with a smile.

Sarah looked at Mary with an appreciative smile. "Thanks, I think Casey and Diane will be ok, it's just Morgan."

"Don't worry Sarah, it's not the first time I've had to put Morgan Grimes to bed."

Sarah left Chuck sleeping in the car for a few minutes and woke up Diane, Casey and Morgan. Each time she did woke one of them up, she put her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet.

Diane and Casey slowly extracted themselves from the confines of the car. Just as they were making there way towards the house Sarah noticed Casey with his phone out. She knew this wouldn't be a good thing, but she took his phone from his hand.

"Walker…if you don't give that back…I swear." Casey's speech was slurred but she still understood him.

"Casey…I'm not allowing you to drunk dial tonight." She said with a snigger.

Casey was about to reply, but Mary stuck her head up out of the car. "Casey…bed…now." Mary said in a way that most parents speak to their drunk children when they start to get annoying.

Casey looked down at his feet and kicked a few stones of gravel like a petulant child. "Sorry Mrs. Bartowski."

"Which one." Sarah asked.

"Not you Walker." After a brief second Casey announced. "I'm going to bed." With that Casey stomped away to giggles from Mary and Sarah.

Mary had managed to get Morgan out of the car without him falling on his face. "Come on Morgan, time for bed."

"Hey Mrs. B. Can I have a rice crispy treat." Morgan slurred

Mary just looked at Morgan with a genuine smile, even though he was no longer nine years old she could still work her magic on Morgan. "Morgan…I will get one and bring it up to you once you're in bed." Mary knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Morgan was asleep again and not remember that he had asked for a treat.

"Yaaaaay." Morgan exclaimed happily. Sarah and Mary both looked at each other rolling their eyes at each other.

Sarah was about to close the drivers door on the car, when she heard Chuck slurred speech again, she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Sarah…baby…It's not too late, It's not too late."

She could see he was sweating and kept repeating "It's not late." Her mind quickly raced back to being in the hospital after being struck by the Norseman. She had vague memories of those couple of days in the hospital; she really needed to talk to someone before she talked to Chuck, as she knew he would freak out.

Sarah slowly opened the passenger door and took hold of Chuck's hand again. "Chuck…" She shook him trying to get him to wake up. "Chuck…" She repeated again. "Chuck honey; come on…time to get you to bed." She smiled as he opened one eye; she assisted him out of the car. "Come on you…your going to have a hangover tomorrow." Sarah snaked an arm around his waist to keep him upright whilst she locked the door on the car. "Come on mister, bed." She said commandingly.

He was about to start to say something when a hiccup attack took over, but in between each hiccup. "I…love…you…Mrs…Bartowski." He then went to gently went to tap the end of Sarah's nose, he had to really concentrate hard to ensure he didn't poke her in the eye, he managed his mission by lightly tapping the end of her nose with his finger. "Sarah…you know…I love…you."

"I know Chuck…I know." She said with a smile. "But it's your bedtime now."

As they were heading up the stairs, Ellie called out. "Sarah." She was gesturing with a bottle of red wine.

Sarah nodded. "Give me five to put this one to bed and I will be back down." She said with a smile.

Ellie nodded and ensured her baby was a sleep as she put the bottle down on the counter and the baby in the travel seat. Ellie knew she had another hour and a half before Clara's feed. So she uncorked the wine and poured two glasses waiting for Sarah to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter House<strong>

**Chuck & Sarah's Room**

"Come on Chuck…help me out here." She said with a hint of frustration, she had been trying to take his clothes and shoes off to put him to bed. When he laid back and passed out, so she just went into Agent Mode. She quickly made light work of the removal of his shoes and clothes.

Sarah then made her way to the bathroom and poured a glass of water and took some aspirins out of the medicine cabinet in their room. She placed them on the table next to him along with a bin next to the bed, just in case he needed it in the night, and the ibuprofen were for when he woke with his hangover in the morning.

She took one more look at her drunk, sleeping husband, she smiled and said to him "Night Chuck." With that she closed the bedroom door and made her way back down to the living room, to chat with Ellie and have a well deserved glass of wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter House<strong>

**Living Room**

Watching Sarah make her way down the stairs into the living room, Ellie immediately noticed a concerned look on her Sister in Laws face. "Penny for them." She said handing over the glass of wine that she had poured.

Sarah took a sip of her wine and sat down on the sofa next to Ellie, she pulled her legs up underneath her and sat there for a few moments wondering where to start. "El, when I was getting Chuck out of the car earlier, he kept repeating Sarah, it's not too late, do you know what that was about, because he was getting really agitated and upset."

Ellie took a big gulp of wine, knowing how to explain this was going to be hard. "Sarah, do you remember anything about when you were in hospital because of the Norse…thingy."

"Well the details are pretty hazy, I remember waking up in a bath of ice and something about Morgan's pants but not a lot else." She knew that the whole Norseman incident, had made Chuck a little bit more confident, but when she finally started coming out of the coma, his eyes didn't sparkle so much. He just looked tired and drained.

"Well in three days following your poisoning, Chuck rescued Hartley from Decker on the highway to Phoenix, by what Mom told me, something was different about him, he no longer cared about himself, he was only worried about you. John even said there were moments when he thought Chuck was changing into the weapon the government always wanted."

The look in Sarah's eyes, she knew what her sister was talking about. "I remember Diane saying when Chuck downloaded the two point oh, that we had to protect the world from Chuck. No one knew what he would be capable of. Although I did have a small glimpse in what it would be like when Alex and Kathleen, Casey's former fiancé were threatened by the Ring."

"What do you mean, you saw a small glimpse." Ellie looked at Sarah wide eyed hearing about what she thought Chuck would be capable of.

"There was a drug that was being developed by the government to suppress emotion, when Chuck was surrounded at Kathleen's, Casey had slipped the pill into Chuck's pocket before we left him, Casey told him to take the pill. When we finally got to the house, Chuck had taken out four of the Ring operatives already and had a fifth up against the wall and was choking him to death. I tried to get him to stop, when he turned and looked at me there was nothing there in his eyes…" Sarah sat their thinking to herself, how emotional this trip had already been as the tears were welling up in her eyes again. "His eyes were lifeless El, I can always read Chuck by his eyes, in that moment there was nothing, no soul, no compassion, no Chuck. It was like the life had been sucked out of him."

Ellie just looked in astonishment at the thought of what Chuck could do. "How did you get him to stop."

Sarah didn't know what to say. "I just kept calling out to him to stop, he just wasn't taking any notice of anything, it was if the Intersect had taken over. Then when he realised it was me calling to him, it was like the Intersect deactivated and he just dropped the guy. I can still see Chuck's face from the moment after, the remorse, the regret and sadness seem to overwhelm him, he just kept looking at his hands…he couldn't or probably wouldn't look at me, because he thought I would think less of him." Tears spilled from Sarah's eyes remembering the conversation that had happened in Castle before they left for the mission.

Ellie noticing Sarah's distress placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Why would he think you would think less of him." Ellie asked, but not really wanting to hear some of the things Chuck had been involved in.

"It around the time that he was going out with Hannah and I was seeing Shaw." Sarah spat out the lump of wood's name. "We were not in a good place, he was distancing himself from me, although, I'm not entirely blameless, I was pushing him away as well." She sniffed trying to gain control of her emotions. "He seemed to be changing, he seemed to be turning into…_me_…how I was before I met Chuck. Cold calculating." She paused again. "He was becoming a spy. I didn't want him to become that, so I told him before the mission that I thought he was changing, he was no longer Chuck, it was like something was inhabiting his body. That's why he looked so defeated, he wouldn't even talk to me when the mission was over, what made matters worse was, I had to go back to DC with Diane for meeting's regarding Chuck's future as a spy."

Sarah finished her glass of wine quickly trying to get some perspective and get back to the real reason she was sat their drinking the wine, she gestured to Ellie to see if she wanted a top up.

"Sure…" Ellie said with a smile.

Sarah had managed to recompose herself, her spy training was slowly fading into the background, it was taking her longer and longer to get back into agent mode, which she was now happy about. "El, you were saying about Chuck during those three days."

"Yeah, when he finally got Hartley to the hospital with what they thought was the antidote Iridium Five, he was so hopeful, his smile was infectious…sorry bad pun. Chuck was on the top of the world, thinking you would recover pretty quickly. We saw some good results initially, but it only slowed your deterioration…I gave you probably another twenty four hours. I was only just finishing my sentence when, Chuck, Casey, Mom and Hartley were running out the door as Mom said Volkoff had been working on Iridium six, but it was in Moscow."

"So Chuck, managed to get to Moscow and back in twenty four hours." She asked quite stunned, she knew the flight time to Moscow from LAX was around 11 hours.

"Mom also told me that was when Decker captured them all." Ellie saw the look on Sarah's face. "That was when Decker suppressed the Intersect. It was just lucky Mom and John were there, they managed to break Chuck and Hartley free from Castle so they could get the plane to Moscow."

"Chuck got back here in time though." Sarah said with a watery smile.

Ellie chuckled a sad chuckle. "Just." She said with a sigh "By what Carina said, that Decker and his goons had her, Zondra, Mom, Casey, Morgan and Chuck surrounded. Decker was going to arrest him, for treason and assaulting a government operative…that was until Chuck's secret weapon came to yours and his rescue." She said with a smile.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow as no one had told her this before. "Who was it El."

"Vivian…"

"Wha…How…" Sarah choked out.

"Well I'm not to up on the details, but Vivian sent some Russian troops with Chuck, as a sorry for what she did to you. So the Russians kept Decker busy, after Chuck threatened him with exposing his part in the details of the Intersect, Agent X and the Volkoff cover up, by going public and sending them to every news agency in the country."

"So that could be the reason Decker is targeting us now." Sarah said out loud but to no one in particular.

Ellie gave her a questioning gaze. "I don't know you would have to check with Chuck or John on that. But all I know was when Chuck finally gave me the antidote, he literally ran around the bed grabbed your hand and kept saying 'it's not too late.' He just kept repeating it over and over. By what I can work out, this was Chuck's worst fear, losing you would either turn him one way or another." Ellie looked directly in the eye. "Neither would be good."

Sarah nodded as she knew what Ellie was saying, Sarah was about to reply, until Clara had other ideas and started to wail.

Ellie gestured to Sarah. "Sarah…could you pick her up whilst I put her bottle on."

Sarah smiled to herself as she picked up Clara. This small act would have terrified her a few years ago, she would have freaked out or found someway of getting out of handling a child, she wasn't built that way…well she thought she wasn't. Now though she loved caring for her niece, she was almost looking forward to starting her own family. She rocked the still crying Clara, to calm her down, which wasn't working. So she started to sing to her, which almost instantly caught the crying child of guard. Clara looked up at her Aunt Sarah with big wide blue eyes, as she continued to sing to Clara, the baby's face grew bright with a smile. Sarah couldn't help the warm feeling growing inside of her. This was something she definitely wanted to do with her curly haired nerdy husband. Sarah hadn't noticed Ellie sit down beside her again.

"Sarah…do you want to feed her again." Ellie asked with a smile.

"Sure." Came the enthusiastic reply.

"Getting in some practice." Ellie replied with a smile and a knowing look,

"Hopefully…I didn't think I was ready." She started after taking the bottle of formula and offering it up to Clara. "It's just the more time I spend around this one…the more I think…I might be ready." As the words rolled of her tongue they just felt right, she had never thought about having kids before, now though with the support structure in the Bartowski family she had realised that she was ready, but she and Chuck had this last mission to complete. Sarah vowed to herself, once this is done, it's time to concentrate on the real things in her life, her family and friends. Sure it would be an adjustment for her leaving the life she had known for entire adult life, but she had other things to occupy her. She had Carmichael Industries, in what ever guise that would take, she also had the Burbank Buy More, which had started to run quite efficiently with her in charge…well Morgan being the face of the store management and her being the puppet master behind the scenes, bringing in business and support for the store. "All finished." Sarah said looking down at her niece.

Ellie looked over at her daughter and sister. "Here let me do the dirty stuff." She said with a smile and extended her arms towards her daughter. Ellie began to burp and change her daughter. "I'm going to call it a night Sarah." She said with a smile. "You going to bed or are you staying down here for a while."

"I've got a little bit of wine to drink and then I will call it a night as well." Sarah said reciprocating the smile to Ellie.

"Ok, I will see you in the morning."

"Night El." Sarah said turning back to her glass of wine.

* * *

><p><strong>9.00am Gunter Residence<strong>

**Chuck & Sarah's Room**

Chuck woke up slowly with a pounding headache, he tried opening his eyes, he slowly opened one when the light struck his retina he snapped his eye closed again. This wasn't a good feeling, his head felt like he had flashed about five hundred times in a minute. He slowly moved his arm expecting it to be weighted down by his sleeping wife, when he didn't feel the extra weight he snapped open both eyes forgetting his headache. He noticed that her side of the bed hadn't been slept in. He took a quick look around the room when he noticed the glass of water and the ibuprofen sat on his bedside cabinet. A smile had come to his face. He slid his legs out from under the covers and immediately kicked the bucket that was at the side of the bed, immediately letting out a string of curses. He waited to hear any movement in the bathroom or around the house, but everything was silent, so he took the ibuprofen and went to answer the call of nature, he brushed his teeth and even this made him nauseous, _'How much did we drink last night.'_

* * *

><p>Chuck made his way down towards the living room as he descended the stairs he noticed Sarah stretched out across the sofa and tangled up in the sheet that had been draped over her. He lent down and kiss her on the head as he did every morning. "Good morning beautiful." He said to Sarah even though she was a sleep.<p>

He hadn't noticed the little redhead standing behind him. "Good morning Chuck." She said in a firm General manner.

Chuck let out a startled girlish scream, which woke his sleeping wife. He noticed Sarah instantly reach for her knifes. "Sarah its OK, its Diane she startled me."

Sarah immediately went from Defcon one, to Defcon five when Chuck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Morning Chuck." She smiled as she melted into him.

"Good morning again." He said into the top of her head. "Good morning Diane." He finally managed to get out when he turned to look at the diminutive figure stood in the archway of the kitchen.

Sarah lent back from her position of hugging Chuck. "You look like you could use a coffee. Then we need to get things moving with the Decker case. We can't hang around here for ever." Sarah looked away from Diane and Chuck, and mumbled. "I would like to though."

Diane looked at Sarah and Chuck and motioned towards the fresh coffee in the pot. "The coffee has just been brewed if you want some."

As the freshly brewed coffee smell radiated through the house, each member of the team slowly made their way towards the smell. Some looking worse than others, Casey was on his third cup of coffee in five minutes when the fiery redhead whirlwind that is Carina Miller entered the kitchen. "Good god Johnny…you look like death warmed up." Carina looked tauntingly at Casey seeing if she could bait him into a reply.

Casey just replied with grunt eighty seven. _'Just shut up and leave me alone.'_

"Awww….Johnny got a back headache from trying to drink a woman under the table." Carina knew this would get a reaction from Casey as his drinking prowess had been called into question.

Casey wanted to reply, but was just too hung over to think of something witty and properly chastising enough to get the overly chipper redhead to shut up. Luckily an unexpected source came to his rescue.

"Carina…leave Casey alone…you know how he is when he's hung over, and you also know he has a long memory…so you don't won't to keep poking the sleeping bear with a stick." Sarah had just stuck up for Casey more than she ever had before, but she also knew she had an ulterior motive for doing so. "Casey… tomorrow you and Carina are going to Moscow to close down the remaining aspects of Volkoff Industries. As there is too much happening here for Chuck and I to go as well."

Her last statement got a questioning look from Chuck.

Sarah noticed the look she was getting from her husband. "Chuck…we need to get more intel, from the agents downstairs on Decker and this Special Agent Rita Arnold…"

Sarah was immediately cut off by Diane. "What was the name you just said." She asked enquiringly.

"Special Agent Rita Arnold." Sarah repeated with a confused expression.

No one expected the string of curses and expletives that exploded from the tiny redhead. All heads except for Mary's snapped round to look at her.

"That bitch…" Diane exploded out.

"Diane." Chuck drawled out in a questioning tone.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this situation Chuck." The General snapped out as she was now all business.

Chuck looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast approaching eighteen wheeler. "General…we…we only found out a little before you arrived and by the time we had our chat yesterday afternoon, we all were a bit on edge…so…it kind of slipped our minds." As he gave her a slightly crooked smile.

The General's expression softened just slightly. "Ok Chuck…team." She said looking around the table at all people sat around it. "I have known of Rita Arnold since we were serving in the Air Force together. We were both recruited into the NSA by Delphinus at the same time as Mary, your grandmother Chuck wanted to place Rita into the Directors role of the CIA."

Chuck interrupted Diane. "Diane…I sense there is a but in there somewhere."

"Yes Chuck…there is a but. _Special Agent Rita Arnold_." She said with more than a hint of disgust. "She betrayed your Grandmother…she didn't want the role of Director of the CIA…she wanted the role Delphinus was currently occupying and decided to start a political war against her to get her towards the Directorship of the National Intelligence, she didn't car who she stepped on."

"So you're saying that this…Rita Arnold is the one behind all of this…this conspiracy against my family." He asked incredulously.

"It's a possibility Chuck…we just need to find out what is her involvement in all this. Maybe I should talk to the two agents downstairs. Did they say which department they were affiliated to."

"We did have some prior information thanks to the former Intersect Diane." Sarah said nodding to Morgan. "It seems as though they're affiliated to the Fornax Group."

Diane visually paled when she heard that name. "The Fornax Group was supposed to have been disbanded twenty years ago." The look she gave Chuck, Sarah and Mary…was one of sorrow. This whole situation was going to get worse rather than better anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Well let me know what you think. Thanks to all the previous reviewers. I do appreciate them all.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

****Well its been a while since I posted anything on this Story, I did try and get it finished for last Friday, but it wasn't to be. I would like to thank again the two people who reviewed the last Chapter.

I cant be bothered with a disclaimer, because really I just don't care!

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence <strong>

**Chuck & Sarah's Room**

Chuck and Sarah were both getting ready for the day, they had showered together and were now brushing their teeth tandem style. Both taking surreptitious glances towards each other, the smile on both of their faces told each other what they were doing. Chuck had his iPhone on the docking system playing music when _'Fun's'_ we are young came on. Chuck started humming along to the music and his smile started to grow.

He was brought out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about Chuck." Sarah asked as she lent against the door frame between the bathroom and bedroom, just wrapped in a towel.

"This song…" With his smile directed at her.

"What about this song." She asked with a confused frown on her face.

He held a finger up. "One second let me restart the song." As he brushed past her he kissed the side of her head and went over to his phone. "Just listen to the lyrics." He said with his brightest smile, the patented Sarah crusher, the one that made her want to do anything for him.

Sarah began listening to the lyrics intently, she was starting to get the smile on her face the one she had when Chuck did something romantic for her, but this was more than a thank you for looking after him last night this was more a thank you and we will become stronger and beat all the problems that they still had to deal with…as Chuck and Sarah…as a family…_'her family'._

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Kitchen**

When General Diane Beckman was on a mission everyone around her knew about it. She had been and changed into an official uniform and was now waiting for Chuck and Sarah to return after getting ready for the day. She paced even paced steps across the kitchen and back again the click of her heels reverberating on the hardwood floor. This was a Carmichael Industries operation…but she wanted in. She wanted to be involved, as the person they were going up against was once someone she called a friend, but after the betrayal…of Diane Beckman and Delphinus, this had now become personal.

The Gunter's and Bartowski's had been dealt another rotten hand. It was now time to assist their family in getting out of the industry that had taken so much away from them. Even though she was hoping that the offer she made would be turned down by the people she had offered it to, she knew that until this was resolved she had to fight and stand side by side with the people she had become closest to.

Just as she was about to undertake another lap of the kitchen, she had noticed her still subordinate Colonel John Casey NSA, standing in the archway between living room and the kitchen.

"We have to stop this Colonel, we need to get th…all of us out of this life." She said only barely above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear.

Casey as usual just grunted his acceptance.

"John…these are good people. Chuck, Sarah, Ellie." She turned to look directly at him. "I made a promise to Delphinus once and I betrayed it by putting the kill order out on Chuck." Her face visually softened from her usual scowl. "I have to make this right…I cannot retire until this is done and the final pieces are set so that the Bartowski's and Woodcomb's can live a life without the interruptions of the spy life. I will not allow my mentor to think badly of me…I cannot allow anything to happen to them. They deserve the life that they have always wanted, the one we nearly screwed up so badly."

Casey again just nodded and grunted in acceptance.

"Oh…and Casey…if you want to retire also from active duty but stay with the NSA I can put in good words around the DNI to get you noticed and perhaps moved into my position as Director of the NSA if you want it. So please take along hard think about what you want to do when this is over."

"Yes General." Was the only reply that came from Casey. They both turned around when they heard the click of heels, with Chuck and Sarah walking down the stairs hand in hand.

Sarah noticed first out of them that the General was now back, this was no longer Diane. "General are you leaving us."

The General turned and looked directly at Chuck and Sarah. It reminded her so much of how she and Roan were when they had first got together. "Yes Sarah, I will be leaving later today. It seems as though my department cannot follow simple rules without me being there to hold their hands. But I would like to have a little chat with the Agents you have detained. Would you mind." Knowing the answer would be.

Before either Chuck or Sarah could reply, Sarah's iPhone chirped into life. Looking down at the caller ID she held it up to Chuck and placed a finger to her lips for all of them to keep quiet. "Yes Big Mike, what can I do for you."

_"Mrs Bartowski, we have a representative from Subway here in the store, she is requesting a meeting with the Contracts Manager."_

"Big Mike…can you take her name and number, put it on my desk and I will contact her next week with an appointment time."

_"Mrs. Bartowski, she seems quite insistent on speaking with you as soon as possible."_

Sarah rolled her eyes at those that were standing around her. "Okay put her on the phone."

The new voice greeted Sarah across the phone in a polite and friendly manner. _"Good Morning Mrs. Bartowski, my name is Rita Arnold, I'm calling about opening a Subway franchise within your store."_ As she was speaking, Big Mike was called away from the office saying something about Lester trying to take unofficial Girls Gone Wild videos in the store. Once Big Mike was out of earshot the voice changed into a cold steely Agent voice. _"Now then Miss Walker…I know you're holding two of my Agents…and I want them back."_

Chuck instantly noticed the rapid change in Sarah's demeanour, gone was the loving wife that he had been sharing a laugh and joke, now that had been replaced by Agent Sarah Walker, former CIA Enforcer. "Agent Arnold, I have been expecting your call, it seems as though you have something of a vendetta against my family."

As soon as Sarah had mentioned Agent Arnold, this piqued everyone's attention around her. Especially the General.

_"Oh…come now Sarah, I have no vendetta against you or 'you're' family, my vendetta is against the Bartowski's and the Gunter's."_ Agent Arnold was cut off by Sarah.

"What you don't realise." Sarah spat out her name with vitriol that caused Chuck to know that something that had been said had just angered Sarah so much. "_Agent Arnold_…I don't know who you are and frankly I really don't care…but you seem to have not read your recent mission updates. The Gunter's and Bartowski's _'are' _my family…so you're vendetta against them has become a vendetta against me as well."

Sarah knew with the change of voice and attitude on the other end of the phone Big Mike or someone had entered the office again. _"So Mrs Bartowski, I will wait for your call, I will leave my card with Mr. Tucker here so that we can arrange the meeting."_

Through gritted teeth "I look forward to it Agent Arnold." Sarah replied.

With that Big Mike came back onto the phone. _"Mrs Bartowski, I will place Miss Arnold's card on your desk."_

"Thanks Big Mike…is there anything else I should know about going on at the Buy More." She knew there was so much more going on, especially with Jeff and Lester leading the merry bunch of misfits that they now called staff.

_"No Mrs Bartowski…the only thing would be good to know when you and Morgan would be back."_

"I will speak to Morgan and get him back as soon as possible and I will be back early Monday morning, it seems that some of the meetings that were arranged do not need my presence. If that's all Big Mike, I will let you get back to running the store." With that Sarah pressed the end button on her phone and slammed it down on the table in front of her.

Everyone around Sarah knew this wasn't the time to laugh and joke with her, when she looked up from the table she looked directly at Casey and the General, the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice made Chuck very nervous. This was darker and more serious than he had seen her, even after the Helicopter incident with Zarnow. "Agent Arnold, just made her biggest mistake, she decided to threaten '_my'_ family…she wants to make this personal…well she may just find that the Enforcer comes out to play just one more time for this special occasion."

The General looked at Casey with sadness in her eyes, she had read all of Sarah's previous mission reports before Burbank and before the Intersect. None of them made for pleasant reading, the pictures that were in those files were beyond gruesome. Most of them had to be redacted, as the methods Sarah had used would probably freak anyone out, hell some of the pictures contravened most regulations on torture, to tell the truth, even General Diane Beckman was scared of Langston Graham's Enforcer, this was not going to end well for anyone.

With that Sarah turned on her heels and made her way out of the front door. Chuck was just about to go after her, when he felt a huge hand on his shoulder. "Leave her process this Chuck…it will be better for all of us."

"I'm sorry Casey…I can't just leave her to deal with this by herself." Chuck's obvious worry and concern were on display to all around him.

Casey started to let go of his shoulder…with a warning tone in his voice. "Chuck…just let her process it, don't try and go all lady feelings on her, let her come to you."

Chuck just nodded to Casey, knowing what he had said. It would definitely, bode well for all of them if he let Sarah deal with this in her own way. Even if her own way was to shut everyone out, she would know he was there for her and she didn't have to do it alone.

"Chuck…" The General called out before he left the house, he turned to look at her. "I would like to have a chat with our two detainees downstairs."

Chuck just waved it off, "Sure, do what you need to do. Casey will you show the General to our visitors."

This just got a grunted acceptance reply from the Colonel.

With that Chuck opened the front door grabbing the blanket from the table, he looked out to see his wife sat on the Swing bench which seemed to be her favourite place to think here. He went and sat down next to her not uttering a sound, he knew she would come to him, how long it would take that was the one thing he didn't know, but he would wait for her to make the first move.

It had only been a minute of sitting there in silence when Sarah turned towards Chuck and lowered her head to rest in his lap. He pulled the blanket over her legs and up to her waist to keep her warm. She sought out his hand quickly interlinking the fingers together, whilst still in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Orion's Facility Holding Area**

The look on her face, Casey could tell she was about to chew someone out, he was just thankful it wasn't him.

"So Colonel, who shall we see first…which one do you think will give up the information the quickest." She asked with a satanic smile starting to cross her lips.

Casey just led her to the first holding cell. "This one…he was the one that gave up the name of Agent Arnold to Carina."

"Good…bring him to the Interrogation room Colonel."

Casey just grunted his acceptance of his orders. He pitied this moron, if he didn't give up anymore information with regards to Decker or Arnold. General Diane Beckman was in the worst mood he had seen in years. Casey opened the door of the holding cell. "Come with me." Was the only command to come from Casey.

The Agent, looked up to see the stone face of Casey and knew something was coming. "Colonel Casey…I…have t…told you everything I know."

The stutter in the Agents voice, Casey knew they were getting close to cracking this one. It should only take a few minutes of Beckman style interrogation and he will crack like an egg. Casey grabbed his arm and led him directly to the interrogation room. Opening the door Casey shoved him roughly inside the room and sat him down facing away from the door, handcuffing him to the chair he was sat on. Casey then stood back to open the door.

In clicked the heels of his superior officer, without even looking at the Agent, she demanded "Name…Serial Number and Agency Affiliation."

The Agent just stared straight ahead not giving any eye contact with the short woman in front of him. Beckman waited for his reply, when it didn't come. She turned with such force it snapped the Agent into looking direct into the fiery eyes that were currently burning holes through his chest. "I…asked you….Name…Serial Number and Agency Affiliation, now I am demanding this information. If you do not provide a Brigadier General of the NSA with this information, I will have no option to sentence you for treason against the United States of America."

The anger and the burning hatred in this tiny woman's eyes, he knew he would have to give up the information sooner or later, but for now, later would suit him quite nicely.

"Okay Agent…you don't want to talk to me…maybe you would want to talk to Langston Graham's Enforcer." She smiled, even though the Enforcer had been off the grid for the past five years, all the rookies that came through the Farm, were told the of some of the downright cruelty that she had inflicted on the traitorous agents that had gone against the agency.

Still the Agent was silent. He knew the longer he held out the better it was for him, if Colonel Decker or Arnold found out that he sang like a canary, he would receive a bullet between the eyes before he could even explain. Hell he was even thinking the rest of his life in a supermax prison for treason wouldn't be so much of a hardship for what those to sadistic characters would have in store for him.

Beckman was now getting rather frustrated by the lack of cooperation from the Agent. She turned towards Casey and nodded her head. Without a word Casey opened the door and left, she turned back around to the Agent who was now smirking, he knew he was getting to her.

The next thing the Agent knew was his face rapidly turning in the opposite direction of the fist that struck him, instantly noticing the copper taste in his mouth, he licked around his mouth looking for where the blood was coming from.

Leaning down into his personal space Beckman growled at him. "I will give you one more opportunity to tell me your name and why you are after Chuck and Sarah Bartowski."

The Agent looked back up at her trying to meet her steely gaze, he looked back down at the floor and spat the blood that was still coming from the inside of his mouth onto the floor right next to her feet. Once he checked there wasn't anymore he looked up again, adding bass and venom to his voice he spat out. "Go to hell."

That was the final straw that broke the Camel's back General Diane Beckman launched a series of rapid punches to the face of the agent, she was so consumed with anger that she hadn't even noticed Casey had returned to the interrogation room, she continually landed punch after punch on the target. The force and viciousness would have even pleased Mike Tyson. She was broken out of her violent act by Casey putting a hand on her shoulder.

"General…." Casey had never seen Beckman physically assault anyone. He never knew the tiny woman in front of him had that sort of ability, the respect he had for her had just grown ten fold, for the beating she had just dished out.

Beckman knew she had to cool down, so went and stood in the corner of the room. She never usually had the feeling of losing control, but she knew she just did. Gesturing to Casey to take over the questioning, Casey made his way to be in front of the detainee.

Casey in own inimitable style sat down right in front of the Agent. "Well moron…seems like you have succeeded in making probably your biggest enemy in the government, if you want to ever see the outside world again it might be a good idea to help us with out inquiries." Casey let out a breath stretched out his arms and began cracking his knuckles. "You see…the General and I are only the tip of the iceberg…the nice ones on this operation, you see I have Agent Frost outside waiting for her turn at you, then if you are nice enough to her we may even let you have a chat with the Enforcer…and put it this way…she is not in a good mood at the moment." Casey smiled at him with a sadistic grin. "So how about it…do you want to tell the General what she needs to know."

The Agent was still trying to clear the fog from the rapid punches that he had received from the General, despite the size of her and her age. His head felt like he had just gone twelve rounds with Tyson and a further three rounds with Chuck Liddell. He could feel his right eye was already swelling over, he was going to have a black eye for several weeks. He had cuts to his eyelid, mouth, lip Beckman had really done a number on him, but he heeded the warning from Casey. "M…my…name is." The swelling to his lip was making it hard for him to speak. "Kris Ferdac, we were tasked with apprehending and to deliver them to Colonel Decker and Agent Arnold, that's all I know."

Casey slammed his closed fist down on the table. "Which part of the CIA do you work for."

Ferdac looked up towards Casey from his seating position. "I work for the CIA." He let out a breath, hoping this would earn him some respite. He knew what the General had just done to him would be child's play if the Casey started with the beatings.

"What department Moron." '_Stupid CIA idiot'_ Casey thought.

Ferdac was visually starting to loose his composure, he didn't know how far he could push the Colonel before his patience snapped. "The CIA, I'm just a field operative who was given the mission of collecting, two rogue CIA spies." He finally let a bit more of his plan slip…Knowing he had slipped he looked back at the table, suddenly finding something a lot more interesting to look at.

The General looked at Casey as he returned the look as well. "So the CIA still class the Bartowski's as rogue." The General asked out loud in a rhetorical manner. She nodded to Casey, giving the authorisation to complete the next action.

Casey moved from his seat in front of the detainee, to behind him to make it look as thought he was leaving without the hint of distraction or remorse swung violently with a punch to the side of the head, knocking the Agent and chair clear across the room with them both landing on their sides. Casey hadn't meant to hit him as hard as he did, the Agent was out cold, he looked round at the General for further instructions.

"Take him back to the holding cell Casey, we'll see what the other one knows."

As per usual Colonel John Casey followed the orders from Beckman, without question only a grunted acceptance of his task.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Front Porch**

Sarah shifted uneasily around on the swing making it rock back and fore, until she was looking up towards Chuck. "Hey Honey." Chuck said in a soft calming voice whilst running his fingers through her blonde locks. "You okay."

Sarah just nodded. She didn't know what to say to Chuck for her sudden change in mood from this morning, so she just laid there silently looking at him. Wondering _'I still can't believe, I can't talk to him about these things.'_ She was about to speak, when.

"Sarah…I know there are things in your life, before me, that trouble you…so take your time and when your ready, I know you will come and talk to me. So for now lets just enjoy some _'us' _time…okay."

She knew it…he always did, in one sentence he had calmed her fears, he knew her too well. Her lovable nerdy husband knew what she needed to hear. "I don't think I've said this to you this morning." Was all she said her eyes brightly sparkling in the early morning sun. "I love you Chuck."

The smile that he had plastered over his face made her giggle like a little school girl.

"Well that's always nice to hear." He said in a jokey tone "I love you to Mrs Bartowski." He pulled their entwined hands up so he could kiss her hand. As he didn't want to jostle her whilst she looked somewhat at ease with her head in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Orion's Facility Holding Area**

Casey had returned to the interrogation room with the other detained Agent, Casey had made sure to go past the clear door with Ferdac to show what had happened to him to try and intimidate the other detainee. _'I hope this other CIA moron doesn't decide to play the silent card. Bartowski is going to go all lady feelings on us when he sees the first guy.'_ Casey just dropped the lifeless carcass to the floor of the holding cell, he knew he would certainly feel the bruises and cuts that were now turning a nice shade of purple. Casey stepped from the cell, closing and locking the door behind him with the biometric scanner.

Taking his usual strides towards the next cell, Casey looked through the door before the other Agent was away from the door. "Come on Moron, General Beckman wants a little chat." He said with a little chuckle. He placed a hand on the shorter Agents shoulder and pushed him in the direction of the interrogation room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Mary's Room**

Mary was sat on her bed with a laptop on her lap. She typed rapidly across the keyboard, bringing up a terminal window and entering further commands. Waiting for the ping to say she had connected with the video feed, she leaned over and took a sip of her coffee, making sure that she didn't spill any on the laptop. Looking around the room she sighed again, she missed Stephen. All his little video feeds that were embedded in the command protocols of the facility, just enforced her pangs of regret of not being able to stop his murder or their children getting into this line of work. They had tried so hard to keep them away from it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the beep from the computer alerted her to the connection.

"Hello Mary." The voice of the older lady came from the tinny speakers of the laptop. "How is everything in Salisbury."

Mary looked at the screen and smiled. "Not good…it seems as though Rita is still holding her vendetta." She said with a sad tone. "Diane and the kids are trying to sort through these things and get some information on why she is doing this, we know she is located somewhere in Los Angeles as she was at Chuck and Sarah's Buy More earlier."

"How are the kids holding up…" The older lady asked with genuine concern.

"Ellie has just found out she has lots of new toys to play with, so you know she over the moon with that. Devon just seems to be taking it in his stride." Mary genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "Then there is Clara, my little bundle of joy, she calms all of us down, she definitely has the Bartowski genes, already wise beyond her years. Let's just hope this life stops at Chuck and Ellie's generation and goes no further."

"Mary…we all tried to keep them out of this, we will get this finished and then it will be done, Chuck and Ellie can do what they please, they now have the resources, equipment and support from each other and their respective partners to make everything work. So how is Chuck enjoying married life." The twinkle in the old lady's eyes was infectious.

Seeing the twinkle in the person's eyes in front of her, Mary couldn't help but smile. "Well you know Chuck when he does something, he goes all in." Mary's smile faded a little, but was still there. "I watch them sometimes…its like Stephen and I all over again, the way they hold their own private conversation with just looks…the way they hold hands. It just seems that they are living the same nightmare as us, not knowing when the next knockdown will come."

"Come now Mary…both Sarah and Chuck have very good heads on their shoulders. They both can be stubborn as mules sometimes, but they get there…eventually…with the right sort of prodding."

Both Mary and the person on the other end of the screen looked towards the voice in the background of the conversation. Mary couldn't hear the full extent what was said.

The old lady shouted back to the person off screen. "Shut up you cantankerous old fool, can't you see I'm busy." She let out a loud laugh at his reply.

"How's he doing." Mary asked shyly like she was twelve all over again.

"He's fine, but he's telling me to wind it up as the line isn't as secure down here." She said with a sad smile. "Keep me updated with progress on the Rita situation, we are also trying to get things sorted for the kids our end, be safe." And then the feed was cut.

Mary sighed out loud. Got up from her bed to put away the laptop in the safe in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Orion's Facility Holding Area**

Casey opened the interrogation room door to find General Beckman sitting at the table. Beckman motioned to the Agent to sit in front of her. Once the agent was sat, Casey bound the shackles to the chair he was sitting in.

"Name…Serial Number and Agency Affiliation." Beckman barked at the agent.

The agent knew the name General Beckman, he had gotten to know a few NSA Analyst in Washington that had worked for her. She was a hard ass…by the book, no nonsense type of leader. He would have been proud to serve under her, now though, he was sat shackled to the chair in front of her. He had seen what had happened to his partner as Casey had dragged him past the holding cell. Assuming that Casey had inflicted the damage.

Casey grunted at the Agent "If you don't want to end up looking like your friend I just dropped off, you might want to answer the General."

Again Beckman barked at him. "Name…Serial Number and Agency Affiliation."

The agent thought through Casey's word. "Joshua Schwantz...12954769. Central Intelligence Agency."

"Good…you heeded the Colonel's warning." Beckman said dismissively. "What was your mission."

Schwantz was thinking ahead…trying to manipulate his way out of taking any of the blame for the failed attempt to take the Bartowski's. "A simple extraction of rogue agents." He replied tersely.

"Who authorised this mission." Beckman scowled at the agent.

"Colonel Clyde Decker." The agent knew this was then end of the line for his career, Decker would make sure of that, he knew if he could get the General onside he might be able to save himself and maybe negotiate a transfer to the NSA as an analyst. "Agent Ferdac was the AIC on the extraction." He offered without prompting, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

Casey just grunted in the background. He knew the agent had just thrown his own partner under the bus to save his skin. He was just thankful he had Walker and Bartowski as partners, hell even the bearded gnome was a better partner than this moron.

"Well '_Mister'._" The General emphasised the Mister. "Schwantz, it seems as though Agent Decker has given somewhat uninformed intelligence. You see, the two…so called rogue agents, are not actually rogue and have protection orders in place, these orders are courtesy of the President himself." Beckman smiled inwardly to herself, she knew the next blow would open the flood gates. "So by you trying to extract these…_'so called'_ rogue agents you have committed treason against the United States of America. What do you say to that." She said with a self satisfied smile.

Agent Schwantz looked as though his whole world had just caved in around him. Decker had told him that the agents were former CIA and that the department he was heading was the clean up crew for missions and agents that had gone rogue or had compromised national security and were needed to disappear, leaving no trace that anything had ever happened. Now though, with the Director of the NSA and her Chief assassin, were extremely pissed in front of him. "Uuuuh….General, I…I…I didn't know…I was just task by Colonel Decker, this was my first mission for the Fornax Group."

"Firstly Mister Schwantz, it seems you didn't do your homework on your department head. He is not actually Colonel Decker that was his father, Colonel Roderick Decker." She chuckled to herself. _'Seems being an ass runs in his family.'_ "Clyde Decker is just a jumped up paper pusher for the CIA, with delusions of grandeur."

Schwantz just kept looking at the floor hoping one of the Graboids from tremors would come and swallow him up. He knew now that this was his last mission for the CIA, the last time he would probably be a free citizen of the United States of America. Again he would be a number…but this time in an orange jumpsuit or least he was hoping for the orange jumpsuit. He didn't want to end up like his old partner Hunter Perry, MIA…presumed dead.

The General knew she was getting everything that they knew about Decker from Schwantz and Ferdac, but it wasn't in her nature to do a half hearted job. "So Mr Schwantz, can you tell me the time and location you were supposed to _'deliver'_ the Bartowski's to Decker." She asked in her usual efficient manner. This interrogation was going a lot easier than the last she thought.

"I've told you all I know General…I was supposed to call Col…Agent Decker and tell them we had them in custody." He sighed out loud, he knew that he was probably going to get the same fate as Ferdac, he was just about to brace for it.

"Okay Mister Schwantz, that will be enough for today…although, don't get to comfortable as we will be leaving for Langley in a few hours." She looked at Casey, who was returning a questioning gaze. "Colonel, please show Mister Schwantz back to his room…Oh and Casey, I would like a word in here when you have finished."

Casey just nodded in compliance "Yes ma'am." With that he shoved the detainee out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Front Porch**

Chuck and Sarah were still sat in silence on the front porch quietly enjoying each others company, they knew they didn't have to say anything as they were just content to sit there and do nothing.

"You know we are going to have to arrange the aircraft for the flight tomorrow for Casey and Carina." Sarah said looking up at Chuck. "Carina doesn't have flying experience…so we will have to look at getting a second pilot in to assist Casey…or."

"Or…" Chuck just looked at Sarah, knowing where she was going with this.

"Or…we could go as well." She looked up hopefully, knowing that she had the plane and had only Captained one flight from Burbank to Salisbury, she knew if she put on her puppy dog face, Chuck wouldn't be able to say no.

"You just want to make sure Casey doesn't scratch the plane…don't you…" He said teasingly, thinking back to all the times he tried to borrow the original Porsche, the Lotus and now the new Porsche.

"Mhmm." She nodded coyly.

Chuck always loved her when she nodded and bit her lip shyly, it always reminded him of that morning in the Orange Orange, when he asked her out on their second first date. He smiled, thinking back to that morning, she was always so cute when she did that.

"Ok…" Chuck said leaving it hanging out there.

"There's a but coming as well isn't there." She said eyeing him suspiciously. "You just want to join the Mile High club…don't you." She said with a knowing smile.

It was Chuck's turn to blush and nod. To try and hide his embarrassment he used the tried and tested method for lightening the situation, the patented Bartowski eyebrow dance.

By this time Sarah had sat up and was just about to make her way back into the house. "Chuck…you're the greatest. She said leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss. "That, just a taster for tomorrow." She said with an evil glint in her eye and trying her version of the Sarah Bartowski eye brow dance. "I'd better go make some calls to get the plane ready and file the flight plans."

Sarah was about to leave Chuck on the swing when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his lap. Chuck kissed her deeply making sure that the kiss was all about her. "That's just a taster for later." He finally managed to rasp out, his smile radiating his feelings towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Orion's Facility Holding Area**

Casey had made his way back to the interrogation room for the third time. Beckman was sat in the seat facing the doorway. "Have a seat John."

Casey knew something was coming, he just didn't know what…Yet. "General." He asked inquisitively.

"Casey…you need to get Chuck and Sarah to agree for me to take custody of these two former Agents." She didn't know if they would object, but it would be good to have ally to turn to, to give them an outsiders opinion.

"Yes Ma'am." Was Casey's only grunted reply.

"Casey, I only want you and Mary with me when we depart for the airport. Is that understood."

Again Casey just followed military protocol when addressing the senior officer. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good…You're dismissed."

With that Casey stood up and made his way to the door allowing the General to exit first. To make there way back up to the others in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Kitchen**

Chuck and Sarah were just coming through the front door as the General and Casey were coming back up from the holding area.

"So…" Sarah asked the General and Casey with an expectant look.

"Lets get everyone together, I don't want to have to explain this more than once." The General said, her tone was getting back to where they were all more familiar with from the past four and a half years.

Chuck gathered everyone so the General could speak to the whole team. Everyone apart from Devon and Ellie were there.

"Chuck…" The General questioned. "Where are the Doctors Woodcomb."

"They thought this was government business, so they weren't needed." Chuck answered.

She looked at Chuck with the frown that he had grown accustomed to throughout the first year of his time as the Intersect. "I asked for your team Chuck…are they not a part of your team." She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll go and grab them then." Chuck knew better than to argue.

A couple of minutes later and the full team were sat around the table. The General explained all the intelligence that they had gathered from the two detainees, answering any of the questions the team had. Once they had all gotten the information they required they were all about to adjourn the meeting, when Beckman spoke up.

"Chuck, Sarah…I know the agents are your prisoners…but I would like to take them back to Langley to be processed." She waited for the reply, whilst looking directly at the seated couple.

Chuck looked at Sarah, she was the lead on this sort of situation, she would be the one to decide what they would do. "General…that's fine. When I have my meeting with." The look in Sarah's eyes and tone of her voice was anything but pleasant. "Agent Arnold I can refer her back to you." She said with no emotion what so ever.

Diane gave her first genuine smile of the day to the people around the table. "Could I ask one more favour from you." She asked pointedly.

"Sure General what is it." Chuck replied.

"Could I be so bold to ask for a ride with the prisoners to the airport as soon as possible."

Chuck looked at the General like she had just grown a second head. "Sure…I will come with you." He said happily.

For the first time he had ever seen it looked as though General Diane Beckman looked as though she was just about to kick a puppy. "I'm sorry Chuck…I would prefer if Casey and Mary were the ones to accompany me."

"Oh…oh…ok." Chuck said trying to hide his disappointment.

The General had everything packed up in her travel suitcase, which Casey went to collect from the room she was sharing with Carina. "Don't worry Chuck we will get to the bottom of this…like we always do."

Chuck gave her a tight lipped smile. "Thank you General."

Whilst Casey had gone to get the bags for the General, Sarah and Carina had gone to bring up the two detainees. When the former Agents appeared with bags over their heads Chuck couldn't help but wonder what punishments these two agents for going to suffer. The General made her way around the family members, thanking them for the hospitality, even after their rocky start.

* * *

><p><strong>Salisbury Ocean City Airport<strong>

The single silver Lincoln Navigator pulled up alongside, the two private jets on the Airport Apron. Casey got out and opened the door for the General to exit the vehicle. Mary had gotten out of the passenger side and pulled out former agent Schwantz, whilst Casey pulled out Ferdac and removed the hoods from both of the captives.

Stood side by side in front of the General they didn't move. The pilot's were completing their take off checks so that they were ready to take off. As soon as she was onboard. Casey was about to usher the detainees onboard.

"Casey…wait one moment please, would you wait by the car." She said politely. "Mary…thank you for trusting me, after everything we been through over the years, I would like to apologise, I know I haven't always looked out for your family…but I am now." She leaned in an gave Mary a hug, which to say was unusual for Diane. She spun round quicker than anyone had seen her move in a while, with the gun pointed straight at Schwantz she fired off a round hitting him dead centre between the eyes and continuing the motion she put two bullets in the head of Ferdac both former agents collapsed the floor with crimson pools forming around their heads.

Diane turned to see both Mary and Casey in shocked disbelief. "Casey…the clean up crew will be here in five. Can you stay until then."

As usual the career military man followed the order from his superior officer, with the usual acceptance of "Yes Ma'am."

With that the General made her way to the plane. With a short wave to Mary and Casey, she was inside the aircraft. The doors were closed and the plane started to power away from the apron.

Mary and Casey watched the General's plane take off, a few moments later the clean up crew arrived and took over the site allowing them to leave.

* * *

><p>Well that was Chapter 12 - What do you think...is it worth carrying on? or not?<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read.


	13. Chapter 13

I would just like to Thank all the reviewers of this story, I'm now upto 50 reviews which is a good start and over 12k hits. Again thank you to all who read and follow this story.

I hope you like this Chapter, it's more family time in this Chapter as it was a plot driven Chapter last time.

Disclaimer: I dont give a monkees about a disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence <strong>

**Kitchen**

Sarah, Chuck and Morgan were sat at the kitchen table, still discussing the intelligence that the General had managed to extract.

Sarah didn't want to disappoint Morgan, but she had to let him know that he was need elsewhere. "Morgan…we're going to need you to get back to the Buy More tomorrow. By what I could make out from the phone call yesterday the inmates were running the asylum." She said shaking her head, thinking of what schemes that Jeff and Lester were getting up to.

"But…" He was about to go into his reason why he should stay with them, when he was cut off by Chuck.

"Morgan…I know you want to go to Moscow with us, but just thinking about the last twice you came with us. We had a little confrontation with Volkoff's henchman…and the second time you got shot." Chuck tapped Morgan's bicep to remind him.

Morgan whined. "But that was Casey who shot me."

"Even so Morgan, do you really want to anger another Casey…do you want to go back on your word about spying to Alex." Sarah questioned.

Chuck joined in with the reasoning. "Buddy…do you want Alex to go all Casey on you…she actually scares me more than Casey himself." He said with a lopsided smile.

Morgan looked up into space. "Yeah…" He drawled out. "That she does."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the two of them. "You two are such nerds." She said in a playful jokey manner. She got up and was walking to the fridge, when Chuck spoke up.

"Don't worry Morgan…I'm slowly changing her into a Nerd as well." He said with a playful glint in his eyes, whilst not taking his eyes of her for one moment.

Sarah turned round and gave him an evil glare. "Don't you dare Chuck…" She said in a warning tone. "Don't forget I know where you sleep each night." The evil glare was still there but the smile that was slowly crossing her face was a tell tale sign she was joking.

Morgan was caught in the middle, he didn't know what either was going on about. "Guys…what's going on." He asked hoping for an answer to the playfulness between the spouses.

"Chuuuuck." Sarah drawled out a warning again. This time the smile wasn't so happy and playful.

Even ignoring her warnings Chuck decided he was safe enough where he was. "Morgan…Sarah loves Angry Birds." Once he had let the cat out of the bag, he flinched his hand up to his mouth in mock shock.

"Oh…Chuck you didn't." The death glare was back but this time there was no smile accompanying the look she was giving him.

Just as Sarah was about to throw the bottle of water she had retrieved at Chuck, when her partner in crime one Eleanor Faye Woodcomb arrived in the kitchen, noticing the look on Sarah's face, she looked directly at Chuck who was sat there with a fake shocked expression on his face.

Looking to Sarah before looking at Chuck again, she questioned. "What's my idiot brother done now."

Sarah leaned in conspiratorially to Ellie and started whispering in her ear. Ellie nodded in all the right place and looked almost pained as to what Sarah was telling her.

Noticing the look on Ellie's face and the growing sadness in Sarah's eyes, Chuck thought he had gone too far. Had he really upset Sarah that much with the little revelation.

Sarah had stopped whispering in Ellie's ear and was pulled into an Ellie hug.

Now Chuck was getting the death glare from Ellie as well, he thought over the years, he had become immune to the Ellie death glare, but his confidence had evaporated, he realised he was not immune and it still gave him the heebie jeebies.

Morgan, knew it was time to get out of dodge. "Guy's I will speak to you later, I've got a phone call to make." With that the bearded one was gone.

Chuck was now making his way around the island when he saw Sarah's shoulders silently bouncing. _'Oh God what have I done, I never meant to make her cry.'_ That was his kryptonite, something he couldn't defend against, give him the scum of the earth, warlords, dictators, arms moguls, not a problem. Sarah crying or upset that was like someone twisting a knife in his own heart. "Sarah…honey." He put his hand on her back.

As soon as Chuck touched her back, she just couldn't keep it in any longer. She let out a loud laugh, which in turn started Ellie laughing. She turned towards Chuck, with tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

Ellie was also laughing so hard that she also had tears streaming down her face.

"Chuck." Sarah started. "You've…just…been…punk'd." She managed to gasp out whilst still laughing and trying to wipe the still streaming tears rolling down her face. "That's for telling, people I'm turning into a nerd and for making me watch that stupid show."

Chuck was just so relieved that Sarah was not upset, he couldn't actually believe his wife and sister had just punk'd him, for now though he would let her have that victory. "So not awesome." He exclaimed as Devon was walking into the kitchen with Clara.

Devon looked at the two women in front of him with a questioning look. "So what's going on here then." He said in his usual deep booming voice.

Chuck relayed what had happened not even leaving out that Sarah was a closet nerd. Devon was shaking his head as the story was told.

"So you fell for it Chuck." He boomed, looking at the girls he echoed Chuck's sentiments. "So not awesome." Devon looked at Ellie. "We're going to need to go to the mall today to get some supplies for this one." He said motioning towards his daughter.

Ellie looked at her daughter then up to her husband. "So what do we need."

"Diapers." Devon said. "We're down to our last five."

Ellie looked towards Chuck. "Can you let mom know where we've gone." She asked.

Sarah looked hopefully at Ellie, in her shy voice she asked. "Can we come too, we've been stuck in here for days and I need to get out of here for a while."

"Sure." Ellie replied. "It will be good to have another woman around, perhaps we could leave Chuck and Devon to do the grocery shopping, whilst we…go and entertain ourselves in the other shops."

Sarah hadn't realised that Ellie wanted to spend some of her newly acquired fortune. "That would be nice, but can the four of us do it together. I just want to spend some time together…as a family. Chuck…can you ask Carina and Morgan if they want to come." Secretly hoping that they wouldn't, she loved both Carina and Morgan, but they hadn't been out together since before the wedding and Sarah felt like she was missing something when they did just have double date or movie night.

Chuck just nodded and went up the stairs to see if Carina and Morgan had wanted to go to the mall with them. As he was about to walk down the stairs, he almost ran into Devon, both had jackets for their respective wives in hand. Looking at what they were carrying Chuck let out a chuckle. "We're so whipped."

Devon could only nod in agreement, slapping Chuck on the shoulder. "That we are bro…that we are."

As Chuck and Devon entered the kitchen, they saw Ellie putting the finishing touches to the note she would leave for her mom.

"Right were all set." Ellie said whilst taking her jacket from Devon. "Devon…is Clara's stroller in the car."

"Sure is babe." He called out as he was walking down the porch steps at the front of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Lincoln Navigator<strong>

**On Route from Salisbury Ocean City Airport to the Gunter Residence**

Mary and Casey were just sitting in the car in silence. Still trying to process what had happened. Diane Beckman had just taken out two CIA agents without a second glance, they had both done the same thing, but when the Agents were unarmed, it wasn't usually good form to do what she did.

Mary turned to Casey. "We cannot tell the kids what happened here today John, they will find out…but they will need to find out from Diane…not us."

On autopilot Mary started the car and slipped into drive. "Do we have any scotch left at the house John." She asked without taking her eyes off the road.

"No ma'am." Casey instinctively answered.

Mary nodded. "There's a liquor store just down the road from here, we'll get some on the way back to the house."

The odd pairing motored there way to the liquor store in complete silence, neither wanting to speak.

Mary pulled up to the front of the liquor store she pulled some money out of her pocket. "None of the cheap stuff John." She said looking up handing him the money. Whilst she was waiting for Casey, she realised that there was something missing, it's when it dawned on her that Diane had taken the piece that had shot the agents. She quickly reached under her seat and pulled out her backup and placed it in the waistband of her trousers.

As Casey exited Mary continuously eyed the surrounding area, as they were using one of the Navigators for the transport. Casey got back into the still running vehicle and put his seat belt on.

"So why the beer as well John." Mary asked politely.

"I just remembered I'm flying to Moscow tomorrow, so I will need a clear head…I don't need Walker going all Thailand on me again, if I damage her plane."

Mary had heard all about Thailand from her briefings with Chuck and Sarah. So she just nodded in agreement with Casey. "She can be kinda intimidating can't she." Mary said trying to get the former Marine to open up to her. Mary had only heard snippets of information about Sarah before her relationship with Chuck.

Mary backed the Navigator out of the forecourt of the liquor store and back on to the road. Where Casey and Mary started to strike up quite a good rapport.

* * *

><p><strong>Salisbury Mall<strong>

Ellie pulled up in front of the mall looking for a mother and baby space space, locating the space she floored the accelerator to get there before the woman in a Toyota Prius who was also eyeing the spot. Ellie just chuckled to herself on getting one over on a tree hugging hippy. Once she had come to a complete stop, Devon who had been riding shotgun opened up the door and got out and made his way to the trunk of the ford. Chuck had gotten out of the vehicle behind Devon, to give him a hand and to stretch out his lanky frame. Sarah hadn't realised that the car had stopped and everyone was out of the car apart from her as she was playing peek-a-boo with Clara.

Outside the Car Chuck, couldn't help but smile at the sight he was watching through the rear window. When Ellie, seeing the smile on his face came round to look at what he was watching.

"That's going to be your child she's playing with like that one day Chuck." Ellie said with a smile on her face.

Chuck looked back at his sister, with a somewhat happy, but sad smile on his face. "I know…" He said.

"What is it Chuck." Ellie asked concerned about the not so happy face of her brother.

"What if its not the life she wants El, what if one day…she wakes up and thinks having kids with me was a mistake, what if she one day wants to go back to the spy life and we can't agree on it." He asked looking openly for some advice.

"Chuck, she is not choosing the spy life over a family life, how long is it going to take that big dense brain of yours going to realise…she wants this just as much as you do." She smiled at Chuck, knowing his IQ was off the scale, but when it came to women he was in the dunce's class. "All I say is don't rush her she will tell you when she is ready Chuck."

"Thanks El, are you open to a brother, sister hug." He asked sheepishly.

"I'm open to it." She said with a smile, with that Chuck wrapped her into a famous Bartowski hug. Until there was a clearing of a throat behind them, Chuck was lucky he knew that he was safe as he was only hugging his sister anyone else and he may not have been so lucky.

"Hey…" Sarah said with a smile and little exasperation. "I thought you gave me that job El."

Ellie turned Chuck round by the shoulders and nudged him back in the direction of his wife. "There you can have him back now that I have finished with him." The banter between the family was light and playful as could be seen by the smiles on all their faces. Ellie made sure the trunk of the car was closed after Devon had gone to get Clara out of her chair and put her in the stroller, when the Prius driver who Ellie cut off came up behind them.

"Hey…" The women shouted out of her window. "This is a mother and baby space." In a patronizing tone.

"Yes I know this is a mother and baby space…see in the stroller, that's my daughter with her father." Ellie's annoyance was definitely displayed by the tone she used not allowing the woman any more room to dispute what she was saying. "So…my family and I are going to do some shopping…is that ok with you."

Sarah had her head resting on Chuck's chest, facing away from the woman in the Prius as she couldn't keep the giggles away. Chuck had wrapped his arms around her giving her hug, but her giggle was infectious and was having trouble containing his laughter, he always loved her laughter, he could tell the difference between the laughter she used, this one was the unbridled happy laugh he hoped that he could hear this everyday for the rest of their lives.

Ellie turned around with a scowl still on her face, but when she turned to see Sarah peaking around Chuck, the mirth in both Ellie's and Sarah's eyes, she couldn't help it they all started laughing. "Let's go spend some money." She said joyfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence <strong>

Mary and Casey pulled the Navigator up to the garage door, Mary pressed a button on the small remote control in her hand and the door slowly slid upwards to reveal the empty parking space where it had resided for the last few days. Once inside the motion sensor detected that the car was inside and automatically began moving back towards the floor.

Making there way into the kitchen, they noticed Carina and Morgan sat at the table eating sandwiches. "Hey kids, where's everyone else." Mary asked Carina.

"They've gone shopping at the Mall." Carina's answered in a purely couldn't care less manner.

"Clara, need diapers." Morgan choked out with a mouth full of sandwich.

Casey was walking past Morgan to put the beers in the fridge. Seeing the little gnome with his mouth full and trying to speak, he smacked him around the head. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full."

Nearly choking on his sandwich Morgan tried to rasp something out, but started having a coughing fit. Mary came round behind him and firmly started patting his back to dislodge any residual food in Morgan's oesophagus, whilst giving Casey an icy glare. No matter how long she had been out of the lives of her children, she still felt protective of them. Even Morgan who was considered an honouree Bartowski. "John…there was no need for that." Mary chastised.

Casey just looked down at the floor sorry "Mrs. Bartowski." Carina and Morgan looked around shocked at Casey, nobody had ever seen him apologise like that. "What…" was all that Casey could bark out trying to get his hardened Marine image back. Five years on the Intersect mission, had made him soft. He needed to blow off steam and the only way he knew how to do that was to shoot something. Casey made his way to the entrance to Orion's facility he typed in his codes for Carmichael Industries and waited.

The monotone computer generated voice chimed. _"Awaiting secondary access code."_

Mary knew that Casey would try to get to the shooting range so followed him into the study silently entered her passwords into the system and left, with only a nod to Casey.

_"Access granted."_ The voice chimed again.

With that Casey entered the facility and went about first cleaning the guns he was going to use with the cleaning equipment that had been left in the gun range. Casey just grunted to himself _'Not bad Stephen Bartowski, certainly knew good weapons when he saw them.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Salisbury Mall<strong>

As the Woodcomb's and Bartowski's made their initial pass of the shopping complex Sarah noticed a shop she wanted to go in, but with out the boys tagging along. She nudged Ellie in the side as they were walking side by side, with the men stopping and looking in the shop windows. Sarah whispered to Ellie. "Can we ditch the boys for half an hour I want to get something special for our trip tomorrow." The smile that was lighting up Sarah's face was a telling on.

Ellie just looked at her. "So what special items are you going to be getting then," She asked with a knowing smile.

Sarah's face had taken on the look of something approaching a horny teenager, knowing she and her boyfriend were going to get lucky tonight, or tomorrow.

I think that's a very good idea Sarah, I think I'm in need of a small amount of wardrobe adjustment as well. Devon's going to think his birthdays have come at once."

Chuck noticed Sarah and Ellie, whispering to each other. He knew when those two were like that then they were planning something and usually it wasn't good for him. Chuck was away with his own thoughts when the Captain slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey bro…it's good that those two get along so well don't you think." The awesome smile was just watching some of the most important people in his life.

"Too well." Chuck answered with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"It was funny earlier how they got you though bro." Devon remarked. "Chuck…could you do me a favour."

"Sure…whatever I can do."

"Well when we get back to Burbank…I want to take Ellie away for a romantic week away. I was hoping you would look after Clara for us."

Chuck was starting to freak out. _'Oh god…oh god...oh god…what if I can't cope…what if we can't cope…what if we have a mission.'_

"Chuck so what do you say, are you in." Devon asked hopefully.

"Let me check with Sarah and I will let you know. I don't want to freak her out with thrusting a baby on her so quickly." Chuck rushed out the last sentence as his face got a little heated.

Chuck was trying to calm himself down when Sarah turned around to see where they were. Noticing instantly the agitated state he was in she dropped back to start walking with him to find out what was wrong. Devon quickened his pace to catch up with his wife and daughter.

Sarah wrapped her arm protectively around his waist trying to calm him down. "What's going on Chuck." She asked just above a whisper.

Chuck worked up the courage to tell her, letting out a sigh he thought better dive right in and tell her, no other way. "Sarah…you can't tell Ellie any of this." The seriousness in his tone made sure that she knew he wasn't playing around.

"Okay Chuck what is it." She would make her decision whether to tell Ellie after his explanation.

Chuck double checked that his sister was far enough away for her super hearing couldn't hear him and what he was about to say. "Devon wants to take Ellie away on a romantic holiday when we get back to Burbank and he wants us to look after Clara." He rushed out in one breath. That's when Chuck saw it in her eyes, the fear, he had never seen Sarah fearful before and it unnerved him more than he thought it ever could.

Sarah was starting to freak out. _'Oh god…oh god...oh god…what if I can't cope…what if we can't cope…what if we have a mission.'_

Chuck could feel her tense up…_'she must be thinking the same thing as me.'_ He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze, when he felt her relax, that's when he knew she was freaking out, but they would deal with that closer to the time.

Sarah looked up at him his eyes saying the same thing as hers. Just as they were about to talk about it hurricane Ellie interrupted them from their moment.

"Chuck I'm going to steal your wife from you for an hour or two." The tone of voice Ellie used gave him no room to question anything. Ellie grabbed hold of her sister's hand pulling her towards Macy's. "We'll meet you at McDonalds in an hour Ellie shouted over her shoulder.

Sarah turned round and gave Chuck a _'help me'_ look. He could only shrug his shoulders in defeat, when Ellie was in this sort of mood Chuck knew not to get in the way, Ellie was on a mission and no one was going to stop her.

Devon was stood with the stroller looking back at Chuck. "What happened there bro." He questioned

"I was just asking Sarah about what you had asked…about babysitting Clara." _'Oh No.'_ He thought, Ellie must of seen the look they were giving each other and put two and two together and got seventy four.

"Ellie and I were discussing earlier how natural Sarah looked with Clara. El said it would only be a matter of time before she felt the same, but I should allow Sarah to talk to me first about it…to allow her to get her head around the idea."

Chuck and Devon continued walking and talking about what had just happened, when they had subconsciously ended up in the kids department of JC Penney's. Devon knew that there weren't that many toys at the house…well none that a baby could play with anyway. So he trawled the shelves looking for some fun things for Clara. Devon was looking down at the baby, her eyes wide with wonderment of all the bright shapes and colours.

* * *

><p><strong>Macy's<strong>

**Salisbury Mall**

Sarah and Ellie were browsing the rails of clothes, Sarah knew Ellie wanted to say something as she kept taking Machiavellian glances out of the corner of her. Sarah knew she had to broach the subject. "Come on Ellie, you know you want to say something."

"I saw the look you were giving Chuck earlier." She said looking directly at Sarah.

"What look." Sarah questioned…'_was_ _she becoming that easy to read now, was she loosing her edge.'_ Sarah questioned herself eighteen months ago, she would have been chastising herself at letting her guard down. But she already knew that her spy senses were already not as sharp as they once were, she would have been worried, but now, she knew they had this mission of trying to figure everything out…but she was hoping this would be the last mission and that they, Chuck and herself would quit the spy life. She knew it was time, but they still had things to figure the final question…Whose behind it all…was it Arnold, Decker or someone else entirely.

Ellie had moved in front of Sarah waving her hand in front of the blondes face. "Earth to Sarah." With no reaction Ellie nudged Sarah's elbow. "Sarah is something bothering you." Now that she had Sarah's attention.

Sarah knew that she would once again have to tell Ellie a lie, she now knew how Chuck felt for the three years that she didn't know about the spy life. "Oh…that…Chuck…wanted to know if we could maybe babysit Clara for you, as you haven't had much time to yourselves recently he wanted to be a good brother." She finished blowing out an inaudible sigh.

Ellie furrowed her brow. "Sarah I saw the look of horror across your face, why would you be scared with Clara, you're great with her." She finished with a smile.

Sarah looked down at the floor. "I think Chuck is trying to hint that he wants kids." She said knowing she wanted them too, but it was still too early to get the whole family thing started.

"And you don't." Ellie asked questioningly.

Sarah looked up shocked at her. "I've thought about it…we've talked a couple of times about it."

"So what's the problem."

"I'm scared El…what if I can't cope…what if I'm not a good mother…what if I can't give Chuck what he deserves." The whole sentence came tumbling out quickly.

Ellie put protective arm around her. "Sarah can I tell you something." She asked waiting for an acceptance. Sarah just nodded. "Do you know what I see when your holding or playing with Clara."

"No." Sarah interrupted.

"I see someone who will be very protective of her children. I don't just mean one…I don't know why I see two or three kids for you and Chuck…I don't know why. But all of them will be loved by both of their parents, both parents will be fiercely protective." Sarah couldn't actually help the smile that crossed her face, which Ellie noticed but didn't say anything. "So if I know you which I think I do…_Sarah Bartowski_ will be one of the greatest mothers there has ever been, so please…stop putting yourself down. You forget you've already had to look after tw…no three big kids for the last five years."

"Three…" Sarah questioned with glassy eyes.

"Yeah Chuck his sidekick and Casey." Ellie and Sarah laughed at Ellie's comment. This set the tone for the next few hours of shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>McDonalds<strong>

**Salisbury Mall**

Devon and Chuck had been sat waiting for Sarah and Ellie to get back from the shopping expedition, they girls had said an hour but Chuck had received a text from Sarah about twenty minutes after leaving them in Macy's that it was going to be longer, they had found a few other shops that they liked. So they had gone to McDonalds and sat and waited for them to return.

Sarah noticed instantly that Chuck was playing with a stuffed toy with Clara. Tapping her on the end of the nose and pulling silly faces at her. Ellie also noticed her husband sat there with a smile on his face watching his brother in law and daughter playing, laughing and generally having a good time.

Ellie grabbed Sarah's arm. "See he's big kid himself." She smirked at Sarah.

Sarah couldn't help the feeling in her stomach…she had butterflies again, like the day that Chuck was going to propose on the balcony in France…or the time he did actually propose in the hospital…or the time she actually walked down the aisle to her _'home.'_ If they could get this final mission done and sorted they could look at the next chapter. She knew that they had just paid out a lot of money setting up Carmichael Industries…but she wondered could they still take that in a different direction that was another discussion that she and Chuck would need to have.

As Ellie and Sarah sat down at the table they could see Chuck getting up from the table. "Can I get you guys a drink." Chuck asked politely.

"Can you get me a coffee." Ellie asked.

"Me too." Sarah added.

"Devon." Chuck added.

"Nothing for me Chuck I'm fine."

Chuck was about to walk away from the table when Sarah cleared her throat and began tapping her index finger on her cheek. Chuck knew what that meant and bent down and instead of kissing her cheek, gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Seems like you two had some fun." He said with a smile, that's when he noticed all the bags that Sarah had piled around her feet.

"Mhmmm." Sarah nodded with a shy smile.

"Did you leave any of the shops for anyone else." Chuck asked playfully. This got him a playful slap on the arm.

"I'll tell you all about it when you get back…now I need a _coffee_."

Chuck knew that was his cue to depart and get the drinks. After a couple of minutes Chuck returned carrying a tray with two coffees' and his drink. He handed his sister her coffee and one to Sarah, placing the condiments between them. That's when Sarah noticed the bucket of drink in front of Chuck.

She looked at her husband with wide eyes. "What have you got Chuck." As she was stirring her coffee.

He took a long slug of his drink before answering. "A milkshake."

"What flavour." Sarah asked nonchalantly already knowing his answer.

Chuck just smiled at her he already knew she was going to ask for some. "Vanilla." He said with a smile taking another long slug. As he let go of the straw a whine came from his mouth. "Brain freeze…" he moved his hand to his temple and forehead trying to rid his head of the coldness.

Ellie was dealing with Clara's drink whilst still watching the interaction between Chuck and Sarah, she could actually say it was a hobby watching those two. Each had a sparkle in their eyes when they interacted with each other. Ellie had known from the first day of meeting Sarah that they were destined to be together, her Genius, yet idiotic brother hadn't seen it but she had. Ellie had tried to encourage as much interaction as possible in the early days, but now they were inseparable and it made her happy to see both of them as happy as they were.

Chuck had been teasing Sarah about giving her the drink, that was until Sarah played Chuck that she was getting annoyed by his playfulness. "All I want is a sip." She said knowing she would again do anything but.

Chuck handed his drink over to his wife, when she caught Ellie's eye and with a little nod from between the two women, she took a sip and then started chugging back the milkshake. Chuck could see through the paper cup that his drink was quickly diminishing at the hands of his wife, he knew if he didn't get it back, even though it was a super sized shake it would be gone. He just didn't know where Sarah put it all, that's was one of the many hundreds of millions of things he loved about her.

Sarah could see the look that Chuck had on his face, he was watching the receding line of drink in the cup, and she knew she had made her point and with a flourish stopped drinking and placed the shake down in front of Chuck. "Thank You Chuck." She said seductively making a point to annunciate his name, making sure Chuck was looking at her when she licked her lips.

Chuck was mesmerised watching Sarah as she licked her lips, he subconsciously did the same whilst watching her.

Ellie had been undertaking her favourite pastime of Sarah and Chuck watching, she couldn't help but let out a laugh at what she had just seen.

Chuck was pulled from his thought by the laughing of his sister. Turning to look at her with a furrowed brow. "What." He questioned.

"Nothing." She replied giving Sarah a quick knowing smile.

They continued to talk about their shopping and how great it was to spend time together, when they actually realised why they were shopping in the first place. Ellie looked down at her watch four thirty. "I think it's time we went and got the groceries and got home, Mom will be wondering where we are."

Chuck cleared the cups and tray from the table placing it in the trash dispensers around the food court. He could see Ellie and Devon had gone on ahead so that they could strap Clara into her seat for the short drive to the K Mart. Sarah was waiting for him to catch up, she turned to directly face him and gave him a kiss, knowing even now he still had somewhat of an aversion to public displays of affection. They didn't have to say anything to each other they knew exactly what each was thinking as both had smiles on their faces. Sarah looped her arm through Chuck's and rested her head on his shoulder. He was carrying half of her bags as she carried the others.

* * *

><p><strong>K Mart<strong>

**Salisbury, MD**

Ellie again parked in the mother and baby section in front of the K Mart, luckily there was a shopping cart coral next to where they were parked so Devon got out and took a cart whilst Sarah and Ellie got out. Just as Sarah had done earlier in the day she just watched Chuck playing with her niece in the back of the car. When Ellie came up alongside her and noticed the look of longing in her eyes.

Ellie nudged Sarah. "Don't worry it will happen to you soon, just give it a little bit of time."

Sarah just nodded in acceptance. She now knew what it felt like to have a real family, not the one she called a family before she met Chuck, Sarah wanted to tell Chuck all about her life before the CIA she still had to get over that final hurdle of telling him about her mother. That would probably be the deal breaker for her. Sarah just wanted her mother back in her life now that she had found her soul mate and would be at some point needing help raising her family so it maybe a good time to about getting one of the last pieces of the puzzle together so she could complete the jigsaw that was her life. That's when she noticed Clara in Chuck's arms as he was getting out of the car.

Chuck quickly and efficiently put Clara into the seat on the Cart that Devon had acquired. They proceeded through the store picking up the essentials for Clara and food that they would need until Chuck, Sarah, Carina and Casey returned from Moscow. They were hoping that the trip would only take them about two or three days as Hartley and Vivian had already sorted the destruction of the weapons. Hartley had left a lot of the technology there for Chuck to either decide to take with him or destroy.

"Chuck can you keep an eye on your niece for two minutes while Devon and I get some other things it will just speed up how long were in here." Ellie asked with an almost pleading look.

"Sure sis…go…do what you need to do." He said with a smile watching Ellie and Devon disappear in different directions.

Sarah was just walking back down the aisle towards them with a first aid kit and a few essential supplies for their trip to Moscow. "Is there something you're trying to tell me Chuck." She asked with the emphasis on his name.

Chuck was trying to think what Sarah was talking about he furrowed his brow. "Nothing I can think of." He said still confused at the question.

Sarah just smiled at him. "It's ok Chuck I'm just teasing you, it's just you seem to have a baby with at all times today when I've come back, is there something your not telling me."

Chuck's jaw dropped he tried to squeak out a reply. "S…Sa…Sarah…it's not…it's not what it looks like." His face was getting redder and redder by the second. When they were interrupted by an old lady.

"I'm sorry young man to disturb you but could you help my husband out he's trying to get something off the top shelf but cannot reach it."

Chuck quickly looked at Sarah saying she wasn't going to get away with the ribbing she had just given him. Chuck went over to the elderly gentleman. "Sir…what can I help you get." Chuck asked with a beaming smile.

Whilst Chuck was helping out the elderly lady was with Sarah. "You're daughter is beautiful." She said with a smile on her face.

Sarah was initially shocked at the statement. "I'm sorry this is actually my niece, her parents should be back soon."

"I'm sorry dear…it's just you and your husband looked so adorable with the baby and you're blonde hair and blue eyes." The old lady smiled. "If you don't mind me saying, the pair of you look as though you will make great parents one day."

Sarah could only look on in surprise. "Thank You." Was all she could say. Just as Chuck had arrived back with the ladies husband. Sarah could see the concerned look on Chuck's face, but knew not to tip anyone off.

The lady looked up at Chuck. "Thank You so much." She said with a beaming smile. She was about to say something else when she heard her husband's ringtone go off.

As soon as he heard the tune come from the phone Chuck knew the ringtone. It was the Imperial March from Star Wars, Chuck just smiled he remembered who he saved that ringtone for. Even though his opinion had changed dramatically over the past year and a half General Diane Beckman still made him feel like she was the dark lord Darth Vader. Chuck turned to the elderly lady in shock, he did a double take at her and her husband, but just couldn't place either of them.

"He's such a Nerd." She said with a smile. "We should let you two lovebirds go…thank you again for your help young man." Chuck just watched as the two elderly people made their way further up the aisle hand in hand.

Chuck was wracking his brain, he was sure he had seen both of these people before, but he didn't remember Salisbury at all before. He tried to shake it off.

Sarah noted the look on his face. "Chuck…what is it, did you recognise those people." Sarah was wondering if there could be residual Intersect activity going on in Chuck's brain.

* * *

><p><strong>K Mart<strong>

**Salisbury, MD**

The elderly lady that had just been talking with Chuck and Sarah turned to her husband when they were out of ear shot. "Thank You." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Mary was right…they'll make wonderful parents when they decide to start a family." She said as a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

The elderly gentleman turned to her. "Come on…what did I say, if we did this no tears…you know I can deal with anything but not you upset." He said tenderly putting his arm around her shoulders.

The women wiped the back of her hand across her cheek. "So what did the office want." She asked in a serious tone.

"He's in protective custody a few miles away, its time to finish our part once and for all." He said in a determined manner. We need to go back to the apartment so I can get my passes for the facility."

They paid for their shopping items and left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>K Mart<strong>

**Salisbury, MD**

Ellie had made her way back to Chuck and Sarah, she could see walking up the aisle towards them something was wrong when she heard Sarah say.

"Chuck who was that, was there something left over from the Intersect." Her voice was quiet but as Ellie was behind her she heard everything.

Chuck was still trying to piece it together. "Sarah…I don't remember my grandparents very well, but I'm sure if those people were younger they could have been clones of them."

"Where are these people Chuck I might be able to identify them." Ellie said from behind them.

Chuck did a quick visual of the store where he could see, but they had gone. "If we see them again El, I'll point them out to you.

Sarah looked to Ellie. "Ellie could this be anything to do with the." Sarah leaned into Ellie and whispered. "Intersect…could there be residual information stored in Chuck's brain."

Ellie looked quizzically at both. "I don't know…I never got to map Chuck when he was the…you know what." She said with a nod. "It is possible…but unlikely. Chuck has anything like this ever happened to you before."

Chuck shook his head. "No El, this seems to be the first time, but it did seem like a de ja vu moment though."

They continued with the grocery shopping looking for the two elderly people, but gave up as they covered the store and could not locate them. The rest of the expedition went quickly, Ellie was efficiently picking the food items that she required while the rest of the team were in Moscow. The paid for the items and made their way back to the House.

* * *

><p><strong>Secure Facility<strong>

**Unknown Location**

The Elderly Doctor made his way towards the two agents stood outside of the secure room.

"Excuse me Doctor…you cannot go in there without the proper clearances." The Agent said without any hint of emotion.

The Doctor held out his clearance card for the Agent.

Looking at the clearance status the Agent thought to himself. _'This guy has more clearance than Jesus.'_ "Sir…Do you need assistance whilst your in there." The Agent asked crisply.

"No thank you Agent…I will be fine."

The Doctor went to the biometric scanner and put his hand print on the scanner. It quickly scanned his hand the Agents noted that the name came up as Agent C. The retina scanner checked the Doctor once the security checks had been satisfactorily completed there was a hiss of and the door started to slide open.

The Doctor stepped inside and pressed the button on the wall to close the door behind him. Once inside he switched on the light to see the captive strapped to the table, although he was strapped in stead of two or three restraints his whole body was restrained.

The Doctor stepped up to the table and took a syringe and looked at the label. _'One of mine I see. Good this muscle relaxant should do the trick.' _The Doctor plunged the syringe into the captives vain before coming into his field of vision.

The Doctor looked down on him and could see the remnants of the Flash that had just taken him to allow the Doctor to place the needle into him. "Hello Shaw…I finally get to meet you."

Shaw tried to speak out but he seemed to be paralysed.

"What's that Shaw…did you want to say something." The Doctor asked with almost an evil sneer, he pulled out another vile of serum from his white coat and another syringe. With medical precision he filled the syringe. "Well Shaw…the reason you cannot speak is because I gave you a muscle relaxant, this is so you couldn't try to pull the stunt again like you did this afternoon with General Beckman's men. As you can see my age is against me and against an Intersect I wouldn't stand a chance. Yes Daniel…I know all about the Intersect and your affiliation with Clyde Decker. That affiliation though is about to finish today, do I make myself clear."

Shaw tried to get speak out again, but was no longer able to.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway." The Doctor said with a hint of menace. "This syringe contains a special drug that I created…it will make it look as though you flashed on my file although there isn't a lot in that file, but it will interrupt your neural pathways and make it look as though the flash overloaded you. Pretty ingenious don't you think…well Daniel, its time for me to take my leave of you, but just before you go to hell remember this…this." The Doctor plunged the needle deep into Shaw's hip. "Was for the Bartowski's especially Stephen…You Son of a Bitch."

The Doctor went to the wall turned off the light and exited the room. As he turned to the Agents. "He should be okay until tomorrow, there will be no need to check on him."

The two agents nodded in compliance.

The old man turned and walked away never to be seen again by the Agents.

* * *

><p>Well what did you think?<p>

Yes I'm shamelessly going to ask please hit the review link and tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Well have I done it, have I actually posted a new chapter...well it seems like. Finally got round to at least writing something, whether it actually makes sense that's for you readers to decide. I would like to say to those still reading thank you. Even in my darkest hours, there have still people reading this story. As for anything else. Disclaimers and crap like that, I dont care!**  
><strong>

Another note: Please watch the times as this jumps between time zones.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Salisbury, MD**

Sarah was in their room waiting for dinner to be cooked, Sarah had tried to help…but with Mary and Ellie in the kitchen, it was impossible. So not being able to help out she found her pilot's log and routing charts for the flight to Sheremetyevo International Airport, this would be the first time in a long time that Sarah would be flying into a commercial airport, she was reading the charts so intently she hadn't even noticed that Chuck was standing in the doorway watching her with a smile on his face.

Chuck could see Sarah's suitcase was already packed, all the bags that she had acquired during their unexpected shopping trip were gone…Chuck just shook his head. How could she pack all the clothing into that little travel bag…then he remembered. _'She's Sarah…she can do anything.'_

Chuck was brought out of his thoughts. "Chuck, you do realise it's rude to stare…don't you." Sarah said without even looking up from the charts. The smile on her face told him that she found it adorable that even now…five years on he still made her feel like a school girl with a crush.

Coming closer into the room he eased himself down behind her on the bed so he could look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Once he was in position, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "So what are we looking at." Chuck asked interested in getting to know another of Sarah's passions.

Sarah showed him the charts explaining which each chart meant and the reason behind all the charts. They hadn't realised how long they had been sat there until Mary called up from the kitchen saying the food was ready.

At the merest mention of food they heard the patter of feet almost running past their bedroom door. Both knew that Morgan was already making his way down to the kitchen. They both couldn't help but roll their eyes and smile. "Do you ever think he will grow up." Sarah asked.

Chuck shook his head even though she couldn't see it, she felt the movement of his frame against her back. "Nope…" He replied. "Us Nerds are like Peter Pan…we never grow up."

Sarah smiled to herself…she always hoped, that he grew up, but still saved his schoolboy innocence so that he could pass it on to their kids, she knew that…someday. There would probably be a little Chuck and Sarah running around their home in Burbank…or where ever they decided to move to, if they ever thought about leaving Southern California.

Chuck had swung his lanky frame from around her an off the bed. Extending his arm to Sarah. "Come on…if dinner is ready and if Morgan and Casey are there before us, there will be nothing left."

"Do you really think that Chuck." She said with a teasing smile. "This is Ellie, we're talking about here…'Miss I cook enough for an entire army." Chuck couldn't dispute the fact.

They both heard from the hallway "I may cook a lot of extra food, but with Casey, Morgan and Devon I have to." Ellie said with a teasing tone as she continued down to her room.

Chuck and Sarah just looked at each other with a sheepish grin on their faces. It was almost like they had both got their hands caught in the cookie jar.

Once they were all round the table the banter between the family was light and happy, it seemed as though since General Beckman had gone back to Washington a weight had been lifted. The clear the air talks had gone well and that everything was in the open. They continued to laugh and joke. It was obvious that the original Team Bartowski and Carina we're looking forward to the trip to Moscow. No one really knew what lay in wait for them there.

Morgan was a little down as he had to go back to the asylum tomorrow…but he was also ecstatic to be seeing a certain brunette who was related to the big oaf who was sat next to him. That was at least going to make the trip back to Burbank a little more tolerable.

* * *

><p>Once the evening meal had been cleaned away Chuck led Sarah out to the back yard. "See that tree and swing there." He pointed at the huge Red Oak tree in the middle of the yard. Sarah nodded. "That's one of the last things I remember about being here. Granddad pushing me on that swing, whilst mom, dad and Grandma were on the back porch watching me on the swing and Ellie on her bike. He slowly led Sarah over to the seat of the swing, looking at it he could see the ropes and the wooden seat had been renewed recently, one Sarah had sat on the seat Chuck began to push her gently.<p>

"Chuck…"

"Yeah."

"You miss them don't you…" She said as Chuck stopped pushing the swing.

"Yeah." He said almost like he regretted everything in his life.

Chuck quietly contemplated what had gone on in his thirty year life span, Mom and Dad leaving, Grandma and Grandpa were no longer with them.

"Chuck…" She asked quietly. "Is this about the two elderly people in the K Mart, you've been quiet and not yourself since we got back."

"Yeah." He said again. This was beginning to frustrate Sarah as usually Chuck was the open one, the one who wanted to talk about his feelings, this was still part of his family baggage. Heck she knew about family baggage, what with a con man as a father and her mother. What she would give to be able to tell the world about her mother, she really missed her, she would love to introduce Chuck to her. Sarah knew, her mother would love him as soon as she met him….even she'd fallen for him, within two or three days of meeting him, even though it had taken her more than eighteen months to finally say it to herself, which is when she thought her whole world was going to come down around her when Beckman had ordered the 49B.

Chuck had started to explain what was going on in his head, when he realised Sarah had zoned out, he'd actually moved in front of her. When he looked Sarah in the face he could see the lone tear making it's way down her cheek. Chuck brushed it away, his touch on her cheek startled her back into the real world.

"Hey you…" He said as he knelt in front of her. "You kinda zoned out there. Want to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." Sarah just lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, this wasn't a passionate embrace, it was an embrace of desperation. Not knowing what was going on he just stayed kneeling in front of her, he knew if he stayed there long enough, she would eventually open up to him. He wrapped his arms around her core and just started rubbing his hand up and down her back. Very rarely had he seen Sarah in this vulnerable of a state.

"Sarah…" He started hesitantly. "What's up…" he asked quietly trying to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

><p>Mary and Ellie were undertaking one of Ellie's favourite pastimes, <em>'Sarah watching'<em>as she liked to call it. Ellie knew from the way Sarah had lunged at him and clung to him like a limpet, Sarah was emotional. "I wonder what Chuck has done now." Ellie asked to no one in particular. "Do you think we should go and see." Ellie looked at Mary.

"No." Mary said placing a hand on her daughters arm. "Whatever it is those two need to sort it out between themselves."

Ellie just nodded in acceptance as they continued to watch them from the kitchen window.

* * *

><p>"Sarah…" Chuck prompted.<p>

"We've certainly got some family issue between the two of us haven't we." She said wiping at her eyes. Sometimes…I…I…just wished we lived a normal suburban lifestyle, no guns, no spies, no government interfering in our lives.

Chuck let out a little chuckle.

"What." Sarah said defensively. "I just can't imagine you in a minivan." He said, before leaning back to look into her eyes. That's when he saw it, he had just gone and done it again. His mouth had worked before his brain had engaged to what he was saying.

Sarah just placed her forehead on his shoulder. "So you don't think I'll be a good mom." She asked quietly, almost imperceptibly.

Chuck knew he had to get himself out of this, he had to let her know. "Sarah…you're going to be the best mom in the world." He said genuinely. "You're going to be the best because…when Sarah Bartowski puts her mind to something. No one in the world is going to stop her from completing her mission. Our daughter." She looked at him with a sceptical gaze. "Or..Or…Son, will grow up with the most loving…most protective and most cool kick ass mom in the whole wide world…a mom who can kick the butts of all the other kids mom's."

Sarah leaned back and looked at the caring and truth in his eyes. "Who said I would be the one with the minivan." She asked with more than a little teasing smile. "If I'm going to be the cool mom I'll have to have the cool car and daddy is going to be driving the minivan." She said with a wide smile.

Chuck was somewhat relieved, he'd managed to get Sarah back to smiling and teasing him. He felt like he had just dodged a bullet an angry and upset Sarah shaped bullet. He knew that was a good thing for their trip tomorrow, nobody would have thanked him if Sarah was in a mood for eleven hours in a confined space 30,000ft above the ground.

"Come on Chuck." Sarah said. "Push me again." She said sitting back on the seat of the swing.

* * *

><p>Ellie was still sipping her coffee watching out of the window. Whatever had transpired between Chuck and Sarah, they had soon sorted and were back to their normal selves. Ellie felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.<p>

"Hey Babe…what you doing." Devon asked. He looked out the window and saw what Ellie was watching. "Ah." He said taking in the sight. "Undertaking a bit of Chuck and Sarah watching…Awesome."

Ellie nodded. "Do you ever wonder why Sarah never talk's about her mom."

"It's Sarah." He said shrugging. "She's always been a private person, even before we knew she was a spy, I always felt she was holding something back, but after meeting her father and knowing about this life she's had to deal with it must just be a defence mechanism for her, something big must have happened to her not to mention her mom. I know my mom can be overbearing at times."

Ellie turned her head towards Devon and gave him a look as much to say. _'You think.'_

Devon continued. "No matter what though, she's my mother…I love her, even with all her faults. So one day, Sarah is going to need her mom…then, when Sarah realises that, that's when she will tell us." Devon looked Ellie in the eye. "Ellie…so don't push her."

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"She will let Chuck…or you know when she's ready to talk about it. Ok."

Devon and Ellie turned when they heard Sarah shriek from the back yard, they looked out of the window again to see Sarah being pushed higher and higher on the swing. Neither had seen Sarah this relaxed smiling and laughing so much as she was now. Devon leaned down and kissed Ellie on the crown of the head. "Awesome…" He said again. "Come on you…let's give them some privacy." Devon grabbed Ellie's hand and lead her back to the sitting room where Clara was quite happily slapping the toys over handle of her travel chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Salisbury, MD**

Sarah had just begun to stir, the early morning light was just starting to trickle through the blinds. That's when she realised she had woken up uncomfortably, there was only a pillow under her head and it wasn't her usual Chuck shaped pillow. She did notice though her pillow was still behind her on the bed whilst she was grasping onto Chuck's. The sheet's felt cold, he had be gone a while, she listened out. She couldn't hear Chuck in the bathroom, there was no sound from the kitchen. When she looked at the clock it said 6:05am. She sighed. _'I should really get ready for the day.'_ She thought. She got out of bed and put her robe on to go in search of her missing husband.

As Sarah made her way down to the kitchen, she could hear the coffee percolator going through its routine for the morning's coffee. She stuck her head into the kitchen only to find Carina standing with her head in the fridge.

"Morning blondie." Carina said without removing her head from the fridge. "If you looking for Captain Nerd he's in the study on the computer." Before Sarah could say anything. "Do you want coffee when this is done." Half of Carina's head poked out from the side of the fridge door just to check if there maybe a knife about to impale her.

Sarah just nodded. "Thanks." As she stalked off to the study.

Reaching the study she stood in the doorway to see Chuck fast a sleep with the side of his face half on the desk and half on the keyboard. _'That's going to leave a mark for a while.'_ She thought with a little snigger. As she moved towards the desk to see what he was working on she leant down and kissed the side of his cheek and calling out his name quietly. Noticing he was still sleeping, she was about to lean down again and kiss him when.

Chuck started sleeping talking. "Please don't try and kiss my cheek again…I love my wife." He said groggily with his hand coming up to subconsciously wipe his cheek where Sarah had just given him a kiss. "Plus she'll kick your ass and mine if you try it again."

Sarah couldn't help but smile, he was a sleep and still wouldn't accept anyone kissing him apart from Sarah, her smile was lighting up the room. When she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Whose kissing you Chuck." In a sultry manner. Sarah knew his reaction would to be to jerk away so manoeuvred her head out of the way as his head flew up off the desk with the keyboard still slightly stuck to his face, the keyboard clattered back down on to the desk startling him fully awake. "Morning Chuck…" she said with a happy smile.

"Sarah…I….I…" He stuttered out.

"I know Chuck…So who was trying to kiss you." She said with a teasing smile. Before he could get any redder or dig himself into a big hole she held out her hand. "Come on Chuck…coffee should be ready and we've got a long day ahead of us."

Chuck grabbed her offered hand and stood up just as she was about to start walking he pulled her back into him giving her a toe curling kiss. "Good morning Mrs Bartowski." He started after the kiss ended. "How did you sleep." He asked as they walked back towards the kitchen.

"Good…until I realised that my regular pillow was not there anymore." She said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry." He said knowing what she meant. "I had to get some security stuff done to get us into Volkoff Industries later and you looked so peaceful sleeping there I didn't want to wake you." He said with his trademark Bartowski grin.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

He stopped in the doorway twirling Sarah back to him and placing a kiss on her lips. "And I love you Mrs. Bartowski." He smiled.

"Don't you two ever stop." Came the grunt from behind them.

Without turning around the chorused in unison "Good morning Casey."

Casey just let out a grunt. "Sickening." As he walked past the two of them to be the first to the coffee pot.

* * *

><p><strong>Salisbury Ocean City Airport<strong>

**Salisbury Maryland**

**09:00**

Sarah had scheduled their flight plan for take off at 9.30 am, this gave them time to ensure that Morgan had got on the correct flight back to Burbank, Chuck had made sure that Morgan was on the flight as it had cost Carmichael Industries as substantial amount to charter a flight for him. The small LearJet 60 powered down the runway and took off into the new day.

Sarah and Casey had completed the pre flight checks, whilst Chuck was at the aircraft stand with Morgan, even though the ground staff at Salisbury had taken good care of the aircraft, Sarah and Casey had meticulously combed every square inch of the aircraft for any bugs or extra items that they may have acquired. Once both were happy, they had let Carina board whilst the ground staff stowed the baggage in the hold. Again the NSA badge of Casey came in handy to get the questionable looks from the Police and Civil Aviation Authority cleared without any flags being raised.

"Come on Chuck." Sarah shouted from the doorway of the plane. "We've got ten minutes to get everything closed otherwise we're going to miss our slot."

Chuck ran towards the aircraft just as Casey was starting the initialisation of the engines. "Sorry Sarah, didn't realise how far the other aircraft was parked so far away from here." He said slightly out of breath.

"No problems Sweetie." She said giving him a kiss. "Now get yourself strapped in as we are." She was cut off as the tug had connected to the nose gear of the plane and had begun pushback. "Moving." She said with a smile.

Chuck always knew that smile. He knew all of her smiles and he realised that he loved every single one of them. As he sat opposite Carina, she already had her CI issued laptop out and was typing away furiously on the keyboard. "Something wrong Carina."

She looked up at him with a frustrated gaze. "You could say that, the imbecile who was my partner on my last assignment has screwed the whole op up." Chuck could see the fire in her eyes. "The idiot was only expected to bag and tag the evidence, a years op…gone because he couldn't do a simple thing and not bang the primary witness and keep her out of the hands of the Miami mafia's hands." She ran her hands through her hair. "And then they wonder why I only volunteer for solo assignments."

As they continued talking about the assignment and her previous partner, they felt the plane start to speed down the runway.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Salisbury Maryland**

**09:00**

Ellie was sat at the kitchen table in her grandparents house, looking around she realised. How big her family had become, considering five years ago there was only herself, Devon and Chuck. Now she had acquired another young brother in Morgan, even though he had been around them for years he now felt part of the family, an older protective brother in one Colonel John Casey US Marine Corp, a sister in Sarah, a distant aunt now in the form of Brigadier General Diane Beckman and her mother had returned. Even with a six month old baby…her baby Clara and all the family that had been around her in the last week.

The house felt empty and eerily quiet. Devon had found the gym downstairs. Ellie still couldn't believe that knowing her father and grandfather, neither worked out, her daughter was now down for a nap after being woken at seven by the biggest kid of the lot…her idiotic, genius of a brother stomping around trying to get the spy team ready to go to Moscow.

She would now just have to wait until Mary arrived back at the house from taking the team to the airport to talk to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Over the Atlantic Ocean<strong>

**10:30 EST**

Sarah had just let Casey take the first stint in the cockpit of the plane, they decided that both would be there for landing and take off and they would do four and a half hours each to allow the other to rest and recharge. Sarah had taken the early rest period and had just sat next to Chuck when the monitors on the aircraft flashed with the NSA Logo and then the usual sour face of the general appeared split screen with Casey in the other.

"General…" All members of the team said in unison.

"Good…you're all there." She said in her commanding voice.

"What's going on General." Sarah asked.

"This morning we received some intelligence from an unknown source, that one of high security prisoners in an NSA Super Max was terminated."

Carina spoke up not letting the General finish, usually everyone on the Team knew to never to interrupt her whilst she went through her list of information. "General…what does that have to do with us."

To say the Beckman's death glare had softened over the years towards her best team was a gross overestimation. Diane Beckman was a master at cutting an agent down with just the look she was giving Carina.

"Well Agent Miller, If you would listen…I was getting to that." _'Beckman thought to herself, I love being able to do that.'_

"Sorry General…please continue." Sarah said trying to diffuse any potential flash points.

Chuck was struggling to keep in his snigger, he had been on the receiving end of the death glare more times than he cared to remember, so someone else getting the stink eye made him smile. Noticing his smile Carina kicked Chuck hard in the shins under the table.

"Thank You Sarah…As I was saying…the prisoner was." The General's side of the screen came up with the mug shot of the prisoner.

Sarah could instantly feel Chuck tense when he saw the picture. "Yes Chuck…Daniel Shaw is dead." Beckman said trying to keep an even tone, even though to the people sat around the monitor, they could see the pleased look in the General's eyes. The General paused waiting for anyone to field a question.

Carina looked back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. Noticing that Chuck had suddenly stilled, what she saw in Chuck's eyes, actually scared her, she had never seen Chuck show any hatred and anger towards anyone, yet this person looked as though he could turn Chuck from a mild mannered nerd, to actual wanting to kill someone.

"Chuck…" Sarah said trying to get him to look at her.

"General…" Casey stepped in. "Do we have any information on how and why he was killed."

"Yes Colonel, it looks like the _'Ring'_ Intersect is flawed, he had tried to attack four of my men earlier in the day, after a visit from Clyde Decker. He had an unauthorised Doctor sedate him last night…it seems as though Shaw flashed on the Doctor, the flash overloaded his neural pathways causing irreconcilable damage to his brain, he was pronounced dead at 9am this morning."

With the previous times Shaw had managed to avoid dyeing Chuck spoke up. "General…are we sure that this time Shaw is actually…dead."

The sour demeanour didn't change from Beckman's face. "Yes Chuck…I am very sure, I had several of my best, check, double check and triple check that, that bastard was dead."

Sarah eyed Chuck warily…she could tell the range of emotions he was going through, as his shoulders slumped, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Carina took up the line of questions for the General. "General…you said that Decker was seen in his cell at the Super Max how come they left Shaw with an Intersect at a prison…when they removed Chuck's when they did the wash order on them."

"That's a good question Agent Miller, one I have been trying to get answered by the Director of the CIA, who at this moment in time is not responding to my emails and phone calls." The General raised her eyebrow accusingly. "This whole Shaw situation is messed up beyond recognition."

Casey had been listening intently whilst flying the plane. "General…do we have anything on the Doctor, who was at his cell the night before."

"No Casey…the Agents that were posted at Shaw's door said that he had the highest clearance that they had ever seen…actually higher than my clearance, the name on the biometric clearance card was 'Agent C'. It also seemed that the video surveillance went down as well at the same time as this was happening. So to me it had been an orchestrated assassination of Shaw. Whether this is another internal strike or a person getting even with Shaw…we have to treat this with the greatest confidentiality. The only other thing noted that was said about the '_mysterious'_ Doctor by the guards was he was an elderly man, not the usual NSA…CIA medical staff who are all usually retired by their late fifties."

There was a grunt of acknowledgement from Casey, nods from Sarah and Carina, whilst Chuck just sat there not saying a word. Contemplating what he had just been told.

Beckman continued. "I know you are on your way to Moscow to close out Volkoff Industries, so be extra vigilant whilst your there. If that is all." She asked not expecting a reply as her finger hung over then terminate call button, Chuck spoke.

"General does my mom know anything of this incident."

"No Chuck…I was about to inform her after I had spoken to your team."

"Ok…thank you General." Chuck replied.

"If there is nothing else." She looked at the feeds on her monitor and terminated the conference call as she always did without a goodbye or any type of pleasantries.

Carina looked at Chuck and then Sarah and then back to Chuck. She knew Sarah and Chuck needed to talk privately. "So I will take Casey a drink then." She said somewhat annoyed at not being let in on the conversation.

Sarah looked up apologetically to her best friend, trying to convey that without actually speaking. Carina nodded in acceptance of the apology. As Carina made her way to the cockpit, Chuck let out a long sigh.

"Come on Chuck talk to me." Sarah pleaded, whilst rubbing her hand trying to comfort him.

"Sarah would you think any less of me…if I said…I'm glad he is dead." He asked looking directly into her eyes.

Sarah knew that Chuck could read her like a book, by just watching her eyes. Without hesitation or any type of doubt. "No…Chuck, I don't think any less of you, Shaw killed your father in cold blood, you shot him to protect…a not so innocent life, my life."

Chuck just sighed again. "Sarah…he took so much away from my family when he killed my dad, but that wasn't the worst thing."

Sarah looked at him quite shocked that he had said that wasn't the worst thing Shaw had done to him. "Chuck…there can't be anything worse than that."

"No Sarah…the worst thing he ever did was try to take you away from me…without you…what would be the point." Again he sighed.

Sarah put her hand to Chuck's jaw to pull his head back to look at her, with a little more venom in her voice than she intended. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again Chuck."

He looked at her shocked at the fierceness in her tone.

"This world needs you in it Chuck…there are not enough good people in the world, you have always been a good person…that's why I fell in love with you…don't ever forget that."

Chuck could only nod, he knew if he tried to speak now or saying anything else it would really annoy Sarah, and annoyed Sarah was not something on the top of his want to see people.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Salisbury Maryland**

**09:30**

Ellie had spoken to Mary a few minutes before as Mary was on her way to the store to pick up some essentials and to tell Ellie to keep the house in lockdown until she got back. So Ellie had gone to pace the hallways of the house. When she came to the study door. Looking at the computer system that Chuck had been working on this morning, she sat down in front of the monitor. Logged in to the system to see what she had access to.

Ellie browsed the file system, making sure not to actually delete anything from the system, when she came across a folder. _'Image retention, recall and subliminal image recognition.'_ Ellie opened the folder which contained only word processing documents and sub folders. _'Let's have a look at these.' _Ellie thought to herself.

She opened the documents one by one, they all seemed to be marking sheets for tests. Noticing there were further subdirectories in the main folder she opened one by one until she found the executable files. Double clicking on the first she looked at the image on the screen. Ellie undertook the tests to see what scores she would get. She did each test individually noting all the answers on the pad next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere over Minsk, Belarus<strong>

**20:00 European Summertime**

The flight had been a fairly straightforward flight apart from a bout of turbulence over Germany, the team were preparing for descent into Moscow, Casey and Sarah had taken there allotted time to rest without hesitation, both would need to be refreshed for the final approach and landing at Sheremetyevo International Airport. Sarah and Chuck had slept in the rear cabin, whilst Carina had slept on the pull out bed.

Casey on the other hand just found the nearest seat deposited himself into it and was a sleep in seconds. Chuck had gone back into the rear cabin to continue with his work whilst Casey had stayed in the main passenger area. Chuck knew better than to poke that bear with a stick.

So now that they had all arisen from there various parts of the plane the Captain announced over the intercom. "Chuck…Carina, strap in, we are going to hit some serious storms going into Moscow and we are going to have to circle for a little while." Sarah said trying to relay how serious it was.

Both Carina and Chuck finished their last sentences on their laptops. Chuck hit send on his email, it would take a couple of minutes for his plan to come to fruition.

Carina had just placed her laptop in the CI Laptop bag that Chuck had provided. She looked at the logo on the top of the bag and laptop. _'No harm in shameless promotion if you can get away with it.'_ She thought to herself.

Sarah had been studying the weather radar when air traffic control had cleared them for direct approach into Sheremetyevo and the controller had asked her to wish Mr. Volkoff well. Sarah just looked at Casey. "How the hell does Volkoff know where coming." She asked slightly worried.

Chuck had just been to the little boys room when he heard Sarah talking to Casey. "Uhhh, guys, that may have been me." He said with a small self conscious smile.

Sarah just eyed him suspiciously, whilst Casey asked. "What have you done now numb nuts."

"Casey." Sarah chided. She hated it when people talked to Chuck like that. "Well…" she asked.

"I may have hacked into Volkoff's email account and asked his secretary to email the airport and tower to get them to get us down quicker." He said trying to show he used some initiative,

"You should of told us what you were doing Chuck…you never know who of Volkoff's enemies could be hacked into any of the systems here in Russia." Sarah said with more than a little concern in her voice.

Casey just grunted. "Great…now the commies know were incoming. Good work '_Chuck'_." Casey knew that they would have to be extra vigilant now. He was all for coming in under the radar, '_get in get out'_, simple, but as usual Bartowski had other ideas.

Sarah just had to shake her head, looking back at Chuck, he had that look on his face, the look like a just kicked puppy.

"I thought I was helping." He said as he walked back into the cabin and sat down.

Carina had heard all what had gone on. She was going to tease him about being an idiot, but thought better of it. She would join in later with Casey.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunter Residence<strong>

**Salisbury Maryland**

**12:30**

Ellie had taken all the test that she was able to gain access to, she had marked them up to the standard of the instructions. _'Not bad…'_ She thought, Ninety Seven percent on all the Image retention, recall and subliminal image recognition tests. She looked through the rest of the folders and noticed an encrypted database file. She double clicked on it. Opening up the database programme, she noticed straight away the name that sat at the top of the list.

Ellie gasped in shock and pulled her hand up to her mouth. Mary who had arrived back had heard her daughter gasp from the kitchen came running into to the study.

"Ellie…what is it." She asked very concerned by her daughters appearance and agitated state.

Mary came around behind her and checked the screen. The concern that was registered on Ellie's face was now shown on Mary's. Ellie had taken the tests that determined the suitability of Intersect hosts. The only person above her score was….her son Charles Irving Bartowski and the next person after that was only at Eighty nine percent. Both Bartowski siblings were the only compatible hosts for the Intersect. Was this coincidence or had Stephen and her father actually created this for them.

To say Mary was livid, would be an understatement. She really couldn't shout at Stephen for this as he was no longer with them. Mary grabbed control of the computer and shut it down. Grabbing Ellie by the arm, she pulled her daughter out of the study and into the kitchen. There was a new pot of coffee brewing, but news like this need something far stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sheremetyevo International Airport <strong>

**21:00 European Summertime**

Sarah had landed the plane with the minimum of fuss and was just parking the aircraft as instructed by the ground crew. Waiting for the relevant signals, they powered down the engines as usual.

Sarah looked over to Casey. "Casey can you deal with the ground crew, I need to speak to Chuck."

Casey just looked at her grunted his acceptance and said under his breath. "Lady feelings…that's all that I need, in this commie crackpot country."

Sarah turned back to Casey. "I heard that Casey."

With that Casey had the door open with Chuck allowing Carina out first. Casey turned back to look at Chuck, "You're not going anywhere yet Bartowski, Walker wants a word with you." He couldn't keep the twisted smile from his face.

"Sarah." He asked unsure what she wanted to say to him.

The scowl on her face made sure he knew she wasn't happy. "Chuck, I know you tried to save us some time, but that was dangerous putting us in connection with Volkoff. People know he's been off the grid for the last six months and his name comes up from an American registered aircraft coming into Russian airspace is dangerous Chuck." She sighed. Sarah always hated to admonish Chuck for doing the quintessential Chuck Bartowski thing, just being Chuck, trying to help everyone he could.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just thought it would help with the storm coming in." He said sadly bowing his head.

"Chuck…just let me know before you do these things…okay."

"Okay." He replied shyly.

Sarah was just about to give him a quick kiss to tell him, she had forgiven him. When Casey's voice from outside shouted. "Walker…Bartowski, get out here we've got company."

Sarah let out a guttural growl almost reminiscent of Casey. As she stalked her way towards the exit of the plane. Putting her hand back to the handle of the gun in her waistband. Chuck followed suit, by grabbing his tranq gun.

Exiting the plane, they noticed a large stretched limousine pulled up in front of the Aircraft.

As all of Team Bartowski were stood at the ready to pull their weapons. The driver got out of the car and came round and opened the door. Out stepped a small women in her sixties. She eyed up Carina and Casey and then stopped at Sarah.

Sarah's eyes widen in amazement, she hadn't seen this woman since she infiltrated Volkoff Industries a year ago. She quickly strode up to Sarah and placed her in a hug, which Sarah reciprocated. Carina, Casey and Chuck stood there gawping in amazement. "I like what you've done to your hair Sarah, looks better like that the black that you had last time I saw you."

Looking around at everyone and seeing their faces Sarah thought she better explain. "Phyllis Entwisthle, this is my team Carina Miller." Carina just nodded. "John Casey." Casey just grunted. "And last but certainly not least, my husband Chuck Bartowski." Everyone, this is Phyllis, Hartley's or Alexei Volkoff's Assistant.

Chuck walked over towards Sarah, putting his arm around Sarah's waist and offering his hand to greet Phyllis. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Entwisthle." He said with his trademark Bartowski grin.

"Please call me Phyllis." She said still with her very broad English accent. "So you're the one that tamed our little firecracker then."

"Well…I wouldn't say tamed." Chuck turned to Sarah and gave her a smile.

"Okay let's not stay out here too long otherwise you will all freeze." She clapped her hands twice. Two burly guards appeared from out of the back of the limo. Phyllis barked out the orders in perfect Russian to the two bodyguards. Boris and Vladimir picked all the luggage up and placed it into the trunk of the vehicle. "Shall we." She gestured for all of them to get into the limo.

* * *

><p>So I've restarted watching Chuck from Season 1 - to try and regain some perspective on the show. I still dont like the way it ended even after watching the extended version. All I hope is that any projects done by Fedak and Schwartz bomb. As I just don't like either of the smarmy bastards! Even though they did create the Chuck show!<p>

But anyway, still suffering with Writers block and motivation issues, so when the next chapter comes out...who knows? Anyway if you liked this Chapter or didn't like it or whatever, their is the little review button at the bottom of the page! All authors love to see that they get reviews...me included!


End file.
